Harry Potter y la Orden del Fenix
by sirius black6
Summary: capitulo 10!!!!! despues del ataque, la gente camina con miedo, pasan mas cosas...importantes h/hr 100% ENTREN Y DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Hola a todos, este fanfic lo estoy escribiendo hace mucho, muchisimo. Por fin pude subirlo. Aclaracion: el primer capitulo no lo escribi yo, estaba en otra pagina y yo escribi la continuacion. Les pongo el primer capitulo para que entiendan la historia. Despues yo cambio muchas cosas, asi que si no les gusta al principio, por favor sigan leyendo que vale la pena. Es HHR 100%. Soy un fanatico de esa pareja. Y estoy haciendo una campaña para que todos los fanaticos de hhr empiezan a dejar mas fics. En castellano los rh ganan por goleada, aunque en ingles la mayoria son hhr. Pero si somos pocos hay que hacernos notar. Asi que hay que escribir. Bueno los dejo con el fic.  
  
HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FENIX  
  
POR SIRIUS BLACK (DANLIVO)  
  
Eran las vacaciones de verano. Y, en el número 4 de Drivet Drive todo estaba muy tranquilo. Harry bajó las escaleras muy lentamente, extrañaba muy Hogwarts; A Ron, Hermione,... Sirius. Extrañaba sentirse protegido con Dumbledore, aquellos interminables pasadizos, Hagrid, extrañaba volar, sentir el aire azotándole el rostro mientras bajaba en picadas de más de 20 metros... por un par de segundos olvidar todo y unirse a la victoria de Gryffindor con la snitch apretada fuerte en la mano... olvidar los sucesos del curso pasado. Las interminables imágenes de Voldemort con sus rasgados ojos rojos mirándole fijamente, deseando verlo muerto... el pesado e inerte cuerpo de Cedric Diggory en el césped del cementerio, la marca tenebrosa mostrándose en el cielo como lo hacen los buitres buscando a sus presas... sus padres, Berta Jorkins, aquel anciano, todo pasaba muy lento en su cabeza, le dolía pensar, recordar: pero las imágenes estaban allí torturándolo... Y sin darse cuenta estaba embutiéndose un bocado de huevos con tocino en medio de Dudley y tío Vernon que escuchaban atentamente lo que tía Petunia les contaba.  
  
- ... Sí, increíble ¿No, Vernon? .-escuchó como si de golpe se le destaparan los oídos, no había escuchado nada de lo que había dicho antes.- Y ahora, ¡sólo por eso se mudan!... Vernon .-continuó tía Petunia con un poco de espasmo en la voz.- estaba pensando... ¿Y si...si-si son como-como Harry?  
  
- ¡Dios nos libre! .-bramó tío Vernon alisándose el bigote. Harry estaba tan acostumbrado que no se sintió aludido en lo más mínimo, aunque por primera vez desde que llegó a la cocina encontró sentido a algo que habían dicho los Dursley  
  
- ¿Se mudan? .-preguntó Harry un poco desconcertado.  
  
- Sí .-Chilló tía Petunia, del mismo tono que la última vez que Harry le preguntó algo.  
  
- ¿Quiénes son los nuevos vecinos? .-preguntó otra vez  
  
- No lo sé .-chilló nuevamente tía Petuna. Harry no volvió a preguntar nada más, la conversación siguió monótona y aburrida, volvió a su ensimismamiento, cuando acabó el desayuno subió las escaleras con aire de derrota. Aún faltaban 2 semanas para volver a Hogwarts. En su cuarto vio las postales que le mandaron Hermione, Ron, Hagrid y Sirius por su cumpleaños, al costado estaban los materiales para el siguiente curso debajo de la carta de la profesora McGonagall, la señora Weasley le compró todo lo necesario antes de viajar con todos sus hijos (Excepto Percy, que estaba obsesionado con su trabajo). Se tiró patas arriba en su cama y empezó a mirar el techo. Dos días atrás le había mandado una carta a Sirius y hasta entonces no tenía señal de él, Hedwig no había regresado. Desde el piso inferior llegaron los gritos de Dudley y sin soportarlo más Harry salió a dar una vuelta por el vecindario. Vagó durante horas, luego volvió para almorzar un mísero plato de habichuelas (intentaban nuevas dietas) luego volvió a salir. Vio el camión de la mudanza y en la casa vecina y a un par de corpulentos hombres cargar muebles muy llamativos, estaba viéndolos cuando escuchó que dos chicos (una chica y un chico) pelaban, se acercó un poco y vio a un muchacho rubio con los ojos azules muy abiertos y a una muchacha muy bonita con los ojos cafés y el cabello claro, le recordó en algo a Hermione, sólo que su cabello era liso y brillante, ambos voltearon al verlo.  
  
- ¡Harry Potter! .-dijeron a unísono. Harry se asustó mucho, pero sintió un calor que le llenaba las venas ¡Eran magos! Resonaba con alegría dentro de sí.  
  
- Ho-hola.- los saludó tontamente y se dio cuenta que su cicatriz estaba descubierta.- Son los nuevo vecinos ¿no? .-ambos asintieron tontamente.- Bueno... ¡Bienvenidos!  
  
- Hola Harry Potter -dijo el muchacho con los ojos aún más abiertos.  
  
- Nunca pensé que Harry Potter viviría al costado nuestro -continuó la chica arreglándose el cabello y sonrojándose un poco. Harry estuvo hablando con ellos durante un buen rato, pero se desilusionó cuando se entero que ninguno de ellos eran magos...  
  
- ¿No son magos? .-les dijo con angustia  
  
- No, no en realidad. Sólo somos muggles... -suspiró Pete, el chico rubio.  
  
- ¿Cómo saben quién soy entonces? ¿Y cómo saben como les decimos a la gente normal?  
  
- Mi hermanita es bruja .-suspiró Alice .- Se llama Cindy y tiene once años, la semana pasada la acompañamos al Callejón Diagón, le compraron una varita, túnicas y todo eso. Mi mamá nos compró en consuelo un montón de libros y...  
  
- En varios de ellos sales tú, Harry Potter.-terminó por ella Pete  
  
- ¡Qué lastima! ¿Pero podemos ir juntos a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos? Yo le puedo ayudar a Cindy a cruzarla, cuando vives con muggles y vas por primera vez es... mejor que la acompañe ¿Estaría bien? -Ambos sonrieron.  
  
- Mi papá nos puede llevar... Sería genial Harry Potter  
  
- Pueden decirme sólo Harry si quieren  
  
- Claro Harry .-le sonrió Alice.  
  
- ¿Por qué no vienes tú y los muggles con quienes vives a cenar?  
  
- Claro  
  
- Le contaremos todo a nuestros padres y a Cindy, ¡Le encantas!  
  
- Nos vemos .-se despidieron los tres.  
  
Cuando Harry llegó, la puerta se abrió sola. Tía Petunia, tío Vernon y Dudley se habían disfrazado de cetáceos. Dudley parecía un ballenón (claro que con mucho sobrepeso) tío Vernon una ballena asesina y tía Petunia (no pertenecía a los cetáceos) estaba idéntica a un pez espada (con dos metros de cuello de más)  
  
- Escóndete, no quiero que los nuevos vecinos te vean. -le gruñó tío Vernon  
  
- Muy tarde, cuando estaba pasando enfrente de su casa, me reconocieron.  
  
- ¡¿De qué hablas?! .- le gritó otra vez mirándolo con odio.  
  
- Su hija menor va a Hogwrats. Ellos son muggles, pero Cindy es una bruja. Son tres hijos en total: Pete, es el mayor, luego esta Alice, ella tiene mi edad, y luego esta Cindy, no la conozco pero tiene 11 años. Nos han invitado a cenar esta noche a las 7:00pm, faltan 2 horas. -Tía Petunia, Vernon y Dudley lo miraban con una mezcla de temor y odio. Sólo dijeron: "Está bien, no es su culpa" Adentro tío Vernon le preguntó que eran los muggles. Dos horas después Harry y los Dursley fueron a la casa vecina donde pasaron una agradable velada, bueno Harry la pasó muy bien. Cindy era muy tierna y chistosa, pensó que era mucho menos tímida que Ginny a su edad. El padre los Consun (ese era su apellido) era ingeniero de sistemas y trabaja para una compañía multimillonaria. Su madre era artista y tenían unos cuadros precioso colgados de las paredes, aunque recién habían desempacado el lugar lucía muy bien. Pero cuando Alice, él, Pete, Cindy y (desafortunadamente Dudley, babeaba por Alice) estuvieron el segundo piso sí que estaba echo un desastre.  
  
Las dos semanas restantes pasaron muy rápido, Alice era muy agradable, pero Cho aún estaba en la cabeza de Harry como un tatuaje. Él y Pete se hicieron muy buenos amigos y sentía a Cindy como una hermanita menor: extrovertida, traviesa y juguetona (todo lo contrario a Ginny) Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se hallaba alistando su baúl para ir a Hogwrats con los Consun. Y por primera vez vio a Dudley tratando de saber algo del mundo mágico, deseando ser un brujo sólo para impresionar a Alice (ella siempre quería saber todo acerca de los pasillos de Hogwrats, las aventuras de Harry, sus amigos, clases y profesores) Se despidió de los Dursley, quienes lo seguían mirando con desprecio, y se fue a la casa contigua, cargando su pesado baúl, pero como había crecido bastante (¡ya tenía 15 años!) No le pesó tanto. Toco el timbre y Alice salió corriendo.  
  
- Pasa Harry, dentro de un segundo nos vamos.- ¡Esta linda! Pensó Harry, pero su corazón no dio señal de movimiento. Pasados 15 minutos, ya estaban camino a King´s Cross. Y después de una larga despedida, ambos, Harry y Cindy, se acercaron a la pared de concreto. Cindy le cogió fuerte la mano y apresuraron el paso y desaparecieron de la vista de los Consun.  
  
- Eso es todo -le dijo Harry, sonriéndole a Cindy. Ella no dijo nada, pero estaba muy contenta, aún le agarraba fuerte de la mano.  
  
- ¡Harry! -le llamaron  
  
- ¿Hermione? ¿Ron? .- A Harry le sorprendieron, ambos estaban muy cambiados, Hermione estaba muy hermosa y Ron había crecido tanto como él, le recordaba mucho a Bill.- Ellos son mis dos mejores amigos -le dijo a Cindy quien no le soltaba la mano por nada.  
  
- Hola -les saludó  
  
- ¡Si que has cambiado Harry! -le dijo con desconcierto Hermione  
  
- ¡Tú también! Estas muy linda -le dijo mirando alrededor ella se sonrojó, luego añadió - Ron, casi no te reconozco.  
  
- ¡Crees que para nosotros fue fácil! -miró a Cindy y agregó- No nos has presentado a su novia Harry  
  
- Disculpen, Ron, Hermione. Ella es Cindy Consum, mi vecina. Vinimos juntos, sus papás nos trajeron.  
  
- ¡Hola! -los saludó soltándole el brazo a Harry, vio a una niña un poco mayor que ella que se acercaba, luego volvió a cogerle la mano.  
  
- Hola -saludó muy tímida Ginny, con el rostro rojo y mirando a Harry cogido de la mano de un niñita.  
  
- ¡Ginny! Ella es Cindy, la nueva novia de Harry -bromeó Ron, pero Ginny casi se pone a llorar.  
  
- No le hagas caso -la tranquilizó Harry- Ella es mi vecina, es de familia muggle y hace poco le han dicho que es una bruja. Mejor Vámonos al tren, o no tendremos sitio.  
  
Se acomodaron en el último compartimiento y comenzaron a hablar los cinco. A mitad del camino llegó la señora del carrito de comida, Cindy estaba contentísima (pero aún no le soltaba la mano a Harry, lo que hacía que Ginny le mirara mal) Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade miles de equipajes se desplazaban y Harry le indicó a Cindy ir con Hagrid.  
  
- Ahora tendrás que ir sola .-y le soltó de la mano  
  
- ¡Gracias Harry! Deséenme suerte- y le dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Ginny parecía que iba a explotar.  
  
Se embarcaron y navegaron hasta llegar a la inmensa puerta de Hogwrats, cuando estuvieron en el Gran Comedor, todo pasó muy rápido. La profesora McGonagall puso el raudo sombrero en un pequeño taburete y empezó a cantar una linda canción. Luego se sentó Anderson, Silvia fue elegida Ravenclaw, Athoninn, Samuel fue Hufflepuff, llamaron a Cindy Consun y apenas tocó su cabeza el sombrero gritó ¡Gryffindor! -Harry aplaudió muy fuerte- ella se sentó cerca de Ron, estaba un poco mareada pero muy orgullosa de sí misma. Pareció sólo un segundo después, cuando dirigiéndose hacia Slytherin estaba un chico pálido llamado Nick Zuller. Cuando Dumblendore empezó su discurso fue como un simple saludo y la mención de Cedric. Luego les dijo que el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras será el profesor Lupin. -Harry escuchó el latido de su corazón y miró muy contento a Ron y Hermione- el profesor se sentó después de darles la bienvenida y gritar "A COMER SE HA DICHO"  
  
Cuando Harry estaba acabando con su cena Hermione habló.  
  
- Con la emoción de verlos otra vez no les conté.- hizo una pausa, sonrió y siguió.- ¡Soy PREFECTA!  
  
Todos se rieron y la felicitaron, luego les acompañó a la sala común donde dijo: "Pompellia" y el retrato de la señora Gorda se hizo a un lado para dejarles pasar.  
  
Cuando Harry llegó a su habitación, no le importó dormir con su túnica, estaba exhausto y concilió el sueño muy rápido. Ron, Seamus, Neville y Dean se quedaron hablando de quidditch y chicas. Mientras Harry dormía escuchó como un zumbido.  
  
- Hey, ¿Harry duermes? Haaaarryyy -canturreó- ¿Sigues durmiendo? ¡Harry!  
  
- Ah... Ron... msñnd... dmmfhtg. msntrs. zzzz  
  
- ¿Harry estas despierto? ¡Harry!  
  
- Ahora sí -dijo Harry bostezando e incorporándose en la oscuridad - ¿Qué pasa? Son las 12:00 a.m ...  
  
- Harry que bien que despertaste!!  
  
- M-E despertaste  
  
- No importa. ¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó sobándose los párpados con los puños.  
  
- No puedo dormir  
  
- ¡¡¡No me digas!!!  
  
- En serio Harry, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
  
- Sip -le respondió un poco más despierto  
  
- ¿Te gusta Hermione?  
  
- No  
  
- Le dijiste que estaba linda  
  
- Y Cindy tomaba mi mano y a mi no me gusta. Es como una hermanita.  
  
- Eee... este, bueno entonces no te gusta... ¿Te acuerdas el año pasado cuando Hermione nos contó que Krum la había invitado a Bulgaria en vacaciones? ¿Crees que fue?  
  
- Por que no se lo preguntas tú mismo  
  
- Eeee. esteeee. por que. por que después lo puede mal interpretar y toda la cosa. tu sabes  
  
- ¿Qué podría pensar?  
  
- Que. este bueno. puede pensar muchas cosas. Tú sabes, Hermione es muy inteligente.  
  
- ¿Algo como?.  
  
- No sé. ya la conoces  
  
- Como que te gusta y no quieres admitirlo -Harry le dijo empezando a sonreír  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !  
  
- ¡¡¡Shhh!!! Vas a despertar a Dean, Seamus y Neville. y claro al resto del colegio si sigues gritando así.  
  
- ¡Pe-pero Harry a mi no me gusta ella! -susurró Ron  
  
- ¿Qué hacen despiertos a esta hora?- Era Neville Longbottom, uno de los compañeros de Harry y Ron, se había despertado por el grito.  
  
- No, no pasa nada. Hasta mañana -le dijo Ron tan rojo que a pesar de la oscuridad se le notaba.  
  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente Ron parecía un poco recio con Harry por lo de la noche pasada. Durante el desayuno no le dirigió la palabra.  
  
- Hola Harry -le saludó Cindy, estaba con un grupo de chicas que lo miraban con éxtasis. Luego se fue con ellas al otro extremo de la mesa.  
  
- Hermione -la llamó Harry sonriendo.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
  
Ron se puso pálido y, con la misma rapidez, se volvió un tomate.  
  
- Claro, dime  
  
- ¿Puede ser en privado?  
  
- ¡Harry! Nos toca pociones dobles ¡Vámonos! -Le gritó Ron jalándolo por el brazo.  
  
- Pe-pero faltan 20 minutos, Hey chicos ¡Espérenme! -les gritó ella corriendo tras ellos por la entrada de la sala común hasta los pasillos, pero en una esquina ambos desaparecieron.  
  
- ¡Chicos! ¿Quién los entiende? -suspiró y regresó a la sala común.  
  
- ¿Qué crees que hacías? -le dijo Ron casi sin aliento cuando Hermione ya hubo desaparecido.  
  
- Anoche me dijiste que le preguntara  
  
- ¿Por que le dijiste que en privado?  
  
- Como no hablabas.  
  
- Ya. bueno -Ron estaba muy rojo.- Pregúntale  
  
- No es gran cosa Ron, no sé por que no se lo preguntas tú. -pero Ron no le respondió, sólo se sonrojó más.  
  
- En verdad te gusta ¿no?  
  
- ¿Qué a Weasley le gusta quién Potter? -gritó fuerte (para que todos se enteraran) un muchacho delgado, pequeño, con los ojos grises y con dos "amigotes" un a cada lado.- Déjame adivinar, Weasley, que tal la señorita dientes, diría yo...  
  
- Cállate, Malfoy -le gritó Harry tratando de contener a Ron.  
  
- Quien lo diría, un triste mago sin fortuna y una pobre sangre sucia. Y yo que pensé que no podías caer más bajo.  
  
- Cierra tu bocota Malfoy si no quieres que te meta en problemas.- Le dijo Harry con odio, aún tratando de controlarse. Mas dificil era controlar a Ron  
  
- ¿Problemas? Problemas son los que tienes tú Potter. Deberías preocuparte ahora que Lord Voldemort ha vuelto, yo que tú no defendería a amantes de muggles ni sangre sucias. Y menos si se trata de una sabelotodo insufrible.  
  
Harry obligó a Ron a guardar su varita, estaban ambos con las orejas rojas.  
  
- Si comparemos a una "sangre sucia" como Hermione con tu queridísima "sangre limpia", Pansy, que lastima ¿no? -le dijo Harry arrastrando las palabras de la misma manera que Draco, tratando de meter cizaña.  
  
- ¿De qué hablas Potter?  
  
- Que a Pansy no le queda bien el rosa pálido. Creo que hasta tú te verías mejor en el vestido que llevó el año pasado al Baile de Navidad. -Malfoy se sonrojó- Y. digamos que ¿A quién le puede gustar Pansy?-continuó dando énfasis- A un triste mago sin talento o a uno ciego y sin cerebro -habló de la misma manera en que Draco lo hubiese hecho, todos reían.- Krum se moría por Hermione. Malfoy, la próxima vez que quieras decir algo, no lo hagas. Por el bien de todos. Vámonos Ron, o llegaremos tarde a clases.  
  
Ron y Harry se fueron luego de agacharse para evitar un par de maleficios que les arrojó Malfoy y sus torres gemelas, los cuales accidentalmente le cayeron a la profesora McGonagall en el rostro produciéndole una desagradable urticaria y, aparte de prenderle fuego a los libros que cargaba, le pusieron 4 cuernos en la cabeza. Lo que les costó 200 puntos a Slytherin (para regocijo de Harry y Ron, quienes se les quedaron burlándose, con el resto de los chicos que estaban pasando por allí) Cuando el show terminó siguieron su camino a la clase mucho más contentos, pero con el paso rápido.  
  
- Viste la cara de Draco cuando la profesora McGonagall volteó con los cachos y todo. ¡¡¡¡No hubieran estado más tiesos ni con un hechizo paralizante echo por Hermione!!!! -le dijo Ron casi saltando, aunque aún con el rostro rosado. "No deja de hablar de ella" pensó Harry.  
  
- Si, fue genial. Pero si no nos apuramos, a los que los van a paralizar vamos a ser nosotros, nos toca con Snape, recuerda...  
  
Cuando llegaron, ciertamente Snape los estaba esperando y les miró con cara de malos amigos, pero por una extraña razón no les dijo nada. Sólo les dirigió un serio: "Señor Wealey y señor Potter tomen sus asientos que la clase va a empezar". Una vez que ambos ocuparon sus lugares (Ron, muy lejos de Hermione) se dieron cuenta que Dumblendore estaba oculto en una esquina de la oscura mazmorra con aire de pensativo y el rostro comprimido y ensombrecido, pero... no estaba solo, alguien estaba a su costado, oculto en una capa negra con el rostro oculto en las sombras e inmóvil.  
  
- Alumnos -empezó Dumblendore, como en sus discursos de principio de año. Pero Harry sintió en su voz un tono lúgubre, sin su habitual alegría- Se estarán preguntando que hago aquí hoy día, para ser cortos lo que me trae hasta las aulas de nuestro querido profesor Severus -Harry no pudo evitar pensar "¿Por quién?", Pero Albus continuó- Tengo que presentarles a Aline Snape -se escuchó a toda la clase repetir en un bajo murmullo su nombre: ¿Aline? ¿Snape?- Silencio, sí, es la sobrina de Severus, ella nos acompañará este año en Hogwarts. Ha sido transferida de Durmstrang y ha llegado un poco tarde. Espero que la traten y le hagan sentir bien. Su selección va a ser el día de Halloween ya que faltan sólo un par de semanas. Mientras, ella tiene un horario diferente, coincide en varias clases con ambos: Gryffindor y Slytherin más que con las casas restantes. No quiero que le den una imagen errónea. Compórtense.  
  
A Harry le extrañó mucho la forma en que Dumblendore habló, no tenía vida en la voz, sólo se dibujo una sonrisa cuando Aline dio un par de pasos delante de la clase buscando sitio.  
  
- ¿Y Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle?- preguntó Snape  
  
- Están retenidos con la profesora McGonagall por lanzar le maleficios en el pasillo -le respondió Harry mirando a Aline, Harry no sabía por que pero verla con esa capa negra y con el rostro encapuchado le recordaba mucho a un dementor.  
  
- Aline, siéntate al costado de Potter -le dijo cordialmente Dumblendore al ver un sitio vacío al costado de la carpeta de Harry  
  
- Ssssí, sssseñor. Grasssiasss -hablaba muy bajo y con la "s" pronunciada, como las serpientes. Sin saber por qué, Harry tuvo el presentimiento que él fue el único que escuchó lo que dijo.  
  
- Entonces, Severus -dijo en un tono más alegre Dumblendore, dándole la mano - Creo que no hay nada más que yo pueda hacer aquí. Mejor me voy a ver a Minerva, no sabemos que maleficios le habrán lanzado. ¡Que la pases bien Aline! -continuó contento guiñándole un ojo a ella y saliendo de la mazmorra. Cuando Albus se fue todo se quedó en silencio. Snape continuó con su acostumbrado malhumor, aunque se le notaba un poco tenso, pero la clase prosiguió de lo más normal; Le quitaron 18 puntos a Gryffindor por que Harry volteó a mirar a Aline, 30 por que Ron estropeó 10 pares de tripas de codorniz y quemó esófagos de rinoceronte, 15 por que Hermione hablaba mucho (¡Para responder a las preguntas!), 14 por el ruido de las piernas de Neville cada vez que pasaba Snape, claro que también por voltear 2 calderos de poción al suelo. Para variar Slytherin ganó 80 puntos por "las brillantes intervenciones de Pansy Parkinson", a Harry lo avergonzaron 3 veces y se rieron de él más de 20, pero Aline no parecía estar allí.  
  
Después de eso les tocó Historia de la Magia, el habitual sopor de la clase hizo que Harry durmiera toda la clase y se olvidara de todo lo relacionado con Aline o Snape o Hermione.  
  
Ron, él y Hermione estuvieron largo rato hablando en Gryffindor, contándole a Ginny y "el club de fans de Harry" acerca de la chica nueva. Luego se separaron, les tocaba Adivinación, a Harry le pronosticaron muerte pronta, para variar, pero según la profesora Trelawney sería dentro de 5 días. Harry se entusiasmó mucho cuando le dijo: "¡No!, no, no otra vez... el Grim, Sí, lo veo claro, Harry... te busca... te asecha... se quiere encontrar contigo... te persigue..." con su típico susurro misterioso y aterrador. Pero, a pesar de los dramáticos gritos y gestos que hicieron Parvati y Lavender, Harry y Ron se pusieron a reír, estaban contentísimos.  
  
El resto del día fue de lo más normal para todos. Tal vez, excepto para Malfoy y sus idiotas amigotes quienes, según les dijo la profesora McGonagall (dos días después) estuvieron todo el día castigados, hasta la noche. Pero bueno, las dos últimas horas les tocó Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, cuando Harry, Ron, Hermione llegaron y para su felicidad Draco no estaba. Aunque sí Pansy, quien honorablemente lo reemplazaba, era la versión femenina de Malfoy. Hagrid estaba excepcionalmente contento, quién sabe por qué, cuando empezó hablar de extrañas y repulsivas bestias albanesas, lo cual les recordó a Voldemort. Harry se dio cuenta de una oscura sombra se tambaleaba a tras de Hagrid, escuchando entre regocijo y aburrimiento. Su túnica negra ondulaba con el vaivén del viento sin ser vista por el resto de la clase, era Aline. No entendía que hacía, sólo la miraba como embobado, no era que le gustara, ¡ni la conocía! Pero sin darse cuenta se empezó a balancear de un lado hacia el otro de la misma manera que ella. El día estaba soleado, pero no mucho, Harry miraba su capucha preguntándose si alguna vez se la había quitado, ¿cómo era?, O ¿por qué la usaba? Tendría que esperar dos semanas más para saber cual sería su casa, supuso que la pondrían en Slytherin (por ser la sobrina de Snape, claro esta) pero algo en su corazón lo aprisionaba y le decía lo contrario. De repente, un rayo de luz penetró en la sombría capucha, Harry dejó de tambalearse y ella también, vio un par de ojos verdes-azulados muy claros, brillantes, lo miraban. Pero fue una visión muy corta puesto que las sombras de su capucha cayeron nuevamente sobre su rostro. No pudo concentrarse en toda la clase, antes que acabara Hagrid le llamó.  
  
- ¿Estas bien, Harry? -le preguntó muy preocupado  
  
- Si, -pero su voz no le obedeció y permaneció callado. Se aclaró la garganta- Sí, estoy bien Hagrid, sólo que tengo sueño.  
  
- ¿Tan rápido empezó el quidditch? -¿Quidditch? Harry parecía haber olvidado todo respecto al quidditch. Sintió una punzada cuando recordó que no tenían capitán, ni bateadores, ni guardameta, ni cazadoras... (Angelina, Alicia y Katie habían terminado el año pasado con Fred y George)... ¡¡¡sólo quedaba él!!! Sin darse cuenta dejó a Hagrid hablando sólo y corrió hasta llegar al colegio, estaba buscando a la profesora McGonagall, recordó los maleficios de Malfoy, corrió hasta la enfermería y la encontró hablando histérica con Snape.  
  
- ¡¡¡Esos muchachos!!! -gritaba ella- Snape no puedes tenerles tanta consideración. ¡No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que me dolieron esos cuernos!  
  
- Minerva, ya los castigaste ya pasó -le respondió Snape con repugnancia.- No puedo perder más tiempo, Aline me espera, le prometí llevarla a tomar cerveza de mantequilla, nunca la ha probado -le explicó fríamente y dejo la habitación chistando los dientes cuando pasó por el costado de Harry.  
  
- ¿Pro-profesora McGonagall? -le preguntó Harry tímidamente  
  
- ¿Si?  
  
- Estaba pensando, no tenemos equipo de quidditch  
  
- ¡Dios mío! -gritó exaltada McGonagall, y Harry pensó por un segundo que le volverían a crecer los cuernos.- ¡Tienes razón! Mañana mismo tenemos que hacer las pruebas para los nuevos integrantes. Le pediré a Dumblendore que retrase un poco los juegos, que nosotros seamos los últimos. Gracias por recordármelo, señor Potter, 5 puntos para Gryffindor - sonrió nerviosamente.  
  
Harry fue al Gran Comedor, se sentó en una silla vacía al costado de Ron, se sentía exhausto y no sabía por que, comenzó a comer sin sentirle el sabor a la comida. Hermione no apareció. Cuando terminaron (Ron no había hablado durante la cena) se retiraron silenciosos hacia la sala común. Harry recordó las pruebas de quidditch, y se lo contó a Ron. Mientras hablaba con él sentía desperezarse.  
  
- ¡Auch! -Harry sintió dolor en el torso.  
  
- Mira ya llegó- Ron le había dado un fuerte golpe en las costillas cuando Hermione entró en la sala. Por primera vez desde el desayuno Harry recordó lo que le había dicho Ron al principio de la mañana.  
  
- Entonces, ¿En verdad te gusta? -le preguntó algo confundido.  
  
- Bueno... -Ron asintió muy rojo y con la cabeza gacha.  
  
Hermione fue directamente donde ellos, ella estaba también roja, muy roja. Se paró frente a ellos y miró solamente a Harry  
  
- Hola -la saludaron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
- Nada, estoy muy apurada. Hablamos mañana.- y se fue corriendo a su habitación.  
  
- ¿Qué le pasará? ¿Ya le preguntaste?.- Ron estaba muy nervioso.- Tal vez ya lo sepa y... y me evite, viste que no me miró. Ya no va a querer ser mi amiga, seguro que ya sabe y no me quiere cerca y-y... creo que a ella le gustas y-y...  
  
- Cállate Ron. No le he dicho nada no hay forma de que lo sepa -escucharon un ruido a tras de ellos, cuando voltearon vieron una roja melena desaparecer en las escaleras de niñas.  
  
- Y entonces ¿qué le pasa? -Ron continuó como si fuera nada.  
  
- ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? Anda búscala y pregúntale...  
  
- ¡No!... de ninguna manera. Seria demasiado obvio si YO se lo pregunto... pero si tú... Harry  
  
- Uy ¡Mira que hora es! No, no, no es muy tarde, nos vemos mañana en la prueba...  
  
- Pe- Pero Harry ...¡Recién son las 7:00...!  
  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente cuando Ron despertó Harry ya se había ido. En el comedor vio un anuncio muy llamativo  
  
  
  
PRUEBA PARA SER PARTE DEL EQUIPO DE GRYFFINDOR  
  
Los interesados preséntese después de clases  
  
en el campo de quidditch.  
  
  
  
Jueces: Minerva McGonagall, jefa de la casa Gryffindor  
  
Madame Hooch, profesora de vuelo  
  
Harry Potter, capitán del equipo.  
  
  
  
¿Capitán de quidditch? A Ron se le movió el estómago de envidia. Pero no le duró mucho.  
  
- ¡Ron! -le llamó Hermione  
  
- Ho-hola, me asustaste  
  
- Ya viste ¡Harry es capitán de quidditch!  
  
- Si -le respondió con un poco de desgano- Lástima que no nos dijo nada.  
  
- Seguro que McGonagall recién se lo ha dicho hoy. ¿Vas a participar en las pruebas?  
  
- Sí, Harry me dijo eso ayer.  
  
- ¿Sabes dónde esta, quedé en hablar con él? -dijo Hermione empezando a sonrojarse.  
  
- No -Ron frunció los labios- ¿Qué te pasó ayer?  
  
- Es que me dijeron que... bueno lo que pasa es que... ¡Mira la hora Ron, nos toca Herbología! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! -A Ron le gustaron los "nos" y "vamos", pero no dijo nada más que gruñir y embutirse un sándwich.  
  
Harry estaba tarde, pero por suerte tenía una buena excusa. Le acababan de decir que era capitán de Gryffindor y aún estaba un poco confuso, se dirigió tambaleándose hacia Herbología. No lo podía creer, ¡Él capitán! ¿Quién lo diría? Sintió una pequeña hinchazón en el corazón "si mi papá estuviera vivo estaría orgullosísimo" odió a Voldemort con toda su alma. Pero acababa de llegar al invernadero 4.  
  
- ¿Disculpe profesora Sprout?  
  
- Pasa Harry, la profesora McGonagall ya me explicó tu tardanza.  
  
Harry miró a la clase, estaban trabajando en parejas. Ron estaba muy rojo, trabajaba con Hermione, Neville con Hannah Abbot (una chica de Hufflepuff), Sean con Ernie McMillan, Deamus con Justin Finch-Fletchley, Parvati con un muchacho cabezón y Lavender con una chica con muchas trenzas. Parecía que la profesora Sprout también se dio cuenta de eso y su rostro s ensombreció un poco, pero miró al fondo del aula y sonrió.  
  
- Harry, tú trabajarás con Aline  
  
- ¿Qué? -no se había dado cuenta que ella estaba allí  
  
- Al fondo por favor Harry.  
  
- Si-si profesora.  
  
Harry se sentó a un costado de ella, su capucha se movió lentamente hacia donde estaba él.  
  
- Ho-hola -tartamudeó Harry  
  
- Hola -le correspondió muy bajo  
  
- Bueno chicos, hoy día vamos a trabajar con las llamadas "lilbas" -interrumpió la profesora Sprout- ¿Alguien sabe para qué sirven? ¿Hermione?  
  
- Si, las "lilbas" son unas plantas poco comunes provenientes del hemisferio Septentrional. Son de coloración negrusca por fuera, pero dentro poseen una clase de tentáculos púrpura, la sabia de estos se utiliza para cicatrizar heridas de gran profundidad y para detener fuertes hemorragias. Pero si se bebe su jugo, éste puede ser mortal.  
  
- Excelente señorita Granger. Diez puntos para Gryffindor. Ahora que saben que son y para que sirven, su trabajo va a ser llenar, mínimo, 5 botellas de su babosidad. -Y puso en cada mesa una canasta con varios bollos negros repugnantes- Ella cogió uno, lo peló con cuidado y se vieron los asquerosos tentáculos que tenía, todos lilas y viscosos, con una cuchara escarbó en ellos y les sacó como una pus verdosa brillantes. Eso es todo chicos. -finalizó- Ahora háganlo ustedes. Dentro de dos horas regreso y espero que todos hayan acabado más de 10 botellas por mesa.  
  
Harry se sentía muy incómodo, no sabía que decir, Aline empezó con una pequeña lilba, la despellejó tan rápido y cuidadosamente como la profesora Sprout, Harry trató de imitarla pero la apretó mucho, tanto que reventó en sus manos manchándole la túnica de púrpura. Se puso muy rojo, pero Aline empezó a reír muy suave y delicadamente, tan bajo como el murmullo de las hojas. Harry se puso aun más rojo, pero sonrió.  
  
- No te preocupesss -le dijo ella cuando él se iba a cambiar.- Ssse un buen hechizzzo para quitar manchasss. -cogió su varita y le señaló, luego dijo "limpus" y las manchas en la túnica de Harry desaparecieron instantáneamente.  
  
- Gracias- le dijo mirándole la capucha.- Debes ser muy aplicada ¿no?  
  
Ella rió otra vez  
  
- No tanto como esssa chica Hermione ¿Esss amiga tuya no?  
  
- Si, y el pelirrojo que esta con ella es mi mejor amigo, Ron Weasley.  
  
- Esssta muy rojo. ¿Le gussssta ella no?  
  
- ¿Po-por qué? - le asustó la capacidad que tenía de acertar cosas hacer de la gente sin siquiera conocerla  
  
- Esssta muy rojo sssólo por que esstá con ella y le he esssscuchado hablar.-volvió a reír muy despacio.- Harry ¿Quién esss el capitán en el equipo de Gryfindor?  
  
- Yo -le dijo Harry sonrojándose otra vez.  
  
- ¿Creesss que puedo ssser parte del equipo?  
  
Harry se quedó paralizado, o al menos eso parecía. No sabía por que le había preguntado eso. ¿Pero no preferiría ser de Slytherin? Después de todo un su tío era un patán y ella siempre vestía como dementor y Snape fué mortifago y...  
  
- Sssi no quieresss no importa .-y Harry se dio cuenta que se quedó demasiado tiempo pensando.  
  
- ¡No! .-le ardían las orejas.- Claro que quiero que estés en Gryffindor sólo que...  
  
- ¿Piensssasss que prefiero Sssslytherin? .-terminó por él  
  
- No, no es eso. Aún no te han sorteado y hoy son las pruebas. Habría que preguntarle a la profesora McGonagall  
  
- Ssssi, esss verdad.- dijo un poco desilusionada  
  
- ¿Quieres ser de Gryffindor?  
  
- No lo ssssé. Pero no... no creo que Gryffindor sssea una mala opcsssión. Ssssólo que no ssssoy muy valiente.  
  
- ¡Bah!  
  
- No me conocssesss. Ssssoy demassssiado tímida. !Mírame, tengo una capucha que me cubre el rossstro y mi túnica esss más ossscura que tu cabello!  
  
- ¿Por qué la usas? .-Harry lamentó haber preguntado eso. Aline, no le respondió, comenzó a llenar una botella con un poco de extracto de lilba.  
  
La clase terminó sin que Aline le volviese ha hablar, lo que le deprimió mucho. Pasó más de la mitad del día pensando en ella: ¿Por qué tuve que preguntarle eso? ¿Pero por qué reaccionó así conmigo? ¿Por qué se esconde en la túnica? Es inteligente y ¿tímida? ¡No la entiendo! Pero cuando llegó la tarde se obligó a si mismo a concentrarse en las pruebas, darían empiezo dentro de menos de una hora y él, la profesora McGonagall y Madame Hooch, tenían que coordinar antes. 


	2. El desmayo

Bueno, a pedido de la gente (ni tanto, cuando lo publique solo tenia tres reviews) bajo el segundo y el tercer capitulo. Espero que les gusten!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lissy: como ves, no tarde casi nada en subirlo (aunque en realidad es porque algunos capitulos los tengo ya escritos, pero no son demasiados) Diel: no soy Sirius, no te mueras, pero no te preocupes que soy mas guapo que el (modestia aparte), jejeje. No pero hablando en serio, me encanta que te guste mi fic. Hermione: estoy totalmente de acuerdo con vos, estoy leyendo tu fic y me encanto, pero explicame que es H/V Bueno, los dejo con el capitulo  
  
CAPITULO 2 El desmayo  
  
A la tarde tuvieron transformaciones, pero Harry no prestó la menor atención al habitual sermón de principio de curso de la profesora McGonagall, que en esta ocasión estaba referido a los TIMOS que tendrían al final de ese año. Ron también estaba un tanto nervioso por la inminencia de las pruebas de selección para Quidditch, pero nadie lo estaba tanto como Aline. A pesar de no poder verla, Harry lo notó cuando, al final de la clase, ella se le acercó: Ehhh...¿Harry?- le dijo con su ya habitual susurro, despertándolo de su ensimismamiento. Harry la miró, y nuevamente pudo ver durante un instante un par de hermosos ojos verdes. Aline...¿qué ocurre? Te quería pedir un favor...- se hizo una pausa en la que la muchacha parecía estar seleccionando las palabras- Quizás aceptarías hablar en mi lugar con la profesora Mcgonagall para preguntarle por lo de la selección de esta tarde...- dijo con un cierto tono de súplica. Me encantaría. Así que Harry se paró y fue hasta el frente de la clase, donde la profesora guardaba apuntes en su maletín. Este... ¿profesora?- Harry no había hecho nada malo, pero de todos modos balbuceó cuando la profesora McGonagall lo miró a través de sus anteojos cuadrados. ¿Qué quieres, Potter? - Que-quería preguntarle si Aline... ya sabe, la sobrina del profesor Snape... podría acudir hoy a la práctica de Quidditch en la que se elegirá al nuevo guardián...ya que...ya que ella aún no a sido seleccionada para ninguna casa. No, Potter, lo siento mucho. Pero... Potter, dime ¿Qué crees tu que ocurriría si es aceptada para jugar en Gryffindor y finalmente acaba en Slytherin? Además, no creo que el puesto de guardián sea adecuado para una mujer. Harry quiso expresar que el no era de la misma opinión, pero la profesora McGonagall lo interrumpió. Creo que lo mejor será que vayamos yendo hacia el campo de quidditch, ¿tú que dices? Eh...Está bien, yo esperaré a Ron. Después de comunicarle a Aline las palabras de la profesora McGonagall y pasar por su cuarto para tomar la Saeta de Fuego, bajó las escaleras de mármol y se dirigió hacia el campo de Quidditch junto a Ron. Cuando llegó allí, se sorprendió al ver al menos unas veinte personas, las cuales pujarían todas por un único puesto. Eran demasiados postulantes, pensó Harry. ¿Cómo diablos lograría decidirse? Harry se encontró con el resto del equipo de Gryffindor. George, Fred, Angelina, Alicia y Katie lo saludaron muy efusivamente y lo felicitaron por el puesto de capitán. También, como George le hizo saber, sería velozmente destituido si levantaba al equipo al alba para entrenar, o cosas por el estilo. Sin embargo, luego de la intervención de Katie (¿cómo quieres ganar si no?), el mellizo retiró su amenaza. Cuando Harry se apartó para dar lugar al comienzo de las pruebas, se le acercó apresuradamente Ron, quien, como Harry no tardo en notar, tenía la cara tan roja como su pelo. Se volteó y se sorprendió al ver a Hermione, quien obviamente no había venido a probarse sino a presenciar la elección del nuevo guardián. Ron, mira quien está allí- le susurró Harry, antes de que el colorado diga nada. ¡Cállate! - le dijo Ron. Vaya. - continuó Harry - parece que ha venido a verte. Por favor, Harry - volvió a hablar Ron, fingiendo no dar importancia a lo que decía - deja de decir estupideces. Te estás sonrojando - le dijo Harry con una risita. No, no es eso, es que. - dijo Ron. Vaya, vaya, así que el pequeño Ronnie está enamorado. Ron se sobresaltó. Quién hablaba era Fred, luego se volvió rápidamente a Harry. ¿Quién es? ¿Quién es quien? Vamos, tu sabes... Oh, no, lo siento. No puedo decírtelo si el no quiere- señaló a Ron con la cabeza. Harry se volvió hacia Ron, pero Madame Hooch lo tomó del hombro. Deprisa, muchacho, tenemos que comenzar. Suerte - alcanzó Harry a decirle a su amigo antes que este se retirara junto al resto de los postulantes. La selección no fue rápida. Tardó al menos dos horas. Angelina, Alicia y Katie realizaban una serie de tiros para cada guardián. Algunos eran muy buenos. Otros eran verdaderamente muy malos. Harry veía a Ron, que esperaba su turno sentado en el pasto de alrededor de la cancha. Harry también vio que le dirigía fugaces miradas de tanto en tanto a Hermione, y luego volvía a mirar hacia el suelo. Después de mucho esperar, al fin llegó: Weasley, Ronald. Ron avanzó muy tenso hasta donde estaban la profesora McGonagall y la vieja Barredora 5 perteneciente a la escuela. La tomó en sus brazos y se elevó en el aire unos 15 metros. Se lo notaba mucho mas distendido allá arriba que con los pies en tierra. El también lo hizo muy bien. Al finalizar el entrenamiento, la profesora McGonagall se paró e hizo un anuncio: Todos lo han hecho muy bien. Los resultados estarán listos para la próxima semana. Ahora todos vuelvan al castillo para la cena. Harry tomó su Saeta y la tiró sobre su hombro. Justo cuando se disponía a ir a buscar a Ron para volver junto a el, escuchó a alguien detrás suyo. ¿Harry? Harry se dio vuelta y vio que era Hermione la que lo llamaba. La esperó hasta que arribara a donde él estaba y caminó con ella hacia el castillo. ¿Qué es lo quieres?- le preguntó. Bueno, verás, Harry, te quería hacer una pregunta. Las mejillas de Hermione comenzaron a subir de color rápidamente. Vamos, lárgalo ya. Harry...- comenzó - ¿qué dirías tú - hizo una pausa - si yo me hiciera amiga de alguien de Slytherin? A Ron no le haría ni pizca de gracia. Creí que había pedido tú opinión- dijo. Bueno...supongo que no me molestaría... - comenzó, pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que empezó a sentir un terrible mareo, como si hubiera pasado varias noches sin dormir. ¿Qué te ocurre Harry? ¿Te encuentras bien? Pero Harry no tenía fuerzas como para contestar. Se dejo caer en la hierba y cerró sus ojos, en parte porque la luz lo enceguecía, y en parte porque no creyó poder volver a subir los párpados. ¡¡¡HARRY!!! ¿Qué te ocurre?- dijo Hermione, que se había dejado caer en la tierra a su lado.  
  
Chachaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan se que seria malisimo dejandolo aca, por eso no se preocupen que subo los dos capitulos juntos Felices vacaciones a todos!!!!!!!!! sirius 


	3. La carta a Sirius HAY UN MENSAJE MUY IMP...

Muy importante!!!!!!!!! Me olvide de poner esto antes pero leerlo antes del cap.2 (no todo el cap. Sino el mensaje). Hay algunos cambios entre la historia original y la mia, en la original harry tiene 15 años y los gemelos ya dejaron hogwarts, eso es un ERROR. Por eso, en mi fic si estan.  
  
Despues, en mi fic el profesor de defensa no es lupin (los padres no lo aceptarian) sino Fleur Delacour). Por favor, fanaticos de lupin no me maten, peron igual tendra participacion. Sigo haciendo campaña HHR, yo ya estoy empezando a escribir otro paralelamente (no se preocupen que no me quedare atrás con este, porque ya esta bastante escrito). En este voy a seguir mas la linea de rowling, sin demasiado atrevimiento (aunque habran cosas MUY interesantes). El otro lo voy a escribir con un estilo mas libre, poniendo todo lo que quise poner aca pero no pude, porque deformaria el fic. No sera tan largo como este (o eso creo) pero va a ser muy divertido. Se tratara de UN VERANO EN CASA DE HERMIONE ( no digo nada mas) proximamente en fanfic.net). Jejeje para hacerme publicidad estoy mandado a hacer, pero no me digan que no se quedaron con unas ganas barbaras, paciencia, quizas para las vacaciones - yo todavia no las emaeze). Eso es todo que disfruten el tercer capitulo (no los estoy haciendo muy largos ahora pero ya vendran tiempos mejores, hay que tener en cuenta de que serann como treinta capiyulos) Besos y saludos (estos ultimos van para los hombres, no soy afeminado) REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
CAPITULO 3  
  
La carta a Sirius  
  
Oh, por favor, Harry, despierta... Harry oía unos frenéticos sollozos a su lado, pero no sabía dónde estaba, ni siquiera que día era. Estaba muy confundido. Comenzó a recordar poco a poco. Caminaba normalmente por los terrenos del colegio junto a Hermione, cuando, de pronto, perdió el conocimiento. Abrió los ojos, y se encontró en una escena por demás conocida. Estaba acostado en una cama de la enfermería, y la gente se agolpaba alrededor de él, con caras de preocupación e incluso lágrimas en algunos casos. ¡¡¡Harry!!!- Gritaron Ron y Hermione al unísono. Esta última tenía expresión de haber estado llorando y los ojos rojos. En cuanto a Ron, esta era la primera vez que no lo veía colorado estando delante de Hermione, sino más bien pálido, extremadamente pálido. Harry, ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?- preguntó Ron, mientras se acercaba a la cama. No lo sé -respondió éste, sólo... sólo recuerdo que estaba caminando hacia el castillo y luego perdí el conocimiento. No recuerdo como -añadió, al ver que todos lo miraban como pidiendo una explicación. Recién en ese momento Harry echó un vistazo a la habitación. Ron y Hermione estaban al lado de su cama. Por detrás estaban la profesora McGonagall y la señora Pomfrey. Detrás de todos ellos, cubriéndoles con su enorme sombra, estaba Hagrid. Un grupo de curiosos asomaban desde el corredor, pero la señora Pomfrey les cerró la puerta. Luego, se dirigió a Harry. ¿Qué te ha ocurrido, muchacho? Nos has preocupado mucho a todos- le dijo al tiempo que le tomaba el pulso. - Todo en orden -prosiguió- pero por supuesto que no puedo dejarte salir ahora. Lo mejor será que guardes descanso. No creo que sea para tanto- dijo Harry sonrojándose un poco. Por supuesto que sí -habló por primera vez la profesora McGonagall- . Si te interesa saberlo, has estado aquí desde ayer por la tarde... Lo que totalizan -interrumpió Hermione- 28 horas inconsciente. Harry se quedo callado un momento. Estaba pensando. Sin duda, lo que le había ocurrido no era cosa de broma. Pero no se sentía especialmente asustado. Quizás porque esto era insignificante comparado con algunos de los episodios de su vida, en los que había pasado por peligros mucho mayores. Sin embargo, sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer al salir de la enfermería. Tenía que escribirle a Sirius. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con él, y esto seguramente era un tema lo bastante importante como para llenar una carta o varias. ¿Potter? -la señora Pomfrey lo inspeccionaba de cerca y tomó un termómetro al tiempo que les decía a todos que se vayan ya que el paciente necesitaba descanso. Señora Pomfrey, por favor, ¿podrían quedarse ellos un ratito? -preguntó Harry mientras miraba hacia el sitio en el que estaban Ron y Hermione. Muy bien, pero tú lo has dicho, muchacho, sólo un ratito. Ron y Hermione se sentaron en sillas que habían al lado de la cama de Harry, todavía con cara de atemorizados, pero un tanto mas tranquilos al saber que su amigo se encontraba bien. ¿Qué me ha ocurrido, Hermione? -le preguntó Harry. Se tanto como tú - contestó ella. Tu estabas allí -objetó Ron. Ya te lo he dicho unas cuantas veces, Ron. Yo estaba allí con el, cuando de repente se empezó a marear y cayó. Con la ayuda del profesor Flitwick, que pasaba por ahí, logramos traerlo hasta aquí. Hoy vinimos aquí entre clase y clase para ver como estabas -le dijo Ron a Harry, pero al ver que no había mejoras comenzamos a preocuparnos. Ha venido todo el mundo a visitarte. Desde Cindy hasta Dumbledore. Hermione ha llorado como una histérica. Ja, ja, ja -dijo ella en tono sarcástico. ¿Dumbledore? - preguntó Harry. Ron asintió. Bueno, creo que ya han estado aquí más que suficiente -la señora Pomfrey salió de su despacho al final de la sala y se dispuso a echar a Ron y a Hermione. - Potter, creo que te quedarás aquí sólo esta noche y mañana podrás reintegrarte a las clases. Está bien, adiós Harry -dijo Hermione. Nos vemos mañana -completó Ron. Harry se dio vuelta en la cama, absorto en sus pensamientos. Recordó los ataques sufridos el año pasado. También, con un estremecimiento, pensó en Lord Voldemort, y en si esto tendría algo que ver con él. Especuló acerca de su paradero, acerca de qué malvado plan estaría tramando en ese momento, y (volvió a estremecerse) acerca de si él, Harry Potter, sería su próximo objetivo. Entre estos pensamientos nada gratos, cayó profundamente dormido.  
  
A la mañana siguiente se despertó bastante tarde. Desayunó muy apresuradamente en la enfermería y se vistió aún más rápido. Fue a tomar la mochila, y, cuando al fin llegó a su primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, lo hizo con diez minutos de retraso. Pasa, "Hagui" -le dijo amablemente la profesora Delacour cuando éste asomó tímidamente la cabeza para pedir permiso -me he enterado de lo ocurrido, ¿Cómo te encuentras? Estoy bien, gracias. La clase transcurrió con total normalidad. Ron parecía prestarle más atención a la profesora que a lo que ésta decía, y no era el único. Como ya habrán hablado con los demás profesores, este es un año muy importante para ustedes. Al final de este año ustedes rendirán los TIMOS, y hará falta mucha preparación. Repasaremos lo visto y aprenderemos algunas cosas nuevas tanto con respecto a criaturas mágicas como en lo que se refiere a maleficios. Fleur les hizo un pequeño cuestionario de repaso de muchas de las cosas que habían visto con Lupin. Estuvieron toda la hora haciéndolo. Luego de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras tuvieron Encantamientos, y cuando salieron de allí para ir a comer, Harry se separo de sus amigos para ir a escribirle a Sirius. Se sentó contra la pared de la lechucería y escribió. Cuando acabó, le echó un vistazo antes de atársela a Hedwig. La carta decía así:  
  
Querido Sirius: Hace mucho tiempo que no te escribía, por lo tanto decidí hacerlo. ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Todo en orden? El martes tuve un pequeño percance cuando regresaba al colegio después de un entrenamiento. Parece que perdí el conocimiento sin razón alguna y caí. El problema fue que estuve en ese estado durante ¡28 horas! No se que podrá haber sido. Quizás tú lo sepas. ¿Hay nuevas noticias sobre Voldemort? ¿algo que hayan logrado averiguar? Manténme en contacto. Saludos Harry PD: casi lo olvido ¡Me han elegido capitán del equipo de Quidditch!  
  
Luego de haber enviado la carta bajó apresuradamente al gran comedor, donde se encontraba la mayoría de los alumnos de Gryffindor, que se agolparon para ir a verlo y preguntarle como estaba. ¡He estado tan preocupada! -le dijo Cindy al tiempo que le echaba los brazos al cuello (Ginny prefirió mirar hacia otro lado porque ya no podía soportarlo). Vaya Harry, que impresionante, has dormido más de un día -le dijo Fred asombrado - por favor dime como lo has hecho. Harry se sentó entre Ron y Hermione y comenzó a devorar su pastel de carne. Cuando terminó, se dirigió con Ron a la clase de Adivinación, ya que Hermione debía ir a Aritmancia. 


	4. El amigo de Hermione

Y sigo escribiendo con una velocidad increible!!!!!!  
  
(Espero que hagan lo mismo y me dejen muchos reviews)  
  
tengo que decir que me cuando a las pocas horas de subir el fic vi 3 reviews me ilusione, pero lleva varios dias y no hubieron muchos mas. De todas maneras muchas gracias a todos por los reviews y me gusta que les guste.  
  
En los capitulos anteriores subi aun menos de lo que esperaba, pero no fue mi culpa, sino de ff.net (salian todos cortados y pegados) espero que me salgan bien esta vez. Trate de hacerlo un poco mas largo que los de antes  
  
Gracias a todos por los fanfic. Y diel, no estoy siguiendo tu consejo y estoy comiendo cosas pesadas como pizzas y esas cosas. Me encanta eso de comer 10 porciones y no engordar. (muchas chicas que esten leyendo esto se estaran muriendo de envidia, pero no se preocupen, no soy solo yo sino que es bastante comun en los hombres). Y ahora que empiezan las vacaciones voy a salir mas seguido seguramente.  
  
Bueno, me fui mucho de tema, besos y saludos a todos, y que lo pasen bien en las vacaciones, y como siempre hhr!!!!!!!!!!!!! Traten de subir fics de esta pareja, que es la mejor de todas.  
  
Proximamente en ff.net: UN VERANO EN CASA DE HERMIONE  
  
Hermione festeja su cumpleaños de 15 e invita amigos de hogwarts, aunque tambien van sus primos y compañeras muggles de la primaria. Harry, ron y compañía tienen que pasar desapercibidos como muggles cualquieras. Mucha gente se quedara a dormir en casa de Hermione durante algunos dias y. pijamas party y cosas peores. Por supuesto hhr, aunque. en fin. bueno no mas pistas. No tengo mucho tiempo pero ya estoy escribiendo bastante.  
  
  
  
CAPITULO 4  
  
El amigo de Hermione  
  
El resto de la semana se le había pasado volando. Cuando Harry se dio cuenta ya era nuevamente lunes. Se vistió y bajó junto a Ron para desayunar, de muy buen humor pero un tanto cansado. El día anterior se habían quedado jugando hasta las cuatro de la mañana con un juego que había llevado Seamus Finnigan.  
  
Hola, chicos -los saludó Hermione.  
  
Hola -le respondieron Harry y Ron.  
  
Potter, ¿podría hablar contigo un instante? -la profesora McGonagall se dirigía hacia ellos con impaciencia.  
  
Claro -contestó él.  
  
La profesora McGonagall le hizo una seña para que se retirara a un lado y Harry obedeció. Se dirigió hacia ella con la seguridad de que le iba a hablar acerca de su accidente de hacía ya casi una semana.  
  
Potter, como recordarás, hoy después de clases nos reuniremos con el equipo de Gryffindor para realizar la votación -le dijo cuando Harry llegó junto a ella.  
  
Harry se había olvidado completamente, pero lo disimuló muy bien.  
  
Emmm... por supuesto profesora, sólo dígame la hora y estaré allí.  
  
Será hoy a las 18 en punto -realizó una pequeña interrupción y prosiguió - Potter, quería hablarte sobre este tema. Tu sabes que está postulado el señor Weasley y yo se que tu quieres que él esté en el equipo, así que creo necesario aclarar que nada de favoritismos - hubo silencio durante un pequeño instante y luego agregó - ahora ve a desayunar o llegaras tarde a clase. Está bien, profesora.  
  
Harry volvió a sentarse al lado de Ron, y éste le preguntó:  
  
¿Qué es lo que te dijo, Harry?  
  
Harry le contó todo. Luego ambos se dirigieron a las mazmorras para la clase con Snape. En el camino vieron a Hermione, que caminaba unos metros por delante de ellos con un chico alto y corpulento a su lado.  
  
¿Aún te gusta, verdad? -le dijo Harry a Ron con una sonrisita. Pero Ron no le contestó. No parecía estar escuchándolo.  
  
¿Quién es ese? -preguntó echando una mirada de desprecio hacia el acompañante de Hermione.  
  
Harry pensó en si debía hablarle a Ron acerca de la conversación que había mantenido con Hermione. Porque estaba claro que aquel era el tal amigo de Slytherin sobre el que habían hablado. Decidió no hacerlo.  
  
Y yo qué se - le contestó evasivamente.  
  
Ron no le quitó la vista de encima al chico durante todo el camino a las mazmorras. Cuando por fin llegaron, se cuidó de sentarse bastante apartado de Hermione.  
  
La clase marchó con normalidad. Hasta que a la hora de haber empezado mas o menos a Neville se le volcó un poco de poción en el pupitre. La madera se convirtió rápidamente en una gelatina bastante espesa en los lugares en donde había tomado contacto con la poción, descartando de lleno la posibilidad de que el brebaje de Neville sea una poción para endurecer, que era lo que había pedido Snape.  
  
Por suerte, el profesor no se dio cuenta. En realidad, no se hubiera dado cuenta si no hubiera sido por Draco Malfoy. Malfoy sí había visto el resultado de la mezcla de Neville y lo hizo saber.  
  
Profesor, aquí hay un agujero en un banco. No se como ha podido suceder ya que estamos preparando una poción para endurecer -dijo con su habitual voz de santurrón que utilizaba en las clases de Snape.  
  
Malfoy volteó y se dirigió a Neville:  
  
¿Qué te ocurre torpe, tienes miedo? -preguntó con una voz que fingía preocupación.  
  
Crabbe y Goyle se rieron.  
  
Neville comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza a medida que el profesor se levantaba de su asiento y se disponía a ir hacia donde estaba él.  
  
Hermione se volvió hacia Malfoy:  
  
¿No te han enseñado a cerrar tu mugrienta bocota? -le dijo.  
  
Vaya, -contesto este, volviendo a su desdeñoso modo de hablar- miren quien habla, la que es incapaz de cerrarla por el gran tamaño de sus dientes...  
  
Crabbe y Goyle volvieron a reír. Hermione bajó la cabeza. Por un momento, Harry pensó que se iba a largar a llorar, pero estaba buscando su varita.  
  
Una palabra mas, Malfoy, y no me importará estar en la clase de Snape, te lo aseguro -dijo, levantando la varita de manera amenazadora. Malfoy se asustó.  
  
¿Qué ocurre, Malfoy? - preguntó Hermione con sorna- Me decepcionas. ¿Me temes, verdad? ¿Pero cómo puede ser posible? -prosiguió, abriendo los ojos como platos y poniendo cara de incredulidad- yo soy nacida de muggles. Tu eres mejor porque vienes de familia de magos. ¿Era así, no? ¿o quizás no? -entrecerró los ojos y terminó con una sonrisa.  
  
Malfoy estaba ya muy pálido y miraba a Hermione con una expresión de odio intenso, pero no dijo nada.  
  
¿Qué te ocurre torpe, tienes miedo? -concluyó Hermione, imitando prodigiosamente la voz de malfoy.  
  
Todos los de Gryffindor se echaron a reír a carcajadas. Dean tuvo que agarrarse del banco para no caer al suelo, y Parvati golpeaba la mesa con el puño. Incluso Ron, que había estado de muy mal humor durante toda la clase, se distendió y comenzó a reír.  
  
Hermione se volteó para seguir trabajando, con expresión de suficiencia, pero se había olvidado de Snape. Todos, en realidad, lo habían hecho.  
  
Snape estaba parado frente al caldero de Neville con un gesto tan amenazador que fue capaz de borrar todas las sonrisas en menos de lo que canta un gallo.  
  
Es un maldito -dijo Ron veinte minutos después que hubiera terminado la clase y que Snape le hubiera quitado 40 puntos a Gryffindor a causa del pupitre de Neville.  
  
Por suerte no escuchó a Hermione, porque eso hubieran sido al menos 100 puntos menos -le contestó Harry, que apretaba el paso para no llegar tarde al aula del profesor Binns.  
  
¿No crees que es linda cuando se enfada? -le preguntó Ron. Harry se rió, pero no pudo evitar pensar en que tenía razón.  
  
A propósito -dijo Ron- ¿dónde está ella?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CAPITULO 4.2 (lo separe en dos no se por que, en realidad eran dos capitulos y los junte)  
  
El Mapa del Merodeador  
  
Harry la vio cruzando por un corredor y hablando con el mismo chico con el que la habían visto antes.  
  
Esto es el colmo -replicó Ron, bastante enfadado.  
  
La esperaron hasta que su amigo la dejó para entrar en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y la abordaron inmediatamente.  
  
Caramba -comenzó Ron- no nos haz presentado a tu novio...  
  
¡Oh! No digas tonterías, Ron -le contestó ella.  
  
¿Quién es entonces? -pregunto éste- ¿Tu... -pensó durante un momento, obviamente estaba buscando un término lo suficientemente hiriente-...dama de compañía?  
  
Ron... -empezó a hablar Harry, para intentar hacerlo entrar en razón.  
  
Pero éste lo apartó de un manotazo, y siguió mirando fijamente a Hermione. Esta parecía a punto de largarse a llorar, y Harry le apoyó una mano en el hombro. Ron seguía estando fuera de sí.  
  
Podrías habernos avisado al menos.  
  
Y-Yo... -balbuceó Hermione- yo se lo dije a Harry, pero yo sabía que ibas a reaccionar así, por eso...  
  
¡Perfecto! -la interrumpió Ron. - Creí que éramos amigos. Ron... -volvió a interrumpir Harry. Ron se volvió hacia el. Harry, te pido por favor que no te metas. ¡RON! -gritó Harry, y lo tomó de un brazo para llevárselo aparte. Vámonos, debemos ir a la clase del profesor Binns.- dijo Hermione, también tomando a Harry del brazo. Ve tú, yo ya iré, le contestó éste.  
  
Ron no mejoró su humor durante todo el día. La noche los encontró a todos haciendo los deberes en la Sala Común. Ron y Hermione no se dirigieron la palabra. Cuando acabaron, ambos se despidieron de Harry y fueron cada uno a su cuarto. Finalmente, también Harry se fue a acostar. Exhausto, subió y se puso el pijama. Se sacó los anteojos y se tiró sobre la cama, sin siquiera sacar la colcha. ¡Ay! - gritó. Se había ido a sentar sobre una pequeña lechuza que estaba sobre su cama, con un sobre también pequeño atado a la pata. Harry se extrañó. Normalmente no llegaba correo a esas horas de la noche. Le desató la carta y la pequeña lechuza se fue volando por la ventana abierta. Harry la abrió y saco un lo que parecía un pergamino viejo y gastado. El Mapa del Merodeador. El Mapa del Merodeador era un mapa de Hogwarts hecho por su padre y sus amigos, Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta. Mostraba todos los terrenos del colegio, pero también tenía puntitos con pequeñas inscripciones, que representaban a las personas. Pero durante el año anterior, Harry se lo había prestado a Barty Crouch, creyendo que en realidad era Ojoloco Moody. Barty Crouch había sido besado por un Dementor. Su alma había sido sorbida, y eso, como bien sabía Harry, era peor que estar muerto. De modo que había perdido todo contacto con aquel preciado mapa. Sin embargo, acá estaba de nuevo, como siempre. ¿Quién se lo habría mandado? ¿Dumbledore? El le había mandado la capa invisible cuando se la había dejado olvidada en la torre, aquella fría noche de ya hacía cuatro años. Podía ser. ¿O quizás fue Moody, el verdadero Moody? No lo sabía. Decidió dejar estas preguntas para el día siguiente, porque los ronquidos de Neville le avisaron que ya debía de ser muy tarde.  
  
Lo primero que vio Harry al día siguiente en el desayuno fue a la profesora McGonagall yendo muy deprisa Hacia él, con una expresión muy severa en el rostro. De pronto Harry hizo memoria ¡La votación! ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan distraído? Vaya Potter, me has decepcionado. Lo siento, profesora, es que... ayer tuve algunos problemas y... Podrías haber avisado- alegó ella. Es verdad, lo siento. Debido a tu irresponsabilidad, te quitaremos del puesto de capitán durante tres meses. Ese lugar le será cedido por decisión unánime a Johnson - Harry abrió la boca para objetar, pero no tenía nada para decir, así que la volvió a cerrar. De todos modos, se alegró por Angelina, no estaba enfadado en absoluto. -También deberé comunicarte -continuó hablando la profesora- que el puesto de guardián ha sido concedido a August Jigger, un chico de tercer año que venció por una mayoría de votos de cuatro contra dos al señor Weasley. Eso es todo. Que tengas un buen día. Harry se sentó al lado de Ron, abatido. Había durado sólo una semana como capitán del equipo. Pero lo que más lo apenaba era la suerte de Ron. El sabía lo que significaba para él ese puesto. Decidió reanimarse y tomar fuerzas para explicarle a Ron lo que le habían dicho. Lo siento, Harry - dijo cuando éste terminó de hablar. - De verdad siento mucho que hayas perdido tu puesto de capitán. Oh, no importa - Harry lo consoló - creo que era demasiada responsabilidad. No te preocupes. Yo quiero que me disculpes por lo tuyo. Si yo hubiera ido... No hubieras podido hacer nada -le interrumpió él -. Aunque hubieras votado por mí no hubiera alcanzado. Olvídalo. De pronto, Harry recordó lo de la noche anterior. Ron - dijo de pronto - ayer a la noche me enviaron el Mapa del Merodeador. ¿Qué? - dijo Ron. Lo que oyes - contestó Harry. ¿Quién ha sido? - pregunto el pelirrojo. No lo se, eso es lo raro - contestó Harry. ¿Qué ocurre Harry? - Hermione pasaba por allí para ir a sentarse bien lejos de Ron cuando se detuvo frente a el. - Te ves preocupado -le dijo. No es nada, de verdad. Sólo que...solo que ayer por la tarde olvidé ir a la reunión del equipo para elegir nuevo guardián y fui destituido de la capitanía de Gryffindor. Oh, Harry, cuanto lo siento- se cayo un momento y añadió -si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti para animarte, cualquier cosa, sólo dilo. No, no te preocupes- contestó Harry. Se quedó un momento pensando y justo cuando Hermione se estaba dando vuelta para irse, la llamó. -Aguarda un momento, creo que sí hay algo que podrías hacer por mí.- Se la llevó aparte y le susurró -creo que deberías hacer las paces con Ron. Estoy seguro de que el está arrepentido y no lo hizo con intención. Por favor... Harry... -comenzó la chica. Pero Harry la atajó: Verás, se que lo que estoy pidiendo quizás sea un milagro...pero inténtalo. Efectivamente, creo que estas pidiendo un milagro, Harry- le contestó Hermione antes de echarse la mochila al hombro y desaparecer por la puerta del Gran Salón. Harry volvió a sentarse, con una idea fija en la mente. Cuando saldría de allí, le escribiría a Sirius para preguntarle acerca del mapa.  
  
Y así hizo. Antes de ir a su primera clase, se dirigió a la lechucería, y escribió apresuradamente:  
  
Querido Sirius: No tengo mucho tiempo, sólo te añado que me han enviado el Mapa del Merodeador. No tengo ni idea acerca de quien lo tenía o quien me lo mandó, y te escribo porque quizás tú sepas. Saludos, Harry.  
  
Como Hedwig aún estaba entregando la primera carta, tomó una de las lechuzas del colegio y le ató el papelito a la pata. Cuando la lechuza se hubo ido, Harry comenzó a bajar las escaleras a toda velocidad, para no llegar tarde a su próxima clase.  
  
La relación entre Ron y Hermione fue mejorando en las siguientes semanas, aunque no era del todo buena. Además de soportar sus riñas, Harry estaba hasta la cabeza por la gran cantidad de deberes que le enviaban la mayoría de los profesores. Las clases se estaban volviendo especialmente duras. Harry estaba de acuerdo en que los TIMOS eran muy importantes, pero faltaban aún millares para éstos exámenes. ¿Por qué repasar tanto desde ahora? Con Fleur ya habían repasado todo lo visto con Lupin y habían comenzado a dar nuevas criaturas. Estudiaron a los pogrebins, unos demonios rusos que parecían pequeños hombrecitos con una pelada muy brillante, y que se sentían atraídos por las personas, a las que luego devoraban. Luego vieron los erklings, que eran criaturas parecidas a los elfos, pero con hábitos bastante peores: comían niños. Con la profesora McGonagall las cosas estaban cada vez mas difíciles. En la última clase se suponía que debían convertir un gato en un bolso, pero solo Hermione lo logró, aunque su bolso era de piel de gato. Algunos sólo habían logrado ponerle manijas y cierres al gato. Todos se quejaban de las clases de Snape. Las del profesor Binns eran aún más aburridas que lo normal. Hasta Hagrid les daba pilas de deberes. Mientras se adentraban en el mes de octubre, los días se hacían cada vez mas fríos, pero los entrenamientos de Quidditch no cesaban y eran cada vez más duros. Cierto día, en una clase de Hagrid, lo vieron llegar por la explanada con una gran caja de la que provenían unos extraños graznidos. Se preguntaron qué habría allí dentro, aunque quizás, como Ron le recordó a Harry, sería mejor no saberlo. Hola, chicos - saludó muy alegremente Hagrid a toda la clase. - Les he traído un pequeño regalo - Malfoy se rió irónicamente, pero Hagrid no le hizo caso. Hagrid apoyó la caja en el piso y todos se acercaron a ver. Dentro habían unos treinta animalitos parecidos a palomas, pero con garras. Medían unos diez centímetros de largo, y Harry supuso que habría que cuidarlos. Vaya, primero los escregutos y ahora esto. - le dijo Ron al oído. Se llaman Occamys - explicó Hagrid muy contento. No nos deberían dar muchos problemas. Mientras que no echen fuego por detrás. - volvió a susurrar Ron. Los Occamys resultaron ser bastante agresivos, aunque no eran demasiado peligrosos. Al menos ahora, que no medían más de un palmo. Pero todos tenían el desagradable presentimiento que, una vez crecidos, podían alcanzar un tamaño comparable al de los escregutos. ¡Ay! - gritó Ron en un momento. - ¡Hagrid, me ha dado un picotazo! - se quejó. Bueno, Ron - le dijo Hagrid - lo que ocurre es que lo estabas molestando. Intenta no acercarte tanto cuando los alimentes, porque no les gustaría. Sí, claro. - le murmuró Ron a Harry, enfadado - la culpa la tengo yo. Pero Harry no le prestaba demasiada atención a Ron. En realidad, estaba mirando a Hermione, quien estaba un tanto apartada de la clase, leyendo un trozo de papel con expresión embelesada. Harry se acercó hasta ella. Al verlo, la chica escondió rápidamente el papel contra su túnica, de modo que la parte escrita no quedara visible. ¿Qué lees? - le preguntó Harry. Hermione se había puesto bastante colorada. ¿Yo? - contestó - No, nada. - al ver que Harry le ponía cara de "no te creo" dijo - bueno. es una carta de Viktor. - Al decir esto, su cara, que ya estaba bastante subida de tono, se tornó de un rojo intenso, a pesar de que hacía bastante frío. ¿Viktor? - preguntó Harry. - ¿Viktor Krum? El mismo - dijo ella, sin sonrojarse más porque ya era imposible. Harry sintió una punzada en el estómago, una sensación que sólo había sentido una vez. El día en el que Cho le había dicho que iba a ir al baile con Cedric. Aún lo recordaba perfectamente. Las tripas se le habían revuelto tanto que creyó que se le iban a salir por la boca. Y Krum le había dicho, en una ocasión, que Harry era un rival. Porque Hermione hablaba mucho de él. Harry lo había negado rotundamente, y no estaba mintiendo, por supuesto. Sin embargo, quizás las cosas habían cambiando. De otro modo, ¿por qué diablos le molestaba que Hermione reciba una carta de Viktor Krum? Por supuesto, a Hermione no le dijo nada al respecto, pero cuando volvió con Ron, e incluso cuando estaba cenando después de clase, seguía pensado en lo mismo.  
  
¿Que te gusta Hermione? - le dijo Ron en la Sala Común esa noche, después de que Harry le halla contado lo de la carta y lo de sus extraños sentimientos. Shhhhhh. - lo cayó Harry. Ron lo había dicho tan fuerte que temió que alguien halla escuchado. No puedo creerlo - le dijo su amigo con los ojos como platos. Escucha - le dijo Harry, tratando de que se callara. - No he dicho que me gusta Hermione. Aunque. - añadió - tampoco puedo decir que me disgusta. Ron se echó a reír, y le dio un codazo. Vamos - le dijo - ¿qué esperas? Si no te apuras, Krum te ganará de mano. He dicho que dejes de decir estupideces - le espetó Harry. - Aparte, - razonó - estaba muy contenta hoy con esa carta, no creo que. Se cayó, y no sólo porque había vuelto a sentir un retorcijón en las tripas, sino también porque Hermione se había acercado hasta la mesa en la que ellos estaban. Hola chicos - les dijo - ¿qué hacían? Harry se sonrojó, y tuvo la impresión de que Ron iba a dar una respuesta que lo haría quedar muy mal. Pero, en parte porque quizás se apiadó de él, y en parte porque su relación con Hermione aún no era demasiado buena desde aquella pelea, sólo dijo: ¿Y a ti que te importa? - en un tono muy frío. Hermione se quedó callada y, como de costumbre, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Le dirigió una mirada a Harry como diciendo "¿qué le ocurre?", pero Harry se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Ron se dio cuenta que quizás había ido demasiado lejos. Disculpa - dijo sonriendo - son cosas de hombres. Hermione se dio media vuelta, al parecer enfadada, y se fue.  
  
Los días pasaban, y Ron no se disculpaba con Hermione. A pesar que Harry iba continuamente de uno a otro y trataba de hacer las paces. Y a pesar de que intentaba una y otra vez hacer entrar en razón a Ron acerca de que el hecho Hermione tenga un amigo de Slytherin no era un delito, como el lo calificaba. Finalmente, un día muy nublado de octubre, cuando Harry estaba desayunando y festejando por fin el total reconcilio entre Ron y Hermione (en el que, a decir verdad, él había tenido mucho que ver), Hedwig le trajo una carta. La abrió apresuradamente y vio que era de Sirius.  
  
Querido Harry: Te escribo comunicándote que no hay grandes novedades acerca de Voldemort. Se cree que está buscando poder para asaltar Azkaban y unir a los Dementores a sus filas. La semana pasada murió la señora Lestrange, una de sus más devotas seguidoras que estaba tras las rejas. Ha sido una gran perdida para él, imagino. Hablando de tu desmayo, no tengo ni idea que fue lo que te lo puede haber producido. Comunícame si hay novedades. Tampoco sé quien puede haberte mandado el Mapa del Merodeador. De todas maneras cuídate, por favor. Cambiando un poco de tema, te cuento que yo estoy bien. ¡Felicitaciones por lo de capitán! (ja - dijo sarcásticamente Harry) Estoy seguro de que lo harás muy bien. Saludos a Ron y a Hermione, Sirius.  
  
Vaya, he oído que los Lestrange estaban en la prisión hace 13 años -dijo Hermione. - Ahora queda sólo el marido. En mi opinión está bien, mientras menos queden mejor -dijo Ron. ¡Ron! De repente, se paró el profesor Dumbledore para hacer un anuncio, y todo el comedor quedó sumido en el más absoluto silencio. Queridos alumnos, tengo que darles una pequeña sorpresa. Dado el gran éxito que tuvo el baile de Navidad del año pasado, éste año haremos otra fiesta similar para Halloween. Todo el colegio mostró su aceptación con gritos de entusiasmo. Vaya -Ron se volvió hacia Harry -¿A quién invitarás tú? No lo se -dijo Harry -¿Y tú? ¿Se lo propondrás a Hermione? Por supuesto que no -contestó Ron. Se dio vuelta para ver si había alguien, pero Hermione no estaba allí. Ya se había ido a su próxima clase. - ¿Quieres dejar de hablarme de ese modo? No me gusta, ¿comprendes? No intentes negarlo más, Ron. Yo sé que sí te gusta. En realidad te gusta a ti - le dijo Ron a Harry. - ¿Por qué no la invitas? Estoy seguro que aceptará encantada - en ésta última frase, Harry creyó percibir una levísima nota de amargura en la voz de su amigo. No lo sé - dijo finalmente. - Creo que lo intentaré con Cho. Hermione no me gusta, sólo es que. Pero, como no encontró palabras para explicarse, decidió quedarse callado. Ron se sonrió.  
  
Bueno, creo que las explicaciones sobran. Estamos en un momento crucial del fic, y ahora veremos que es lo que pasa. ¿Quien le mando a Harry el mapa del merodeador?¿cuál fue la causa por la que harry durmio 28 horas? Sigan leyendo. Jejeje piensan que se los voy a revelar ahora, que gracia tendria el fic. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y muy especialmente a los que dejan fic. Y a los que no lo hacen. no cuesta nada, y a mi me hacen feliz. Quiero sus opiniones, y que me manden posibles parejas para que salgan en el proximo capitulo: el baile de Halloween. Sirius. 


	5. El baile de Halloween

Ya estoy de vuelta!!!!!!! Me extrañaron no? Tarde muy poco, pero creo que los estoy mal acostumbrando, ya van a empezar a tardar más. Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron review (pocos, pero reviews al fin).  
  
Chachaaaaaaaaaaaaann: para los que no lo vieron, ya subi el nuevo fic, se llama un verano en casa de Hermione y el primer capitulo ya esta en la web. No se preocupen que no me retrasare demasiado en este por culpa del otro. Los dos estaran muy buenos. Y las cosas que se quedaron con ganas de ver aca las veran alla. En este sigo mas el hilo de la historia, hay que cosas que no pueden hacer (no les voy a dar pistas, imaginen que). El otro va a ser un poco más "picante" por asi decirlo. Asi que lean los dos!!!!!!!! Y espero que les guste.  
  
Diel: no se porque odias tanto a Ron, pero en lo de Ginny tenes razon. Yo la odio. Ademas en un monton de fics la ponen como buena amiga de harry, cuando en realidad apenas se conocen.  
  
Hermione: no te preocupes, ya apareceran un poco aline y cindy (aline aparece en este capitulo, y cindy quizas mas adelante. No creo que le de tanto protagonismo.  
  
Arwen: me encanta que te encante.  
  
Lissy: como me pediste aca tenes el quinto capitulo.  
  
Besos y que lo disfruten  
  
Sirius black  
  
CAPITULO 6  
  
  
  
  
  
El baile de Halloween  
  
Los días transcurrían y Harry no sabía si conseguiría reunir el suficiente valor como para invitar a Cho. Al igual que el año pasado, chicas y chicos hablaban sólo de eso. Corrían rumores de que nuevamente serían contratadas las Brujas de Macbeth.  
  
Harry y Ron caminaban entre esa atmósfera de emoción y nerviosismo, tratando de llegar a la torre de la profesora Trelawney, cuando al fin la vieron pasar. Cho estaba dirigiéndose por un corredor tan sólo unos metros más adelante que ellos, con un grupo de amigas. Cuando vio a Harry, lo saludó con una sonrisa y este se la devolvió (sonrojándose bastante, a decir verdad). Ron le dio un codazo muy fuerte en las costillas.  
  
Adelante -le susurró.  
  
Claro que no, aún tengo tiempo hasta el sábado.  
  
Como quieras, pero luego no te quejes si te la sacan.  
  
Aún estaban caminando hasta llegar al aula, cuando Hermione se unió a ellos.  
  
¿Qué tal, chicos? ¿Ya tienen pareja para el baile?  
  
Todavía no, ¿Y tu? -le dijo Harry.  
  
Yo tampoco - les dijo -En realidad estuve preguntando por ahí y hay muy pocos que ya consiguieron. Bueno, nos vemos. Debo ir a la clase de Runas Antiguas.  
  
Adiós -contestaron ambos.  
  
Harry estuvo persuadiendo a Ron para que invite a Hermione durante dos días, durante los cuales Ron estuvo haciendo exactamente lo mismo con Harry.  
  
Finalmente, el martes a la noche, cuando se fue a acostar encontró a todos despiertos en la pieza. Hablaban de a quien invitaría cada uno. Seamus parecía decidido a volver a pedírselo a Lavender. Dean y Neville estaban un poco indecisos. En cuanto a Ron, Harry estaba seguro de que hubiera querido invitar a Hermione.  
  
Bueno, Harry, ¿Y tú? -le preguntó Dean.  
  
No lo se -respondió, y nuevamente sintió el tan conocido calor en las mejillas.  
  
Cuando cada uno se acostó en su cama y apagaron las luces, Harry se quedó pensando. ¿Quién le gustaba a él? La primera que se le apareció fue Cho. Con una amplia y hermosa sonrisa. Pero luego pensó en Hermione, y decidió que quizás ella también le gustaba. No podía negar que era linda y que la encontraba mucho más atractiva que en cursos anteriores. Pero no podía explicar lo que sentía por ella. Se le apareció en la cabeza una tercer figura femenina. Alice. La borró rápidamente de su mente ya que no podría ir con ella al baile. Entre estos pensamientos, cayó profundamente dormido.  
  
Estaba bailando con Cho en lo que parecía un gran jardín que no se semejaba en nada que este dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Se inclinó para besarla, pero cuando se dio cuenta, no estaba besando a Cho, sino a Hermione. Cho lo agarró de un brazo para llevarlo con ella, pero Hermione lo agarró del otro y comenzó a forcejear. Lucharon y lucharon hasta que lo desgarraron en dos mitades. Harry miro hacia delante y vio una enorme multitud que se reía de él. A la cabeza estaba Draco Malfoy...  
  
Despertó sobresaltado. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar hacia ambos lados y verificar que aún tenía los dos brazos en su lugar. Tardo un momento en entender que todo había sido un sueño, sólo un sueño. Un poco más tranquilo, se limpió el sudor de su frente y miró la hora: eran las 3 de la mañana. Se dio vuelta y se volvió a dormir.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, se encontró con Ron en el desayuno y le comentó su sentimiento hacia Hermione, para ver cómo éste se lo tomaría.  
  
Veras Harry, haz lo que quieras - le respondió. - Tú sabes que a mi no me gusta (¡vamos, confiésalo!), así que no me lo preguntes ni me pidas permiso. Si quieres invitarla al baile, invítala. Ya te lo dije, aceptará encantada.  
  
¡Claro que te tengo que pedir permiso, Ron! -le dijo Harry- pero estaba pensando...de todos modos tú no la invitarás.  
  
Está bien, ve con ella y que lo pases perfecto.  
  
Gracias por tus gratos deseos, pero quiero saber si no la invitarás tú.  
  
No, creo que no. Es que. bueno. esta mañana vino a invitarme Padma Patil, y yo acepté -dijo Ron poniéndose muy rojo.  
  
Sólo te recomiendo ser más amable con ella de lo que lo fuiste el último año - le dijo Harry.  
  
Lo tendré en cuenta -respondió Ron con una sonrisa.  
  
El resto del día Harry lo pasó buscando una oportunidad para pedirle a Hermione que sea su pareja. Ya era muy tarde cuando se fueron a dormir un grupo de chicos de segundo y la sala común quedó completamente vacía, excepto por Harry, Ron y Hermione, que terminaban las toneladas de tarea que les había dado la profesora McGonagall.  
  
Harry le hizo a Ron una seña y éste se retiró disimuladamente.  
  
Emm...¿Hermione? -dijo Harry, acercándose un poco a ella en la silla y comenzando a sentirse un poco cohibido.  
  
¿Sí? -la muchacha estaba haciendo la tarea pero dio un respingo en cuanto Harry la llamó.  
  
Estaba pensando... - pensó si lograría reunir el suficiente valor para decir lo que tenía que decir, y decidió que ya había empezado a hablar, de modo que debía hacerlo o quedaría como un verdadero tonto . - Este.  
  
Aún no podía encontrar las palabras. Era una idiotez. Nunca se había puesto tan nervioso delante de Hermione. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso? Sabía que estaba colorado, y Hermione lo miraba confusa.  
  
¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo? - soltó por fin.  
  
Hermione también se puso roja. Harry cruzaba los dedos debajo de la mesa.  
  
Claro - le contestó sonriente.  
  
Perfecto -concluyó Harry.  
  
Se miraron. Hubo un silencio muy incomodo.  
  
Hermione...  
  
¿Sí?  
  
Creí que...bueno, yo creí que tu preferirías ir con...ese amigo tuyo.  
  
Claro que no, Harry. Verás, Kevin es sólo mi...mi amigo. El es prefecto y lo conocí cuando me senté con el en la mesa. Los prefectos generalmente tenemos que hablar por asuntos del colegio. Me pidió si podíamos ser amigos. Eso es todo. Sólo amigos.  
  
Ah...  
  
Sí...  
  
Creo que es tarde...- dijo Harry.  
  
Sí -dijo Hermione- lo mejor será ir a acostarnos. Hasta mañana.  
  
Adiós.  
  
Harry subió muy deprisa hasta su dormitorio, con sus útiles en la mano. Cuando llegó vio a Ron, quien estaba poniéndose el pijama.  
  
¿Y? -le preguntó éste- ¿Cómo te ha ido?  
  
Supongo que bien -contestó Harry, tirándose en la cama.  
  
Creo que le gustas - soltó Ron.  
  
Ron... ¿de verdad crees eso? - preguntó Harry.  
  
Por supuesto -le contestó Ron con una risita.  
  
Pues yo creo que no. Tengo sueño, Ron hasta mañana.  
  
Hasta mañana.  
  
Durante todo el resto de la semana el clima de baile se iba haciendo más palpable. La mayoría de los estudiantes no pensaban en otra cosa. El jueves, Cho se acercó a Harry a la hora de la cena.  
  
Harry, ¿podría hablar contigo a solas?  
  
Está bien -contestó éste un poco incómodo.  
  
Cho lo llevó aparte y le dijo:  
  
Quería saber si ya tienes pareja para el baile. Porque si no es así, tu sabes, quizás te gustaría ir conmigo... Cho estaba muy roja. Harry también sentía calor en su cara.  
  
Lo siento mucho Cho, de verdad me hubiera gustado ir contigo, pero ya tengo pareja.  
  
Ah...  
  
Lo siento -volvió a repetir Harry.  
  
Bueno, no hay problema -dijo Cho. -Nos vemos.  
  
Chau.  
  
Conversaciones como esta se produjeron bastantes al transcurso del día. También Parvati invitó a Harry, y este se negó porque iba con Hermione.  
  
Finalmente llegó el día. El gran día. La fiesta de Halloween. El baile comenzaba a las ocho, pero entre las cinco y las seis el colegio se fue vaciando de chicas. Ron, que no podía comprender eso (¿Cómo pueden tardar tanto en arreglarse?), se quedó jugando un partido de ajedrez con Harry. Cuando ya faltaba poco para las ocho, subieron al dormitorio para cambiarse.  
  
Estaban todos muy nerviosos. Harry salió de la ducha y se colocó su túnica de gala. Ron tenía una nueva, aunque también color rojo oscuro, que, como Harry supuso, se la habían obsequiado los mellizos con la plata que él mismo les había dado en el final del curso pasado.  
  
Comenzaron a bajar las escaleras. Dean iba con Parvati y no podía creer su suerte. Cuando Harry vislumbró el pie de la escalera, vio a Hermione parada esperándolo, conversando con Lavender y Parvati. Estaba verdaderamente hermosa. Nuevamente tenía el pelo lacio y brillante. Llevaba una túnica color azul oscura que le quedaba muy bien.  
  
Vaya, estás preciosa -le dijo Harry cuando llegó hasta ella y poniéndose muy colorado.  
  
Gracias, tu tampoco te ves mal.  
  
Se sentaron en los sillones de la sala común a esperar a que sean las ocho. Harry miró alrededor. George estaba con Katie Bell y Fred nuevamente con Angelina. La mayoría de la gente parecía bastante cohibida. El reloj de pared que había en la Sala Común marcaba las ocho menos cinco.  
  
¿Bajamos? -le preguntó Harry a Hermione, ofreciéndole el brazo.  
  
Bajamos - contestó ella, sonriendo.  
  
Ron se encontró con Padma en el vestíbulo, y Neville estaba con Hannah Abbott. También vieron a Malfoy, nuevamente con Pansy Parkinson. Finalmente, las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron y todas las parejas tomaron sus lugares. Harry y Hermione se sentaron con Ron y Padma y con George y Katie. En la misma mesa se sentaron otras dos parejas de Ravenclaw.  
  
La comida transcurrió en medio de una muy animada conversación. Por último, se apagaron las luces y Dumbledore corrió todas las mesas con su varita. Las caras de todos los chicos y chicas comenzaron a subir rápidamente de tono y, como pensó Harry, era una suerte el que estuviera oscuro. Las Brujas de Macbeth comenzaron a tocar . Vamos, Harry, debemos bailar -le susurró Hermione.  
  
¿Ehhh...? ¡Oh! Sí, sí, por supuesto.  
  
Harry tomó a Hermione de la cintura y de la mano, y comenzaron a bailar. Bailaron durante un largo rato. Harry podía ver a las otras parejas y pensó en ese momento que Hermione era sin duda la más bella de la pista.  
  
Luego de bailar un buen rato, se fueron a sentar, un tanto ahogados, y Harry trajo bebidas para ambos. Bebieron y conversaron con todos los que se sentaban por allí. Después de unos diez minutos, comenzaron a tocar otra música, una mucho mas lenta que todas las anteriores.  
  
¿No te molestará bailar esta, verdad? -le preguntó Hermione.  
  
No, claro que no.  
  
De modo que volvió a tomar a Hermione de la mano y de la cintura, y se colocó muy próximo a ella. Comenzaron a bailar. Hermione, como la mayoría de las chicas, apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de su pareja. Harry pudo ver a Ron muy entretenido con Padma, y se sorprendió al notar que Neville y Hannah estaban a punto de besarse.  
  
Hermione levanto la cabeza, y Harry comprendió que iba a suceder lo inevitable. Sus caras comenzaron a acercarse muy lentamente... muy lentamente. despacio... Harry sabía lo que iba a suceder, y no quería hacer nada por detenerlo. Comenzó a entrecerrar los ojos.  
  
De pronto, Hermione bajó la cabeza y lo apartó con las manos. Se dio vuelta.  
  
¿Qué te ocurre? -le preguntó Harry.  
  
No, Harry...es que...lo siento, Harry, pero creo que no puedo, y...  
  
¿Por qué?  
  
Es que... -comenzó Hermione. Pero Harry la interrumpió.  
  
Ya lo se, te gusta Kevin, ¿verdad?  
  
¡Claro que no! -contesto Hermione. ¿Ya lo besaste?  
  
¡Te he dicho que no me gusta! - le dijo la chica, que empezaba a enfadarse.  
  
Ah, entonces es Krum. ¿Cómo anda Vicky?  
  
No...lo llames...¡Vicky! -le gritó Hermione.  
  
Ya, ya... -Harry la soltó -creo que iré a sentarme.  
  
¿Sabes lo que pasa, Harry? No soportas que te digan que no, ¿verdad? Yo se que es eso. El famoso Harry Potter... Crees que te puedes llevar el mundo por delante, ¿verdad? Pues conmigo no funciona así.  
  
¿Quién te dijo todo eso? ¿Kevin?  
  
Tanto uno como otro estaban muy enfadados y estaban comenzando a levantar la voz. Las parejas que bailaban alrededor de ellos comenzaban a mirarlos.  
  
Por supuesto que no, pero ocurre que no soy estúpida, ¿sabes?  
  
Pues yo creo que sí -le dijo Harry.  
  
Correcto... -dijo Hermione, con la respiración alterada- correcto... ¿sabes qué, Harry? ¡¡¡Vete al diablo!!!  
  
Hermione se dio vuelta y se marchó muy ofendida al otro extremo del salón. Harry también estaba furioso. Se sentó en una mesa y se quedo allí durante un rato. De repente, Harry vio que se acercaban Ron y Padma. A pesar de su enojo, trató de disimular.  
  
¿Cómo están? ¿Qué tal el baile? -les preguntó.  
  
Muy bien -le contestó Padma.  
  
Padma, ¿nos disculpas un momento? - dijo Ron.  
  
Padma se fue a sentar con Parvati, que estaba unas mesas más allá. Ron llevó a Harry a un lado y le dijo:  
  
¿Qué ha ocurrido con Hermione? -preguntó un tanto preocupado.  
  
Nada. -contesto Harry secamente. Al ver que su amigo le dirigía una mirada suspicaz, añadió -Sólo hemos intercambiado unas palabras.  
  
La he visto hace un segundo. ¿Estaba llorando, sabes? Creo que deberías ir a pedirle...  
  
¡No voy a ir a pedirle disculpas! -estalló Harry. -Ella es la que tiene que hacerlo.  
  
No seas tonto -objetó Ron. -Sabes que Hermione nunca vendrá a disculparse. ¡Ve tú!  
  
Lo siento, Ron. No lo haré -terminó Harry, en un tono de voz que pretendía dar por zanjada la cuestión.  
  
Bien, haz lo que quieras... -dijo Ron, y volvió hacia donde estaba Padma.  
  
Harry se sentó. Se sentía un poco incómodo. Pero después de todo Hermione la había empezado... ¿O había sido él? En realidad, Harry no lo recordaba, pero algo era seguro. No iba a ir a pedirle perdón.  
  
Estaba sentado solo, aún enfadado con Hermione, cuando vio a alguien que le hizo olvidar de sus problemas por un momento. Aline. Ella también estaba sola, en una mesa un tanto alejada. No tenía pareja. Se balanceaba al compás de la música y parecía extremadamente triste. Harry supuso por qué. Era verdaderamente una gran fiesta, pero ella no podía participar en ella. Nadie había aceptado ser su pareja. A Harry le daba pena verla de ese modo, pero no se le podía ocurrir nada para animarla.  
  
Y entonces se le ocurrió. El ya no tenía pareja. Aún quedaba más de una hora para las doce de la noche. No tenía que perder. Se dirigió a ella.  
  
¿Aline? -preguntó dubitativo.  
  
Aline alzó la cabeza y Harry pudo ver que en sus ojos brillaban algunas lagrimas. El resto de la cara lo tenía cuidadosamente cubierto con un vendaje negro. A Harry le recordó cierta serie de televisión que veía Dudley, en la que aparecían un grupo de ninjas.  
  
¿Sí...? -dijo ella a modo de respuesta.  
  
¿Te gustaría...- Harry tomó aliento- bailar conmigo?  
  
Olvídalo -le respondió ella. Harry pudo notar que su voz estaba muy quebrada.  
  
Vamos, no llores -la consoló. -No te quedaras todo el día allí sentada... Ven a bailar.  
  
Está bien -Harry pudo notar un cambio de expresión en sus ojos y habría podido jurar que estaba sonriendo, aunque no la podía ver. Pero yo sé que no lo haces por ti, sino por mi -prosiguió ella. Harry se sorprendió. No era la primera vez que la oía hablar con tanta agudeza. -Te doy pena, ¿verdad?  
  
N-No, claro que no -respondió Harry, demasiado consciente de que estaba balbuceando, lo que no sonaba nada convincente.  
  
Aline se paró y le echó los brazos al cuello. Harry se sentía muy incómodo.  
  
Harry, eres un gran amigo. Muchas gracias.  
  
Vamos, no es para tanto -contestó éste, rojo como un tomate.  
  
Finalmente, Aline se paró y fueron hasta un rincón de la pista de baile. Harry tomó una de sus manos y notó que era muy suave. Le puso la otra en la cintura y comenzaron a bailar. Aline apoyaba su cabeza en Harry, y de ese manera evitaba mirarlo. Harry imaginó que tenía que ser una chica muy linda. Sus manos eran muy bellas, al igual que sus ojos. Pero entonces razonó que si en verdad era tan hermosa, esto acentuaba más el misterio de la capucha. Por un momento Harry pensó en pedirle que se descubriera, pero apartó rápidamente ese pensamiento de su cabeza, al recordar lo ocurrido en clase de Herbología. Prefirió seguir de ese modo.  
  
Aline bailaba muy bien y estuvieron bailando durante un buen rato, aunque ella en ningún momento levantó la cabeza. Finalmente, Harry ofreció sentarse porque estaba un tanto agotado, y ella accedió. Cuando Harry volvió con dos botellas de cerveza de manteca, no la vio en su lugar. Comenzó a buscarla con la vista y la vio de pie al lado de Dumbledore. Se acordó que ella aún debía ser seleccionada para alguna casa, y que esa ceremonia tendría lugar en Halloween, o sea, hoy.  
  
Dumbledore se paró y demandó silencio con las palmas. Las Brujas de Macbeth dejaron de tocar. Los estudiantes detuvieron su baile y se fueron a sentar.  
  
Para los que aún no la conocen -comenzó el profesor Dumbledore -Aline Snape es la sobrina del profesor Severus y ha sido transferida a Hogwarts este año. Aún no le hemos asignado una casa. Por lo tanto, ahora se probará el sombrero seleccionador, y, como es la costumbre, será él quien decida.  
  
Aline se dirigió hacia el taburete y se sentó. Se la notaba extremadamente nerviosa. Levantó el sombrero con manos temblorosas y se lo colocó sobre la capucha.  
  
El sombrero tardó en decidirse. Cuando ya iba mas de medio minuto, gritó:  
  
¡GRYFFINDOR!  
  
Nadie lo podía creer. La reacción inmediata de Harry fue mirar la cara del profesor Snape. Estaba tan mal o aún peor de lo que Harry imaginaba. Luego, todos los de Gryffindor comenzaron a aplaudir, y Harry se unió a ellos con alegría.  
  
En medio de los aplausos, el reloj dio las doce, y el profesor Dumbledore, que seguía parado frente a su asiento, dijo:  
  
Creo que ya deberían ir todos a sus respectivas torres.  
  
Algunos protestaron, pero luego fueron saliendo sin chistar. En lo que a Harry respectaba, este baile, al igual que el del año anterior, no había sido para nada divertido. Se dirigió a la puerta del Gran Comedor con la cabeza gacha, pensando aún en lo ocurrido aquella noche, en su pelea con Hermione.  
  
Cuando estaba saliendo del Gran Comedor, vio a Ron despidiéndose de Padma. Lo aguardó al pie de la escalera y subió junto a el. Pero antes de hacerlo vio a Kevin, el ya famoso Kevin, quien lo miraba con una expresión de aversión que a Harry lo asustó. Era una mirada astuta. Tan pronto como Harry le dirigió la vista, Kevin se volteó y se dirigió hacia las escaleras de piedra para bajar a las mazmorras. Harry y Ron fueron por la de mármol, y casi no hablaron mientras, entre bostezos, se ponían el pijama. Finalmente se acostaron y cayeron profundamente dormidos. 


	6. El regreso del mortifago

Si!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! después de tanto tiempo, estoy de vuelta. Si, sí, ya se que tarde un poco, bueno quizas mucho. Pero ya habia dejado un mensaje y lo repito para los que no pudieron leerlo. La computadora no me anduvo por casi dos meses y la verdad no tenia mucho tiempo para ir a un cyber. Les pido mil disculpas a todos/as y les agradezco de todo corazon por bancarme y volver a leer el fic, como estoy seguro que haran. Para compensarlos les puse este capitulo de catorce hojas, y con suerte durante el fin de semana les subo el proximo (lo tengo escrito pero falta corregirlo, y no quiero subirlo hasta que este perfecto). Despues de estos voy a tratar de subir por lo menos uno por semana.  
  
Lo hubiera subido antes, pero estuve enfermo (por no comer frutas y verduras, diel, jejeje) y aparte estuve bastante ocupado (todavia lo estoy pero me hice un tiempito)  
  
Muchas gracias a : hermione de potter, diel, lissy h/hr4ever (mis tres seguidoras incondicionales, son lo maximo), jnh,pirra, hemione-potter, arwen. No les puedo explicar lo feliz que me hacen sus reviews. El otro dia no tenia muchas ganas de escribir, pero cuando vi los reviews que escribieron me dieron ganas de escribir. Que les gusta a historia, que les gusta como escribo (no se si sera verdad pero me anima de todas formas)  
  
Por favor escriban reviews para avisarme si retomaron con la lectura del fic. Esto va para todos los que leyeron el fic alguna vez aunque no hayan escrito. Y a los que lo leen por primera vez, tambien por favor manden reviews. No saben lo lindo que es entrar y que aparezcan diez reviews nuevos. A ustedes no les cuesta nada y a mi me alegran el dia.  
  
Estoy dispuesto a contestar todas las preguntas que se puedan responder, asi que aprovechen.  
  
Sobre mi otro fic "un verano en casa de hermione" ya van a haber noticias. No se desesperen.  
  
Bueno vamos con el capitulo y espero que lo disfruten. En este capitulo aparece cindy para los que la pidieron, pero no aline (para los que tambien la habian pedido). Desde aca en adelante empieza la verdadera accion, aunque para lo mejor todavia faltan uno o dos capitulos mas. Tengo una catarata de ideas, aunque ya sabia cual iba a ser el final, y estoy cambiando un poco. Va a quedar muy bueno, espero.  
  
Bueno ahora si que lo disfruten. Besos y reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sirius black  
  
  
  
  
  
CAPITULO 6  
  
  
  
El regreso del mortífago  
  
¡Harry, despierta!  
  
Harry abrió los ojos y bostezó. Ron lo estaba abofeteando para que despertara.  
  
¡Basta ya! -gritó.  
  
Vaya que te has dormido... - le dijo Ron.  
  
Bueno... -comenzó Harry- lo que ocurrió es que ayer me acosté muy tarde y... -pero se detuvo.  
  
Miró alrededor y vio a la señora Pomfrey junto a su cama. Se extrañó. ¿Qué es lo que hacía ella en su habitación?. Entonces comprendió.  
  
¿Qué día es hoy? -preguntó, temiendo la respuesta.  
  
2 de noviembre - le dijo Ron- Te has acostado hace dos días y te has despertado recién.  
  
¿Qué me ocurrió? -le preguntó a la señora Pomfrey.  
  
Eso me gustaría a mi saber -le contestó con voz enigmática.  
  
Los días siguientes se sucedieron con normalidad. Harry y Hermione seguían sin dirigirse la palabra. Ron trató sin éxito de reconciliarlos hasta que desistió.  
  
Entretanto, Angelina los machacaba con entrenamientos de Quidditch tres veces a la semana, los cuales cada vez eran más duros. El equipo, después de un año completo sin jugar, aún no se encontraba a sí mismo. También se sentía mucho la falta de Oliver Wood. A pesar de que August no era un mal arquero, no era nada comparado con Wood. Aún le hacía falta mucha práctica. También se extrañaba su energía obsesiva, la cual le hacía tanta falta al equipo por aquellos días...  
  
Se avecinaba el partido contra Slytherin y Harry no tenía espacio en la cabeza para pensar en otra cosa. El ambiente,como siempre antes de estos choques tan importantes, estaba bastante tenso.  
  
Uno de esos días, en los que ya tenía suficientes preocupaciones, se le agregó otra más a su interminable lista.  
  
Estaba en la clase del profesor Binns, escuchando sus ensayos acerca de la rebelión de los leprechauns de 1723. Miró hacia sus lados. En un costado estaba Hermione (la cual sólo se había sentado allí porque no quedaba otro remedio, eran lugares fijos), mordiendo la pluma con cansancio, mientras escuchaba atentamente al profesor, y de vez en cuando anotaba alguna que otra cosa. Harry rápidamente apartó la mirada de ella. No quería que lo pescasen mirándola. Estaban peleados. Sí, eso era.  
  
Miró hacia su otro costado. Ron estaba con la cabeza entre los brazos, durmiendo descaradamente a pocos asientos del profesor. Un poco más allá, Neville no dormía, pero tenía la barbilla apoyada en la mesa, y la mirada perdida, dirigida hacia algún punto del pizarrón (que estaba en blanco, el Profesor Binns no lo utilizaba jamás).  
  
Harry estaba muy cansado. No venía durmiendo bien, y los entrenamientos de Quidditch eran agotadores. Sus párpados comenzaron a caer lentamente. y le estaba costando mucho evitarlo.  
  
Volaba sentado en un búho. Surcaba los aires durante lo que parecían como kilómetros y kilómetros. Pronto vio su destino. Se dirigía hacia una lúgubre casa en una colina. El ave llegó hasta un sillón y se escondió detrás de él.  
  
Harry tenía la impresión de haber estado en esa casa en alguna ocasión. De hecho, prefería no enterarse de quien estaba exactamente detrás del respaldo. Temía enterarse. Temía verlo, escucharlo, escuchar esa voz fría, que le erizaba los pelos de la nuca.  
  
Entonces escuchó una voz muy fría, que hablaba desde el sillón.  
  
Veo que no te has equivocado, Macnair. Debo felicitarte, supongo.  
  
Mu-muchas gracias, señor.  
  
Y ahora tú -el hombre del sillón se dirigió a otro, al que Harry tampoco podía ver. - Quiero ese objeto, ¿me entiendes? Lo quiero lo antes posible. Y , como sabes, no admito errores.  
  
Pero...señor.está Dumbledore...  
  
NO ADMITO ERRORES.  
  
Harry se despertó con un dolor muy fuerte en la cicatriz. Como no tardó en comprender, había gritado. Todo el grado estaba delante de él, contemplándolo con preocupación. Pidió permiso al profesor Binns para ir a la enfermería, pero no se dirigió allí. Fue directamente al despacho del profesor Dumbledore.  
  
Atravesó los largos pasillos a toda velocidad. Teniendo en cuenta que estaban desiertos, le costó muy poco llegar.  
  
Al fin vio la gárgola que cubría la puerta del despacho y, aún jadeando, se preguntó como diablos podría entrar, o si tendría que esperar a que Dumbledore saliera.  
  
¿Qué haces aquí Potter?  
  
Harry se dio vuelta. Era Snape. Estaba junto a Filch. Este último miraba a Harry con una expresión casi de asustado. Una expresión la cual Harry le había visto una sola vez. El día en el que descubrió los papeles de Embrujorapid. El día en el que descubrió que Filch era un squib, un no - mago de familia de magos.  
  
Necesito hablar con el director -le contestó a Snape, después de apartar la vista del celador.  
  
Me temo que ahora no podrá atenderte -le dijo el profesor, curvando los labios en una maligna sonrisa- Vuelve a clase.  
  
Tengo que hablar con Dumbledore - repitió.  
  
Vete - le dijo Snape entre dientes - si no quieres darme un buen motivo para quitarle cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor.  
  
Pero Harry no lo hizo. Se alejó (después de todo, no era bueno contrariar a Snape, y menos en aquellos días en los cuales estaba tan propenso a enfadarse por la elección de su sobrina para Gryffindor), pero no volvió a clase. Dobló la esquina y se quedó detrás de la pared esperando hasta que Snape haya entrado.  
  
Chicles de cereza - lo oyó decir.  
  
Harry escuchó el chirriar de la gárgola al correrse para dejar libre el paso. Acto seguido, volvió corriendo hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Ya tenía lo que quería. Sabía la clave de la oficina de Dumbledore. Llegó a toda velocidad y patinó al frenarse de golpe frente al cuadro de la Señora Gorda. Después de dar la contraseña entró y cruzo a toda prisa la desierta Sala Común (todos estaban en clase) hacia la escalera de caracol.  
  
Sin perder un minuto, entro a su pieza, buscó en su baúl y sacó la capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador. Se cubrió con la capa y toco el mapa con la varita. Se disponía a salir de su cuarto para volver de donde había venido. Tenía que ir a hablar con Dumbledore. Y se disponía a hacerlo, o a intentarlo, cuando lo que vio lo dejó helado.  
  
En el despacho de Dumbledore se encontraban el mismo Dumbledore, Snape y Filch. Pero vio una manchita en el otro extremo del mapa que decía...  
  
Harry se frotó los ojos, sin poder creer lo que veía. La cuarta diminuta manchita, que aparecía en otro lugar del castillo, bastante apartado, tenía la inscripción: Igor Karkaroff. Harry suponía que su paradero era secreto y nadie se había enterado de que él estaba en Hogwarts, ya que era buscado por Lord Voldemort. Pero esto era muy extraño.  
  
Siguió a la pequeña inscripción por unos instantes con la vista. Se dirigía de un lado a otro en uno de los corredores de las mazmorras, como buscando algo. Finalmente, comenzó a subir por las escaleras. Sigilosamente, salió del castillo y se quedó detrás de los invernaderos. Allí estuvo durante un tiempo.  
  
Harry aún no se movía de su lugar. Estaba esperando para ver que es lo que haría Karkaroff. El corazón le latía rápidamente. De pronto, Snape y Filch salieron del despacho de Dumbledore, atravesaron el vestíbulo y se dirigieron hacia los terrenos. Caminaron por las orillas del bosque prohibido. Repentinamente, Karkaroff comenzó a seguirlos, y se unió a ellos.  
  
No lo podía creer. Parecían estar conversando. Pero Karkaroff no debía estar allí. No podía estar allí. Karkaroff era buscado por Voldemort. Se suponía que si Snape sabía que Karkaroff estaba en Hogwarts, se lo habría dicho a Dumbledore. ¿Qué era entonces lo que Karkaroff tenía que hacer en el castillo? ¿Sería alguna misión secreta dada por Dumbledore?  
  
Pero también era perfectamente posible que Snape supiera, pero no se lo hubiera dicho a Dumbledore. Harry sabía que el director confiaba en Snape. Pero Snape era muy amigo de Karkaroff. Eso también lo sabía. Podría estar encubriéndolo.  
  
Harry cambió de planes. No le agradaba hablar con el director acerca de Snape, porque sabía que a Dumbledore no le haría gracia. Tampoco estaba muy seguro de quién exactamente le había enviado el Mapa del Merodeador, y no quería que el director empezara con incómodas preguntas. Apreciaba mucho a aquel mapa, y no quería que fuera confiscado.  
  
Por lo tanto, se quitó la capa, guardó el mapa, y salió apresuradamente de su habitación para encontrarse con Ron y relatarle lo ocurrido.  
  
Lo encontró en el Gran Salón, almorzando. Se sentó a su lado y le contó, mediante susurros, todo lo que había visto, y las sospechas que tenía. Sin embargo, no le contó el sueño, y dijo que había ido a ver a Dumbledore porque le había dolido la cicatriz.  
  
¿Tu crees que Dumbledore le ha dado alguna tarea a Karkaroff? - preguntó Ron. - Me parece más probable que Karkaroff esté infiltrado en Hogwarts clandestinamente, y que Snape lo esté encubriendo.  
  
No lo se. - dijo Harry, pensativo. - Dumbledore.  
  
Ya se que Dumbledore confía en Snape - lo interrumpió Ron, con un tono de exasperación en la voz. - Pero puede ser. ¿Quién sabe?  
  
Sí, supongo que sí - dijo Harry, pinchando una papa con el tenedor y llevándosela a la boca.  
  
Harry - dijo de nuevo Ron.  
  
Harry tenía la boca llena, pero lo miró para darle a entender que lo escuchaba.  
  
¿No crees que ya es hora de que hagas las paces con Hermione? - le dijo. Harry intentó protestar, pero Ron siguió hablando y ahogó sus palabras (sin contar con el hecho de que se le hacía muy difícil hablar con la boca llena de comida). - En verdad no se quien tiene la razón, Harry, pero piensa. Ha estado muy mal. Llora con mucha frecuencia y se encuentra muy sensible. Ella te aprecia mucho. Y yo se que tu también la extrañas.  
  
Eso es lo que tu crees - contestó Harry.  
  
Pero sin duda no era verdad. Sí que echaba de menos a Hermione. Pero no iba a ser él quien ceda. Quizás Ron notó en su tono de voz que no había sido del todo sincero, porque le puso cara de "no te creo".  
  
Si quiere disculparse, que lo haga - dijo finalmente Harry. - Si tanto la afecta, que lo haga ella. Se metió en la boca un último trozo de carne y fueron juntos a la próxima clase.  
  
La tensión por el partido frente a Slytherin aumentaba cada día. Como siempre antes de estos partidos, se originaban disputas en los corredores. Era una especie de clásico. El equipo de Gryffindor entrenaba cada vez más duro, pero no podía alcanzar el buen rendimiento conseguido en años anteriores.  
  
Harry se encontraba el viernes en una clase de Fleur Delacour acerca del maleficio Imperius. Al igual que Moody, ella tenía permiso de Dumbledure para echarles este maleficio por turnos para ver si podían resistirse.  
  
Para vencer al maleficio hace falta tener mucha fuerza de voluntad. Sólo tienen que creer en ustedes mismos y saber que pueden hacerlo - les decía, en lo que se parecía más al discurso de un motivador profesional que a una clase de magia.  
  
De este modo, uno tras uno fueron pasando al frente y obligados por Fleur a hacer la clase de cosas más extrañas que Harry había visto. Seamus comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared con tanta violencia, que luego tuvo que dirigirse a la enfermería para que le aplicaran un hechizo contra la inflamación (tenía varios chichones). Incluso Hermione fue vencida. Comenzó a bailar delante de toda la clase, y, para cuando el hechizo terminó, estaba muy avergonzada y miraba hacia el piso.  
  
Algunos, incluidos Harry, y en parte, Ron, lograban resistirse a medias luego de mucho intentos, pero nadie lo hacía completamente.  
  
Cuando salió de allí, se dirigió al Gran Comedor para almorzar. Vio a Hermione hablando con Kevin en la mesa de los prefectos. Rápidamente apartó la vista y se fue a sentar al lado de Ron. Ya sentado, lo primero que oyó fue un llanto ahogado que venía de detrás suyo. Se dio vuelta y vio a Cindy, que estaba llorando desconsolada, y a otra chica de su edad, a la que le estaba explicando algo.  
  
Harry volteó la silla y le habló.  
  
¿Pasa algo, Cindy? -le preguntó.  
  
M-mi...mi ga-ga-gatito...ha muerto...- alcanzó Harry a comprender entre sus sollozos.  
  
Oh, cuanto lo siento -dijo.  
  
De pronto, sin previo aviso, Cindy se subió al regazo de Harry y se acurrucó allí. Harry se quedó desconcertado, sin saber lo que hacer. Se sentía muy incómodo. Pero Cindy no parecía querer salir de allí. Finalmente, accedió a bajarse, (Harry se sintió agradecido) pero no sin antes besarlo en la mejilla.  
  
Vaya... -comenzó Ron.  
  
No digas nada -se atajó Harry. Sabía que estaba un tanto colorado. Parvati y Lavender se reían entre susurros, y Ginny parecía a punto de matar a Cindy. Un poco más allá, y sola como siempre, estaba sentada Aline, comiendo rápidamente. Cada vez que la veía, a Harry se le producía esa misma extraña sensación, como de querer averiguar más acerca de ella.  
  
¿No crees que es muy pequeña para ti? - escucho la voz de Ron desde lejos, la cual lo volvió a la realidad.  
  
Bah, ya cállate y come, porque debemos ir a la clase de Hagrid.  
  
Y así hicieron. Después de comer, se dirigieron hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, donde ya estaban esperando todos los de Slytherin. Harry también distinguió unos cuantos Occamys encerrados en grandes jaulas.  
  
Aquellos asquerosos animales medían ya unos cincuenta centímetros de largo, y, a juzgar tanto por las caras de furia que le dirigían a la clase, como también porque quedaban bastantes menos, no se habían vuelto más pacíficos.  
  
Para horror de todos los chicos, Hagrid le explicó que estaban así porque hacían días que no salían de la jaula, y los iba a sacar para que ellos los cuiden.  
  
Deben darles de comer y asearlos - les dijo Hagrid señalándoles una hilera de grandes tinas de madera y cepillos.  
  
Pero a los pájaros no les gustaba bañarse. Harry trabajó con Ron, y debían tenerlo atado muy fuerte para que no se moviera o los atacara.  
  
Al finalizar la clase, Harry y Ron, que, al igual que todo el resto del curso, estaban empapados, sucios y rasguñados por todas partes, se acercaron a Hagrid para hablar con él, ya que hace mucho tiempo que no lo veían, y éste los invitó a una taza de té en su cabaña.  
  
Estuvieron conversando de diversos temas, incluyendo, por supuesto, el partido que se jugaría al día siguiente. Hasta que a Harry se le ocurrió algo que había querido decirle a Hagrid hace mucho tiempo, y más aún ahora que estaban sucediendo cosas extrañas.  
  
Hagrid -dijo de pronto - ¿recuerdas que el profesor Dumbledore les había dado deberes para el verano a ti y a Madame Maxime? ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Qué era lo que debías hacer? Bien, bastante bien - contestó Hagrid evasivamente, sin levantar la vista de las grandes botas que estaba zurciendo. Aunque de repente cambió la expresión por una más brusca y agregó - pero no pregunten porque no voy a decirles más que eso.  
  
Harry estaba seguro que esos deberes eran ir a hablar con los gigantes que habitaban en las montañas para hacerlos entrar en razón y que no se unieran a Voldemort. Si Hagrid decía que les había ido bien, eso significaba que Voldemort aún no los había reclutado. Se sintió sólo un poco más tranquilo.  
  
Pero sin embargo, luego recordó a los Dementores, y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Criaturas asquerosas, capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por un poco de alegría, por unas cuantas almas. ¿Qué ocurriría si Voldemort lograba reclutarlos? Y aún más, los mortífagos presos en Azkaban quedarían en libertad, y todo se convertiría en un caos.  
  
Hagrid - dijo nuevamente - ¿recuerdas cuando. - dudó un momento y luego dijo - cuando estuviste en Azkaban? -. Hagrid asintió, pero una expresión muy sombría le apareció en el rostro. Era evidente que no le gustaba hablar de ese tema. - Bien. - prosiguió Harry. - Por lo que viste allí. ¿crees que serían muchos los que se unirían a Vol. a quien-tu-sabes si logra asaltar la fortaleza?  
  
Hagrid se quedó callado por unos instantes. Luego, mirando el vacío y sin dejar de lado la expresión sombría, dijo:  
  
En Azkaban hay mucha gente. No sólo mortífagos, Harry. Mucha gente sin agallas que se unirían a quien-tu-sabes si el se lo pidiese. Ese es mi temor. No sólo los mortífagos volverán con él. Si logra volver, volverá aún más fuerte que antes.  
  
Quieres decir. - preguntó Ron, aterrado - .que la cantidad de mortífagos sería muy grande.  
  
Hagrid asintió.  
  
Desgraciadamente - dijo - son muchos todavía los que piensan que los muggles, o los magos de ascendencia muggle, o los. - tragó saliva - gigantes. o todos los que no sean como ellos. deben ser eliminados de la sociedad. Muchos son los que piensan que esta clase de gente no tiene libertad de compartir derechos en el mundo mágico. Pasa en todas las sociedades. Los mas ricos y poderosos desprecian a las clases más bajas. Las discriminan. Yo estoy cansado de esto. Pero sin duda ya me he acostumbrado.  
  
Tanto Harry como Ron permanecieron totalmente callados. Se miraron, y volvieron a mirar a Hagrid, quién siguió hablando.  
  
Este tipo de gente estará encantada en torturar o incluso. - Hagrid no dijo nada, pero era demasiado obvio lo que había querido significar. Tomo aire y siguió hablando. - Incluso Fudge.Fudge se ha negado a creer en el regreso de quien-tu-sabes. No se siente especialmente afectado. Porque él piensa que los que no provienen de familias de magos no tienen los mismos derechos que los demás. Se considera superior. - Hagrid hablaba con el odio impregnado en sus palabras. Harry nunca los había oído hablar así, y, a juzgar por la mirada que le dirigió, Ron tampoco. - ¿Saben? - siguió hablando Hagrid - en cierto modo, Fudge está ayudando al levantamiento de quien-ustedes-saben. Porque encubriéndolo todo, y fingiendo que nunca pasó, no se gana nada. Dumbledore, en cambio, es diferente. Es un gran hombre, Dumbledore. No tiene problemas en aceptar en su escuela a los nacidos de muggles, ni los tuvo en contratar al profesor Lupin, ni a. ni a.- volvió a tragar saliva y bajó la mirada - ni a mí. Está luchando activamente contra quien-ustedes-saben, y confió en que podrá reducirlo antes de que tome demasiada fuerza.  
  
Todos se quedaron callados.  
  
Tienes razón - añadió Ron, después de un momento.  
  
La conversación volvió a abocarse a la escuela, en si estaban trabajando duro, y en las posibilidades que tenía Gryffindor en el partido contra Slytherin del día siguiente.  
  
Luego de la charla con Hagrid, y cuando no faltaba mucho para que oscureciese, Harry se separó de Ron y se dirigió hacia el campo de Quidditch para el último entrenamiento. Cuando llegó (un poco tarde, a decir verdad), ya estaban todos, y se veían extremadamente nerviosos. Nadie hablaba demasiado. Era obvio que les iba a costar mucho el partido del día siguiente.  
  
Casi en silencio, utilizaron lo que quedaba del día para practicar unos últimos movimientos tácticos. Finalmente, Angelina les dirigió un discurso dándoles ánimo, y luego les permitió irse.  
  
Esa misma noche, el clima en la Sala Común era de una gran emoción con tensión mazcladas. La mayoría de la gente confiaba en una gran actuación del conjunto de Gryffindor, como ya había sido tantas veces. Sólo los que estaban dentro del equipo sabían que sin Wood no sería lo mismo. Incluso Fred y George parecían más pálidos de lo normal, y ya no se preocupaban en ser el centro de atención.  
  
Harry estaba muy nervioso. Estaba sentado en una mesa apartada del bullicio, haciendo la tarea de adivinación junto a Ron. Harry vio también a Hermione, no parecía con ánimo de estudiar, y estaba charlando sin mucho entusiasmo con Alicia y Katie. Al verla, Harry se sintió muy mal. Recordaba las noches anteriores a los partidos, los tres juntos sentados. Ella siempre lo animaba cuando él estaba nervioso. Por un fugaz momento se le pasó por la cabeza ir con ella a hacer las paces, y parecía que Ron se dio cuenta, porque lo miró seriamente.  
  
Adelante - le dijo con una mueca de su mano. - ¿Vas a disculparte?  
  
Prefiero no hablar de eso - contestó Harry secamente. Por una vez,  
  
Ron no insistió. Quizás penso en no ocasionarle problemas a Harry cuando lo necesitaban con la mente despejada para el partido del día siguiente. En lugar de eso, estuvieron conversando acerca de lo que Harry había visto hacía ya varios días en el mapa del merodeador.  
  
¿Pero qué diablos hacía Karkaroff? - dijo Ron pensativamente. -Ese tipo nunca me ha dado muy buena espina. Quizás esté tramando algo.  
  
No creo, porque si no, ¿que hacía con Snape?. Si quisiera hacer algo malo, entraría al castillo a escondidas.  
  
Quizás -dijo Ron -¿pero que hacía con ellos Filch? Además, lo que dijiste es suponiendo que Snape no esté traicionando a Dumbledore.  
  
Harry se encogió de hombros y luego dijo:  
  
No lo se. Dumbledore confía en Snape.  
  
Te estás pareciendo a Hermione - le espetó Ron. Harry se quedó callado. No le agradaba hablar de ella.  
  
Deberíamos ir a dormir, - dijo de pronto - porque mañana será el partido.  
  
Como quieras - le contestó Ron.  
  
Luego de ordenar apresuradamente los apuntes de Trelawney, subieron por la escalera de caracol sin pronunciar palabra. A juzgar por la cara de Ron, estaba muy cansado. Y en realidad, Harry también lo estaba. Pero el cosquilleo que sentía en el estómago amenazaba con no dejarlo dormir.  
  
Se puso el pijama y descorrió las cortinas en su cama de cuatro palos con dosel. Se acostó, aún pensando en la conversación que habían tenido con Hagrid. Pensó en los gigantes, en los mortífagos, en los dementores. Un horrible escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, y se estremeció. Recordaba aún la putrefacta cabeza del dementor que había intentado besarlo aquella noche hacía un año y medio. La noche en la que descubrió la verdad acerca de Sirius. Recordó también repentinamente la voz de sus padres. sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho. Tenía miedo, tenía que reconocerlo. Pensó en los estragos que podría causar Voldemort con un ejército de criaturas malignas.  
  
Pero después de todo, Hagrid tenía razón. No había motivo para preocuparse mientras esté Dumbledore. Harry se sentía de verdad protegido. Y también estaba Sirius, y también, Harry sabía, aunque no con exactitud, que había un pequeño grupo de personas luchando contra la resurrección de Voldemort.  
  
Sí, eso era lo importante. Luchar hasta el final, no sucumbir ante el miedo... 


	7. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Volvi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! no creo que NADIE se acuerde de mi, y los7as que se acuerdan me deben recordar como un MENTIROSO y FALLUTO por todas las veces que prometí seguir con mi fic (que empecé alla por septiembre) y no lo hice. Pero tuve muchas problemas con la compu, aparte de las pruebas y cuando quise ponerme a escribir me rompi el brazo y estuve un mes y medio con yeso hasta el hombro sin poder escribir.  
  
Pero ahora perdonenme please que voy a tratar de ir mas rapido y por eso espero poder subir hasta tres capitulos durante el fin de semana, como para compensar.  
  
Gracias por volver (si vuelven) todos los que lo estaban leyendo desde antes, hayan dejado review o no. Y los que nunca lo leyeron, pueden empezarlo desde el principio, no se si yo puedo decirlo pero creo que esta bueno, o por lo menos no tan malo.  
  
Lo estoy subiendo viernes 24 de enero, quizas aparezca en la web el sabado u hoy a la noche, llénenme de reviews y veran hasta dos capitulos mas antes del domingo a la noche, dia en el que si dioz quiere me ire de vacaciones (pero no se preocupen, les voy a dejar para leer y creo que desde alla tambien seguire subiendo).  
  
Gracias por bancarme y besos a todas (digo todas porque la verdad creo que la mayoria son mujeres, o por lo menos las que dejan reviews, porque las mujeres son mucho mas de dejar reviews que los hombres).  
  
REVIEWSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sirius black  
  
PD: que lo disfruten  
  
  
  
  
  
CAPITULO 7  
  
Gryffindor vs. Slytherin  
  
Al día siguiente, Harry se levantó sobresaltado. No había conseguido dormir muy bien, y fue con un sacudón de Ron que se despertó. Al igual que la mayoría de los miembros del equipo de Gryffindor, no desayunó casi nada aquella mañana. Todos parecían extremadamente nerviosos. Harry captó a Malfoy en la mesa de Slytherin. Estaba más pálido de lo habitual, si eso era posible, y respondía con gestos a Crabbe y Goyle, quienes estaban sentados a sus lados y, a juzgar por la forma en la que comían, no parecían nerviosos en absoluto.  
  
A eso de las once menos diez se dirigieron a los vestuarios. Se cambiaron en silencio, y, una vez sentados en los bancos de madera, Angelina les habló como lo hubiera hecho Wood.  
  
Sabemos que no estamos en plenas condiciones y que aún nos falta mucho para llegar a lo que éramos antes. Pero nuestro rival tampoco está en condiciones óptimas. Ha tenido cuatro bajas. ¡Cuatro! No nos dejemos abatir. También sabemos que el equipo de Slytherin tiene escobas muy buenas, pero nosotros somos mejores que ellos en todo aspecto. ¡Adelante equipo!  
  
Harry tomó la Saeta de Fuego y salió al campo de juego. Con la inmediata aparición del equipo, bajó la ovación desde tres de las cuatro tribunas. La mayor parte del estadio los aplaudía, excluyendo obviamente a los de Slytherin que los silbaron a más no poder, pero por supuesto eso a Harry no le importó.  
  
Le temblaban las piernas y sentía como las tripas se le retorcían. Pero no se preocupo demasiado. Sabía que una vez en el aire, cuando todo se ponía en juego, todo desaparecía. Los nervios en el resto de los jugadores (principalmente en el debutante Jigger) ya eran palpables. Harry miró al frente y vio a Malfoy, a Montague y a Pucey, junto a otros cuatro chicos a los que Harry no conocía.  
  
Angelina se adelantó y estrechó la mano de Pucey. Ninguno de los dos sonrió. Ninguno de los dos siquiera miró al otro o hizo alguna mueca. Se soltarón muy rápidamente, como si les hubiera dado corriente. Todos montaron sus escobas, incluyendo la señora Hooch, que hizo sonar fuertemente su silbato.  
  
Harry pateó con fuerza el piso y salió disparado hacia arriba, sintiendo la ya conocida sensación del viento azotándole la cara y metiéndose a través de su túnica. Los ruidos de la multitud eran acompañados por los gritos de Lee Jordan.  
  
¡Comienza el partido! ¡El equipo de Gryffindor estrena guardián, y parece que tienen un plantel muy bueno! El conjunto de Slytherin ha tenido muchas bajas y hay muchos jugadores nuevos, de los que francamente no tengo idea de cómo se llaman. Ah, gracias profesora. Aquí me acaban de entregar una lista en la que aparecen los jugadores Lochkin, Bruce, Manson y MacHutts.  
  
Harry volvió a mirar a los jugadores de Slytherin, y se sorprendió al ver que uno de los nuevos cazadores era Kevin. En cuanto tomó la pelota y Lee gritó su nombre, pudo comprobar que se llamaba Kevin MacHutts y cursaba sexto año.  
  
El partido transcurría sin grandes incidentes durante los primeros minutos. Harry sobrevolaba el campo, seguido de cerca por Malfoy. Gryffindor tenía la pelota...  
  
Y ahora la tiene Johnson, que toca con Bell, y sigue Bell en posesión de la quaffle...elude a uno...a dos...a tres...impresionante Katie, tiroooooooooo...¡¡¡GOL DE GRYFFINDOR!!! ¡¡¡SÍ!!! ¡¡¡ASI SE HACE!!! ¡Y el partido está diez a cero para los leones!  
  
Harry volaba tranquilamente por encima del resto de los jugadores, aguzando la vista en busca de la snitch. Daba vueltas alrededor de los aros, esperando. No había señales de nada. Lee, por su parte, seguía hablando mal del equipo de Slytherin.  
  
¡Muy fea falta! - exclamó, en el momento que Montague le daba un codazo a Alicia en el estomago y le quitaba la quaffle de ese modo. - Parece que la señora Hooch va a tener que mirar el partido más de cerca, porque no se dio cuenta - la profesora McGonagall le dirigió una mirada amenazadora. - Pero, a pesar de los cambios, sin duda el equipo de Slytherin sigue siendo tan sucio como otros años - se oyó el abucheo de la parcialidad de Slytherin, y también las disculpas que Lee Jordan le ofrecía a la profesora McGonagall.  
  
Sin embargo, Harry pensó que Lee tenía razón. Si no lograba ver rápidamente la snitch, alguien podía resultar herido. Los jugadores de Slytherin, tanto los novatos como los antiguos, presentaban un juego muy sucio.  
  
En una jugada, Bruce agarró a Angelina por la túnica para impedirle el paso, y la señora Hooch pitó penal. La misma Angelina tiró y convirtió.  
  
¡Muy bien Gryffindor! - bramaba Jordan eufórico. - ¡Así se hace, leones! ¡No nos van a ganar con el juego sucio!  
  
Jordan, si no puedes mantenerte imparcial.  
  
Pero profesora.  
  
JORDAN.  
  
Está bien, está bien, disculpe.  
  
Al cabo de un rato, Alicia había logrado otro tanto, y Kevin también había hecho uno, lo que dejaba la puntuación en 30 a 10 en favor de Gryffindor.  
  
De pronto, cuando no habían llegado aún a la media hora de juego, Harry lo vio. Un destello dorado brillaba en la base de los postes de Slytherin. era su oportunidad. No hacía mucho tiempo que había empezado el partido, y podrían liquidarlo. Le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Malfoy, quien estaba unos metros por encima de él. Evidentemente, Malfoy no había visto la Snitch. Pero si capto la mirada de Harry, y quizás comprendió algo, o al menos lo sospecho, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Harry se había lanzado en picado a toda velocidad. Malfoy también lo hizo, pero estaba muy por detrás. Harry sentía el rugido del viento en los oídos, y se sentía en lo suyo. Las caídas en picado eran su especialidad.  
  
Aumentó la velocidad y sintió a Malfoy pisándole los talones. No se molestó en voltear para comprobarlo. Estaba ya a escasos diez metros de la snitch. Cinco. El público contenía la respiración como uno solo.  
  
Repentinamente, Harry sintió un golpe, y un dolor terrible en la espalda. Indudablemente, una bludger le había dado de lleno. Aguantó por unos instantes y con un último esfuerzo intentó tomar la snitch, pero no lo logró. El dolor era muy intenso, no podía moverse. Le costaba mantenerse en la escoba. Volteó hacia Angelina y le hizo señas para que pida un minuto de descanso, y de esa manera puedan bajar a tierra.  
  
¡Tramposo! ¡Asqueroso embustero! - comenzó a gritar Lee Jordan. La profesora McGonagall parecía hallarse fuera de sí, pero de todos modos lo silenció.  
  
Harry no comprendía lo que había pasado. No entendía porque todos los Gryffindor se abalanzaban hacia él, ni porque Fred y George insultaban a los Slytherin con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Sólo había sido una bludger, nada fuera de la ley. La señora Hooch, por indicación de Angelina, pitó, y los catorce jugadores pusieron sus pies en tierra. En el caso de Harry, sólo estuvo parado por unos momentos, porque de inmediato el dolor lo venció y se echó al suelo.  
  
¡Nunca se había visto algo igual! - seguía gritando Lee - ¡El golpeador de Slytherin lanzó su bate para impedirle a Potter atrapar la snitch!  
  
Entonces eso había sido, se dijo Harry. No una bludger, como él había pensado. Ahora se explicaba que todo el equipo se arracimara en torno a la señora Hooch, y no en torno a él mismo, que estaba tendido en el suelo.  
  
¡No fue mi intención, profesora! - dijo Bruce. - El bate se me soltó de las manos.  
  
La señora Hooch lo miró muy enojada. Obviamente no le creía, y, a pesar de que era obvio que había sido un golpe intencional, no había pruebas de ello.  
  
Por fin, todo el equipo se volvió hacia donde estaba Harry. Le dolía enormemente la espalda, y temió haberse fracturado. Entre el embrollo de piernas que lo rodeaba, alcanzó a vislumbrar a la señora Pomfrey, que se dirigía hacia él a toda velocidad, y a Ron, que intentaba introducirse en el campo, aunque sin ningún resultado. Detrás de Ron, vio la enorme figura de Hagrid abriéndose paso entre la multitud. Para él era mucho más fácil. Rápidamente estuvo dentro del campo y se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia Harry.  
  
¿Te encuentras bien, Harry? - le preguntó George, que parecía muy asustado.  
  
Por supuesto que no - contestó, detrás de él, la voz de la señora Pomfrey.  
  
Inmediatamente se inclinó sobre él y lo examinó unos momentos. Mediante la varita le vendó el torso. Lo recostó en una camilla, que también había hecho aparecer por arte de magia. Todo el equipo estaba arrodillado delante suyo, con caras que expresaban intensa preocupación.  
  
¿Crees que podrás seguir? - le preguntó Angelina.  
  
Si les interesa mi opinión, este chico no puede mover un hueso - les dijo la señora Pomfrey.  
  
Pero Harry la miró implorante.  
  
Por favor - le suplicó. - No podremos jugar sin buscador. Y debemos ganar este partido.  
  
La señora Pomfrey lo miró durante unos segundos en silencio, como evaluando la situación. Harry, por su parte, sabía que era más probable que la profesora McGonagall alabara a la profesora Trelawney antes que la señora Pomfrey lo deje jugar en ese estado.  
  
En efecto:  
  
Lo siento, Potter - le dijo muy seria - pero no puedo dejarte jugar. No en esas condiciones.  
  
A Harry se le cayó el mundo a los pies. Con un jugador de menos, lo más probable sería que pierdan por unos trescientos puntos. Miró al resto del equipo. Todos parecían tan aturdidos como el. Finalmente, fue Angelina quien tomó la palabra.  
  
Pero por favor, señora Pomfrey. - le dijo en tono de súplica.  
  
Me temo que ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir - replicó la enfermera, tajante.  
  
Harry seguía tendido en el piso. Por entre la madeja de piernas, vio a Malfoy y al resto de los Slytherins sonriendo con gesto satisfecho. Hagrid había vuelto a las tribunas, y tanto el como Ron y todos sus compañeros de pieza parecían muy preocupados. No había oportunidad. Perderían contra Slytherin. Perderían contra Malfoy. No creía poder soportarlo. El nunca había perdido un partido de Quidditch contra Slytherin.  
  
Vio a sus compañeros de equipo, y todos estaban furiosos. George se volteó hacia Bruce y le gritó algo que Harry, entre el dolor y los ruidos, no alcanzó a escuchar. Pero Madame Hooch sí escucho, y fue evidente que no había sido nada bueno. Se dirigió hacia él y comenzó a hablarle con una expresión muy severa en el rostro. Angelina, quien junto a Fred había estado arrodillada en el suelo a un lado de Harry, parecía muy preocupada.  
  
Aunque no todo estaba perdido, pensó Harry. Al ver que el partido no se reanudaba, la profesora McGonagall se dirigía a toda prisa hacia ellos. Quizás ella haría entrar en razón a la señora Pomfrey. Porque la profesora McGonagall, jefa de la casa Gryffindor, tenía tantas ganas como ellos de ganar el partido y la copa.  
  
¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó cuando al fin llegó hasta ellos, un tanto preocupada.  
  
Este chico no podrá jugar - explicó la señora Pomfrey una vez más.  
  
La profesora McGonagall se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes que parecieron eternos, con una mirada indefinida en el rostro.  
  
Con una seña, se llevó aparte a Madame Pomfrey y comenzó a hablar con ella en susurros. Parecía que la enfermera no iba a dar el brazo a torcer tan fácilmente. Luego de unos momentos, regresaron con los jugadores, el clima en el estadio estaba muy denso, ambas parcialidades se abucheaban y silbaban unos a los otros. La Profesora McGonagall se dirigió a Harry.  
  
Ya no te duele tanto, ¿verdad?-.  
  
La verdad era que el vendaje le había aliviado el dolor un tanto, pero cuando, sentado en el suelo, negó con la cabeza, sintió como si la espalda se le fuera a partir en dos. La señora Pomfrey se mordió un labio y luego habló en un tono de resignación.  
  
Bien. - dijo muy lentamente, como contra su voluntad - bien. Jugará - ante esta palabra todo el equipo de Gryffindor estalló en gritos de alivio - Pero - agregó, elevando ligeramente la voz - deberá jugar vendado. Y cuando el partido finalice, ira directamente a la enfermería.  
  
Dicho esto, vendó a Harry aún con más fuerza y este se colocó con un poco de dificultad la túnica de Quidditch sobre las vendas. Luego le hizo beber una poción naranja muy fuerte. Harry se la tomó hasta la última gota, y sintió que a medida que iba bajando le quemaba la garganta y el estomago.  
  
Después de haber terminado, y con la ayuda de Fred y George, se levantó. Fue hasta la Saeta de Fuego y la montó. Con una patada, se elevó y rápidamente estuvo por encima de los otros jugadores, con la excepción de Malfoy, que estaba muy cerca suyo. La señora Hooch se subió a su escoba y pitó para reanudar el encuentro.  
  
¡Increíble! -gritaba Lee Jordan - ¡A pesar de todo, el buscador de Gryffindor seguirá jugando! Eso es coraje, señoras y señores, eso es coraje. No como los cobardes de Slytherin que utilizan tácticas sucias para.  
  
¡JORDAN!  
  
El partido siguió con normalidad. Aunque sin duda ya se tornaba incluso peligroso, debido a las trampas de los de Slytherin. de pronto, Alicia Spinnet atrapó la quaffle.  
  
¡Y la juega con Angelina! - gritaba Lee a través del megáfono mágico - ¡Cuidado con esa bludger! ¡Bien hecho! Angelina se la devuelve a Alicia y.  
  
Tres cuartos del estadio bramaron en ese instante. Todos, menos lo de Slytherin, se indignaron al ver que Pucey, para evitar el tanto, le aferraba la cabeza a Alicia. Para no perder el equilibrio, esta tuvo que soltar la quaffle y agarrarse a la escoba con ambas manos.  
  
¡Penal! - gritó la señora Hooch - ¡penal! Y usted tendrá una suspención, no le quepa la menor duda. - La señora Hooch parecía fuera de sí, mirando al cazador de Slytherin con sus dos ojos de halcón. Pucey se asustó, como temiendo que lo atacara.  
  
¡Lo va a lanzar Alicia.! ¡¡¡TANTO PARA GRYFFINDOR Y YA ESTAMOS 40 A 10!!!  
  
Y entonces, cuando todos volvían a retomar sus puestos y apenas el partido se había reanudado, sucedió por segunda vez. Un fuerte resplandor dorado le indicó que la snitch se encontraba a unos cuantos metros por encima del campo.  
  
Malfoy estaba mucho más cerca de ella, y Harry se desesperó porque no la viera. Al parecer, sólo él la había visto, porque nadie en todo el estadio parecía reaccionar. Pero no podía dirigirse hacia ella a toda velocidad porque Malfoy le ganaría de mano.  
  
Entonces se le ocurrió una gran idea. Volteó, y aceleró a toda velocidad para el otro lado. Malfoy picó. Creyó que Harry había visto la snitch en la otra punta del campo, y se lanzó raudo tras él. Todo el público aulló al unísono, para después contener la respiración y seguir con la vista a los dos buscadores. Incluso el resto de los jugadores habían dejado de lado la quaffle.  
  
Iban muy rápido. Pero la distancia que los separaba era mucha, por lo que Harry prefirió bajar un poco la velocidad sin que se notara y esperarlo. Así lo hizo, y pronto estuvieron a la misma altura. Harry se lanzó en picada, y Malfoy lo imitó. Harry sentía como su espalda se quejaba a gritos por el gran esfuerzo que debía hacer, pero aguantó un poco más. En esos momentos, lo único que se escuchaba en todo el campo eran los comentarios emocionados de Lee Jordan. Todos los demás estaban en silencio, aguardando.  
  
Ya le faltaba cada vez menos. ya estaban casi en el suelo. Malfoy seguía a su lado, pero Harry estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que tenía que hacer.  
  
A tiempo, giró cuando ya estaba muy cerca del piso. Pero Malfoy no se esperaba esto. Se estrelló con un ruido sordo y gritó de dolor. Los simpatizantes de Slytherin se lamentaron. Pero Harry no tenía tiempo para detenerse a mirarle la cara a Malfoy (aunque sin duda hubiera sido muy gracioso). Se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde verdaderamente estaba la snitch. Seguía allí. Sin perder un solo instante, aceleró su Saeta tanto como pudo. La espalda le dolía muchísimo y casi no podía mantenerse de pie. Pero era un último esfuerzo.sólo un último esfuerzo.  
  
Logró esquivar ambas bludgers, lanzadas por los dos golpeadores de Slytherin, y por un momento temió que le lanzaran otro bate, pero no fue así. Ya estaba muy cerca. estiró su mano. y sintió el contacto con el frío metal.las alas golpeando frenéticamente contra su puño cerrado.  
  
¡Magnífica jugada del buscador de Gryffindor! - gritaba Lee Jordan, eufórico. - El estúpido de. perdón profesora, quiero decir. el. bueno. Malfoy. no pudo detenerse y ahora está siendo atendido por la señora Pomfrey. Harry Potter ha atrapado la snitch a pesar de que jugó gran parte del partido vendado, por culpa del sucio tramposo que. - Lee se detuvo durante un instante, como esperando que la profesora McGonagall lo reprenda, pero ella estaba demasiado lejos de allí, averiguando lo que le había ocurrido a Malfoy - .que lo golpeó con el bate. ¡GRYFFINDOR A GANADO POR 190 A 10!  
  
Harry bajó con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, aunque el dolor le transfiguraba la cara, y todos sus compañeros lo vinieron a abrazar. El Amago de Wronski le había salido a la perfección. Entre la multitud, vio a Ron y a Hagrid acercándose hasta él.  
  
Estupendo - le dijo Ron - si hubieras visto la cara de Malfoy. además la señora Hooch suspendió a Pucey por un partido - completó con una sonrisa tan grande como la de Harry.  
  
Vaya, Harry, esa ha sido una jugada magnífica -le dijo Angelina. Parecía especialmente feliz, y era una felicidad bien merecida. Había debutado como entrenadora con nada más y nada menos que una victoria frente a Slytherin.  
  
Muy bien hecho compañero -le dijo George al tiempo que le palmeaba el hombro.  
  
Estupendo -añadió Alicia.  
  
Harry sentía un intenso dolor en la espalda, que le dificultaba caminar, y que impidió, entre otras cosas, que sus compañeros lo llevaran en andas. En lugar de eso, decidieron acompañarlo entre todos a la salida del estadio, donde Madame Pomfrey lo estaba esperando con los labios apretados.  
  
Vamos a la enfermería - le dijo, tomándolo del brazo bruscamente.  
  
Ron y todo el equipo de Gryffindor fueron con él hasta la enfermería, aún vestidos con las túnicas de Quidditch y comentando el partido, todos muy contentos.  
  
Cuando llegaron, la señora Pomfrey le aplicó otro vendaje aún más fuerte que el primero, y le dio de beber una poción aún más asquerosa. Mientras Harry la bebía en silencio, Fred le dirigía una significativa mirada, como insinuándole algo, pero Harry no lo comprendía.  
  
Finalmente, fue Fred quien habló, resignado a que Harry comprendiera lo que quería decirle:  
  
Señora Pomfrey, ¿Harry deberá pasar la noche aquí? Porque. usted sabe. la fiesta que haremos en la sala común va a estar muy interesante y.  
  
No, Weasley - dijo la señora Pomfrey en tono cortante, parecía enfadada - ni lo pienses. Potter deberá pasar la noche aquí.  
  
Pero por favor. - le suplicó Harry, usando los conocimientos adquiridos de Dudley, para inspirar lástima y conseguir todo lo que quisiera. Sabía lo que se perdía si no iba a esa fiesta. En este preciso instante, seguramente, Dean Thomas estaría adornando la Sala Común con dibujos de Malfoy con la cara aplastada, o cosas así. No quería no ir. No podía no ir. - ni siquiera me duele. - añadió.  
  
La señora Pomfrey se sumió en un largo silencio, mientras que Harry rogaba que acepte. La fiesta iba a estar sin duda muy buena. Pero además no lo atraía para nada la idea de pasar la noche encerrado en la oscura enfermería, con la única compañía de una buena dosis de remedio sobre la mesita.  
  
De ninguna manera, lo siento - les dijo a todos. - Ahora váyanse, que este chico necesita mucho descanso.  
  
Todos salieron por la puerta lentamente, y Harry se quedo allí sólo, completamente sólo. Incluso la señora Pomfrey se dirigió a su despacho en el final de la sala. El dolor que sentía en la espalda le impedía moverse muy bien, de modo que se quedó acostado, boca arriba, intentando dormirse.  
  
Al segundo día de estar en la enfermería, Harry ya estaba recuperado. Se levantó y se vistió a toda prisa, tomó un trago de la poción que le dio la señora Pomfrey, y al fin pudo irse.  
  
Caminó a toda velocidad por los corredores hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Cuando llegó frente a la Dama Gorda, pronunció la contraseña (que estupidez) y el retrato se corrió para dejarles paso.  
  
Al instante, la gente que estaba dentro se abalanzó sobre el.  
  
¿Estás bien, Harry?  
  
¿Cómo te encuentras?  
  
¡La jugada fue magnífica!  
  
¡Impresionante!  
  
Se encuentra bien, sólo necesita un poco de descanso - les dijo Ron, quien también se había acercado hasta él, a todos los que abarrotaban la entrada a la Sala Común, entre los que se encontraban los hermanos Creevey. Luego se volvió hacia Harry. - Harry - le susurró - ven, subamos a la habitación.  
  
Harry lo obedeció, no tenía ganas de quedarse allí con toda la gente.  
  
Se escabulló hasta la escalera que llevaba hasta los dormitorios, con Ron a su lado. Pero antes de poner un pie en ella, vio entre todas las caras alegres una que no lo estaba. En un rincón muy apartado, con los ojos rojos y hundida en un libro, estaba Hermione. Harry sintió una punzada en el estómago, provocada por el sentimiento de culpa. Por un instante ella lo miró, pero, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, rápidamente apartó la vista y siguió leyendo. Harry se volvió y siguió subiendo las escaleras.  
  
Cuando llegó, encontró su cuarto vacío. Se sentó con Ron en su cama.  
  
¿Qué ocurre, Ron? - le dijo Harry.  
  
Ron parecía un tanto asustado, pero se decidió a hablar.  
  
Ayer tomé el mapa del merodeador, Harry. Le eché un vistazo y lo vi. Lo vi de nuevo, Harry - le dijo sacudiéndole los brazos -. A Karkaroff. Estaba merodeando por los pasillos cuando lo vi salir por el portón principal fuera del colegio. No pude seguirle el rastro. Ya sabes que en el mapa sólo aparecen los terrenos de Hogwarts.  
  
Harry se quedó con la boca abierta, y se puso a pensar. Trataba de juntar cabos sueltos. Karkaroff merodeando por el colegio. Se había visto con Snape y con Filch. Quizás tenía que tratar un tema muy importante con Snape. Sea un plan bueno o uno malo, podía entenderlo de todas maneras. ¿Pero qué diablos hacía allí Filch? ¿Sabría Dumbledore acerca de que Karkaroff se estaba escabullendo en el colegio? ¿Snape se lo había contado, o quizás no? Pero Dumbledore confiaba en el profesor Snape. Harry no sabía por qué, pero confiaba.  
  
En el sueño que había tenido, Harry recordaba que Macnair había cumplido, había hecho correctamente su trabajo. Había otro hombre que debía conseguir un tal objeto, que probablemente se encontraba en Hogwarts. Porque ese tal hombre debía burlar a Dumbledore. Si Snape era cómplice de Karkaroff, todo parecía encajar.  
  
A pesar de que Harry no le había contado hasta ahora a Ron el sueño que había tenido, decidió que tenía que hacerlo. Sabía que se iba a asustar y mucho, pero también sabía que no podía no saberlo.  
  
Está claro que ese tal hombre es Karkaroff -le dijo Ron a Harry con aire de triunfo, cuando éste terminó de relatarle su pesadilla. -Karkaroff debe robar ese tal objeto para entregárselo a quien-tu-sabes, por eso está aquí. Y Filch conoce casi todos los pasadizos del colegio. Quizás sepa donde se encuentra ese objeto. Pero el otro día se dio cuenta que alguien había burlado alguna de las entradas al castillo, y se lo contó a Snape. Ya sabes que son amigos -dijo, frunciendo la nariz con desprecio -. Snape creyó conveniente contárselo a Dumbledore.  
  
Pero Snape se vio con Karkaroff, Ron - dijo Harry.  
  
Ron se quedó pensando.  
  
Sí. - dijo pensativamente -, tienes razón. pero - añadió - nunca los hemos visto juntos antes de que Snape hable con Dumbledore aquel día.  
  
¿Qué quieres decir? - lo interrumpió Harry.  
  
Que quizás luego de que Snape se lo contó a Dumbledore, Karkaroff habló con el para intentar persuadirlo de que lo encubriera - dijo Ron, poniendo los ojos como platos.  
  
Harry se quedó callado unos momentos. Ron volvió a hablar.  
  
Aparte, no sabemos qué fue lo que le dijo Snape a Dumbledore, quizás le está tendiendo una trampa.  
  
Snape no jugaría con Dumbledore - razonó Harry - le tiene miedo.  
  
Ron sonrió.  
  
Además, tu teoría tiene otra pequeña falla, Ron -le dijo Harry -Si Voldemort (no lo llames de ese modo) logra localizar a Karkaroff, no creo que pierda el tiempo, ¿no crees? Yo creo que lo mataría lo antes posible.  
  
Sí, quizás... -Ron se quedó pensando- pero quizás le dio una última oportunidad...  
  
No me parece que Voldemort (no.pronuncies.ese.¡nombre!) sea de los que perdonan fácilmente o dan oportunidades...- dijo Harry.  
  
Puede tener sus motivos -opinó coherentemente Ron -. O tal vez le quiere sacar el máximo provecho posible y luego...bueno, luego lo elimina de todos modos -terminó con un ligero estremecimiento.  
  
Se quedaron callados de pronto. Se oyó un leve ruido en el rellano de la escalera. Harry se llevó el dedo a los labios, mirando a Ron. Se paró y tomó la varita. ¿Quién podría ser? Era domingo, y todos estaban desayunando. Quizás era uno de sus compañeros de cuarto, pero si era así. ¿por qué caminaba tan sigilosamente? Se volvió a oír un ruido. Esta vez era la puerta de la pieza que se estaba abriendo muy lentamente.  
  
¿Quién está ahí? -preguntó Harry en voz muy alta, para disimular la leve tembladera.  
  
Harry miró hacia el hueco de la puerta y no vio a nadie. Miró hacia abajo y se alivió al ver la silueta de un gato que se recortaba contra la luz. Era Croockshanks... Harry se paró y fue a tomarlo por el lomo, pero cuando estaba por llegar hasta él, un rayo de luna lo iluminó y Harry se quedo petrificado.  
  
¡No es Croockshanks! -gritó Ron- . ¡Es la Señora Norris!  
  
Ambos intentaron abalanzarse sobre ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Se les escabulló y bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad. Con gran agilidad saltó por el hueco del retrato, el cual estaba abierto en ese momento porque una gran cantidad de chicos de primero llegaban del Gran Comedor, y se perdió de vista.  
  
¿Qué diablos hacía aquí? - dijo Ron.  
  
No tengo idea - le respondió Harry.  
  
Es la gata de Filch - dijo Ron nuevamente - quizás Filch sabe que sabemos demasiado y la mando para. no lo se.  
  
Quizás. Harry se quedó pensando, pero las doce campanadas que les llegaron desde el reloj de la Sala Común le indicaron que había que bajar para almorzar.  
  
TANTANTANTAN, que les pareció? Espero haber dejado un poco de suspenso, ya se esta empezando a poner lindo,  
  
ACLARACION: no soy como esos escritores que escriben y escriben sin saber a donde apuntan y nunca llegan al final. Trato de hacer mis libros lo más parecidos posible a los de Rowling, y ya se el final. Es mas, tambien tengo pensada una parte de la secuela (o sea, el libro 6) para cuando termine de escribir este.  
  
Pero todo depende de cuanta aprobacion llegue a tener, pueden dejar reviews para votar, o para opinar, o para criticar, o para mandar amenazas de bomba, o para lo que sea, pero manden REVIEWS!!!!!!!  
  
FELICES VACACIONES!!!!!! sirius 


	8. Nuevamente, Karkaroff

SI! SI! SI! SI!!!!!!!!  
  
Creer o reventar!!!! Soy yo de nuevo despues de taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanto tiempo. Les cuento que estuve a punto de subir este capi antes de irme pero no pude y me fui de vacaciones. Estuve 40 dias afuera sin dar señales de vida. Perdooooon. A todos los que me leen  
  
Espero que este capitulo les guste y ya se vienen los mas importantes.  
  
SIRIUS  
Final del capitulo anterior  
  
Esa noche, Harry se fue a dormir muy confuso, aún con todos los acontecimiento ocurridos durante el día en su memoria. Se acostó pensando en que el otro día sería mejor. Después de todo, ¿qué más le podía ocurrir?  
CAPITULO 9  
  
Nuevamente, Karkaroff  
  
Lo primero que vio al día siguiente fue la respuesta a su pregunta. Abrió los ojos, y vio que su pieza estaba hecha un desastre, estaba todo tirado, incluso algunas cosas rasgadas. Miró hacia los costados. Miró por la ventana y vio que estaba saliendo el Sol. Todavía ningún chico de su cuarto había despertado, pero Harry se apresuró en sacudir a Ron para mostrarle lo ocurrido.  
  
¿Qué quieres Harry? - le preguntó éste, con voz soñolienta y muy despeinado.  
  
Han revisado en mis cosas.  
  
¿Te falta algo?  
  
Aún no lo comprobé.  
  
Entonces hazlo y luego me avisas - miró su reloj - son las siete de la mañana Harry, y además hoy es domingo.  
  
Vamos - lo instó Harry - ayúdame.  
  
Ron se despabiló con un tremendo bostezo, al tiemnpo que se sentaba en la cama. Ayudó a Harry a ordenar todo, y no encontraron señal alguna de que algo faltara. Esto los preocupó todavía más. ¿Quién había sido el que revolvió todo el cuarto pero no llevó nada? ¿Qué es lo que estaba buscando?  
  
Harry se sentó en su cama, pensativo. Ron ya había vuelto a quedarse dormido. Miró por la ventana. Era uno de aquellos días en los que se podía seguir durmiendo hasta el almuerzo. Estaba muy frío y nublado. Pero harry no tenía sueño. Todo lo que estaba sucediendo lo preocupaba mucho. Se vistió y bajó a desayunar. En la mesa de Gryffindor sólo encontró a Cindy, quien conversaba con otras dos chicas de su curso, y a Angelina Johnson, que hablaba con otra chica de septimo a la que Harry sólo conocía de vista.  
  
Hola - saludaron.  
  
Hola - contestó Harry.  
  
Harry ,- le dijo Angelina - necesito hablar contigo. - Se paró y se alejó un poco de la mesa - Ya se cumplieron los tres meses desde tu suspensión, y queremos que vuelvas a tu puesto de capitán.  
  
Angelina...- comenzó Harry - creo, que... creo que haces un magnífico trabajo, y no me parece justo quitártelo. Quédate tú con ese puesto.  
  
Harry...a mi no me molesta...  
  
No te preocupes, quédate tú. Sí -añadió al ver que Angelina abría la boca para objetar - creo que es demasiada responsabilidad, de todos modos - terminó con una sonrisa. Está bien - dijo ella. - Pero... si cambias de parecer sólo dímelo.  
  
Está bien, no te preocupes.  
  
Harry se sentó solo en la punta de la mesa y paso la vista del Gran Hall semivacío al techo, que representaba el cielo nublado de afuera, y de allí a su plato. Ocupó su mente en los huevos revueltos y en la extraña intrusión que había sufrido durante la noche. Volvió a levantar la vista, y esta vez vio a Hermione hablando con Kevin y ella también le dirigió la mirada. Por un momento, Harry creyó que ella había estado a punto de sonreírle, pero en lugar de hacerlo, le giró bruscamente la cara y lo dejó bastante confudido.  
  
Pasaban los días, y la gente comenzaba a anotarse para volver a sus casas con el Expreso de Hogwarts para Navidad. Harry, como siempre, firmó para quedarse, por supuesto, era mejor que volver con los Dursley.  
  
Los días pasaban y Harry pensaba que, sin Hermione, estas navidades no iban a ser lo mismo. Todos hablaban de volver a sus hogares con mucho entusiasmo, quizás, demasiado, llegó a pensar Harry. No pudo contener un pequeño sentimiento de envidia.  
  
Faltaba una semana para las vacaciones, fuera del castillo hacía un frío espantoso y estaba comenzando a nevar, y esa tarde los encontró a Harry y a Ron en una clase de adivinación, donde por primera vez se sentían muy a gusto con el fuego encendido.  
  
Harry, ¿quieres venir conmigo a mi casa para pasar la Navidad? - le dijo Ron - Mi madre me ha dicho que te invite.  
  
Harry no quería ir si iba a ir Hermione, y Ron sabía eso. Por un momento, Harry sospechó que era una treta de Ron para que vuelvan a hacer las paces. Harry lo miró, y Ron comprendió al instante lo que quería decirle.  
  
No va a venir Hermione, si es por eso.  
  
En ese caso, pensó Harry, no es necesaria mucha persuasión. Si Ron se iba, se quedaría completamente solo.  
  
Lo pasaremos genial, te lo aseguro -le decía Ron una y otra vez. - Vendrán Bill, y Charlie, y, por supuesto, - Ron hizo una mueca de desagrado -, también Percy.  
  
Harry aún no había oído muchas noticias de Percy. Suponía que no le había sentado bien lo del señor Crouch, y no sabía que es lo que estaría haciendo ahora.  
  
Está bien - dijo Harry - gracias por invitarme, y agradece a tu madre también.  
  
¿Me están escuchando, mis queridos? - les llegó la voz de la profesora Trelawney, desde su sillón al lado del fuego.  
  
Harry asintió, pero no pudo evitar marearse. Como siempre, y a pesar del frío, los vapores perfumados que emanaban de la chimenea conseguían atontarlo.  
  
Entonces me dirás, si eres tan amable - siguió hablando la profesora - sobre que estaba hablando hace un momento.  
  
- Ehhhh. - Harry miró a la clase, quienes lo miraban todos a él, Parvati y Lavender parecían molestas. Pensó en como salir de esa, pero no se le ocurrió mejor idea que decir:  
  
¿Ha dicho que voy a morir, verdad?  
  
Ron, Neville, Seamus y Dean se rieron. La profesora frunció la nariz, y prosiguió como si no lo hubiera oído.  
  
Pero Harry no escuchó nada más de lo que dijo la profesora. De hecho, sabía que ninguna de sus predicciones le gustaría. Ni siquiera eran verdaderas, pensó.  
  
Así pasó el resto de la clase, tan aburrida como siempre. Sin embargo, cuando Harry salió de allí se sentía un poco mejor que hacía varias semanas. Se iba a pasar la Navidad con los Weasley, quienes, sin lugar a dudas, eran su familia favorita.  
  
Unos días antes de que terminara el trimestre, comenzaron las pruebas. En ese momento, Harry extrañó más que nunca a Hermione. A él y a Ron les costaba muchísimo hacer todas las tareas que les entregaban y estudiar para las pruebas. Harry había visto en varias ocasiones a Hermione estudiando con Neville. Él, personalmente, creía que su cabeza estallaría en cualquier momento.  
  
Y además estaba el Quidditch. Angelina no quería que pierdan la forma durante las vacaciones, porque para el momento de regresar jugarían contra Hufflepuff. Una tarde, Harry volvía precisamente de un entrenamiento, mugriento y transpirado, sólo con ganas para ducharse y comer y sin ganas de estudiar, cuando Cindy se le acercó.  
  
Harry - le dijo - mis padres te han invitado para que pases la Navidad con nosotros. - Viendo la cara que ponía Harry, agregó rápidamente - no tienes que estar con tus tíos si no lo deseas. En realidad mi madre ha dicho que podrás dormir en la habitación con Pete. Ni siquiera tienen que saber que estás por allí. ¿Qué dices?  
  
Cindy, lo siento - respondió Harry - pero ya me han invitado. De verdad me hubiera gustado ir a tu casa, pero no puedo.  
  
Bueno, quizás en otra ocasión -dijo la niña.  
  
Si, quizás. - contestó Harry.  
  
Harry siguió subiendo por las escaleras, muy cansado y con la intención de ducharse y echarse en la cama. Pero cuando entró en la Sala Común, vio a Fred y a George probando nuevos chascos. Colin Creevey tenía una lengua de casi un metro de largo, y a otro chico de tercero le había crecido lo que sin duda era una cola de zorrino. Toda la Sala Común se desternillaba de la risa, y Harry decidió quedarse allí.  
  
Se echó en uno de los sillones, miró hacia un lado y en la mesa más cercana estaba Ron, con unos complicados mapas del cielo para los exámenes de Astronomía. Se lo veía con un montón de instrumentos extraños y haciendo cuentas, con cara de fastidio. A Harry sólo pensar le daba náuseas.  
  
Miró hacia el otro lado, y vio a Hermione, quien, para variar, estaba enfrascada en uno de sus enormes libros, sin prestar atención de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Se quedó mirándola detenidamente. La vio allí, tan linda e inocente. Era una de esas personas buenas de verdad, con un corazón puro. Sintió un repentino deseo de pedirle disculpas e incluso besarla ahí mismo. Pero lo pensó mejor. No iba a hablar con ella a menos que ella lo haga primero.  
  
Finalmente, y después de una exhaustiva semana, terminaron todos los exámenes. Harry pasó con lo justo en pociones (Neville sufrió un colapso nervioso porque su poción era azul brillante en lugar de transparente) y en adivinación, donde siguió el consejo de Ron e inventó todo lo que veía en las cartas del Tarot (en realidad no estuvo muy seguro si la profesora Trelawney la había creído o no). En el resto de las materias incluso tuvo notas más altas. Se sorprendió a sí mismo con la nota máxima en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (Draco Malfoy alegaba que Harry tenía una aventura con Fleur, y por eso le subía la nota), y en Transformaciones.  
  
Después de todo esto, rápidamente sus baúles estuvieron listos. Llegaron las vacaciones, y Harry se sintió aliviado, incluso contento después de mucho tiempo. Iba a pasar dos semanas en La Madriguera.  
  
Las carrozas negras que los habían traído a principio de curso los esperaban fuera del colegio para llevarlos a la estación de Hogsmeade. En la plataforma hacía mucho frío, y las pesadas capas que llevaban puestas no alcanzaban para abrigarlos. Harry tenía la cara helada. Miró al cielo y los densos nubarrones anunciaban tormenta de nieve. Sonrió.  
  
Se subió junto a Ron y el resto de los chicos al expreso de Hogwarts. Como Harry suponía, Hermione se fue adelante, al vagón de los prefectos. Pero no le importó.  
  
El viaje fue muy agradable. Los paisajes y campiñas, a las que Harry sólo había visto en verano, ahora estaban desiertos y repletos de nieve. Hacía bastante frío aún dentro del tren, y todos llevaban las capas puestas.  
  
A la media tarde se abrieron las puertas del compartimento que ocupaba con los Weasley y aparecieron Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle.  
  
Vaya Potter, ¿no te atreviste a quedarte en el colegio? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Ah, ya se... -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa - tienes miedo. Por supuesto. Aunque no quieras admitirlo, sabes que el señor tenebroso está juntando poder. Muy pronto el mando lo tomará él, Potter, y tú serás el primero en caer. Bueno, tú y los sangre sucia. como tu amiguita Granger. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Ya no la defiendes? Oh - dijo llevándose una mano a la frente - casi lo olvido. He oído que últimamente las cosas entre tú y ella no están del todo... bien.  
  
Harry estaba que estallaba, pero Entre Ron y Fred se encargaron de sostenerlo. Ellos también estaban enojados. Pero Harry sentía que si lo soltaban, sería capaz de lanzarle a Malfoy un embrujo lo suficientemente poderoso como para dejarlo inconsciente hasta la vuelta a Hogwarts.  
  
Vaya, Potter -prosiguió Malfoy con tranquilidad - te lo he dicho una y otra vez. Debiste escoger mejor tus compañías. Ahora, por supuesto, es demasiado tarde. Apuesto que ahora estarás yendo a casa de tus amigos amantes de muggles. Quizás puedas decirme a tu regreso como te sentiste durmiendo dentro de la chimenea. Porque no creo que haya suficiente lugar para todos...  
  
Ahora era Harry el que tenía que sostener a Ron. Pero se le hacía imposible sujetar a los tres Weasley (Ginny observaba retraída en su asiento). Fred y George parecían a punto de explotar, y quizás Malfoy lo notó, porque le hizo una seña a sus dos amigotes y partieron rápidamente.  
  
Te juro que una más y lo mato - dijo Ron. - Una sola y...  
  
Tranquilízate, Ron - le advirtió Ginny.  
  
El resto del viaje transcurrió en calma. A media tarde entraron Dean, Seamus y Neville, y jugaron todos juntos varias partidas de Snap Explosivo.  
  
Cuando el tren comenzó a aminorar la marcha, Harry se sintió contento por primera vez en su vida de haber llegado a King Cross. Observó la plataforma y vio a Bill y a Charlie, los dos hermanos mayores de Ron, quienes obviamente los estaban aguardando a ellos.  
  
Cuando bajaron, Ginny salió corriendo y se echó en los brazos de Bill. Todos se saludaron, y se dirigieron hacia la calle, donde nuevamente los esperaban dos autos del ministerio. Harry supuso que los mandaban para que él estuviera protegido, y sintió un pinchazo en el estómago al recordar a Lord Voldemort.  
  
Subieron todos los baúles a los autos y partieron. El viaje fue un tanto largo, y no la pasaron bien. Estaban bastante apretados. Cuando, por fin llegaron, vieron a la Señora Weasley esperándolos en la puerta.  
  
La señora Weasley era una mujer baja y rechoncha, con expresión bondadosa. Usaba su acostumbrado delantal sobre la túnica, y parecía muy feliz de verlos a todos allí.  
  
Harry, querido... - le dijo ella al tiempo que lo abrazaba muy fuerte.  
  
¿Cómo estás, Harry? - le dijo el señor Weasley afectuosamente, quien había salido de la casa hacía unos momentos, obviamente llamado por su esposa.  
  
Harry siguió a Ron, ambos con sus baúles a rastras, por la estrecha escalera de madera hasta el último rellano. Abrieron la puerta y entraron. Lo primero que hizo Ron fue tirarse en una de las cuatro camas que apenas cabían en la habitación y estaban dispuestas de la misma forma que en el verano anterior. Harry dedujo que estaban allí por la presencia de Bill y Charlie. Luego de dejar los baúles y cambiarse con ropa cómoda, bajaron a cenar.  
  
La comida de la señora Weasley, como siempre, fue magnífica. Harry vio a Percy y lo saludó. Se lo notaba preocupado y cansado. Como explicó muy pomposamente, se debía al exceso de trabajo causado por Lord Voldemort.  
  
Harry comió y la pasó muy bien. Cuando ya era muy tarde y todos estaban que reventaban a causa de las tartas de dulce y los budines de chocolate que habían comido, se fueron a dormir.  
  
Comenzaron a subir las escaleras, y Fred y George se detuvieron frente a su pieza.  
  
Ustedes duermen con nosotros - les aclaró Ron.  
  
Lo sabemos, querido hermanito - dijo Fred, intercambiando con George una mirada, y ambos sonrieron. - Pueden subir, sólo queremos buscar algunas... cositas.  
  
Ah... -Ron también sonrió y le hizo una seña a Harry.  
  
Vamos - le dijo.  
  
¿Qué es lo que están tramando? - preguntó Harry muy intrigado a su amigo.  
  
Seguro quieren enseñarte los nuevos Sortilegios Weasley.  
  
En efecto, a los cinco minutos subieron Fred y George con los pijamas puestos y una bolsa en las manos. La dieron vuelta sobre una de las camas.  
  
Mira esto Harry - le dijo Fred alzando lo que parecía un chicle común y corriente. Pensamos que debíamos mostrarte nuestros avances, ya que... tú sabes...  
  
Ron miro a su hermano y luego a Harry con mucha curiosidad. Harry les había dado a los mellizos los mil galleons que había ganado en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, con lo que ellos podrían establecer su propio negocio. Pero Ron no sabía nada de todo eso.  
  
Harry tomó el chicle de manos del mellizo, pero decidió que no era aconsejable metérselo a la boca. En su lugar preguntó.  
  
¿Para qué sirve?  
  
Es nuestra propia versión del chicle globo -le explicó George.  
  
Te lo metes en la boca...  
  
Y haces un globo...  
  
Cuando de pronto, como por arte de magia...  
  
Empieza a crecer sólo...  
Entonces sólo es un chicle que hace los globos automáticamente - razonó Harry.  
  
Por supuesto que no - le dijo Fred.  
  
El globo alcanza casi un metro de diámetro...  
  
Y luego...  
  
¡ZAS! - terminó George. - Asombroso, ¿verdad?  
  
C-c-c-creeeeeeeo que debemos irnos a dormir - dijo Ron, sin poder refrenar un tremendo bostezo. - Hasta mañana.  
  
Harry se acostó, sin ningún pensamiento extraño en su cabeza, con la inmensa alegría de estar nuevamente en la madriguera.  
  
Los días pasaban y pronto llegó el veinticinco. Harry se despertó con los chillidos de Pigwidgeon, la pequeña lechuza de Ron. Al levantar la vista, vio a Ron despabilándose en la cama de al lado suyo, a los mellizos que dormían apaciblemente, y también vio una pila de regalos a los pies de su cama.  
  
¡Vamos, despierten todos! - gritó Ron. - ¡Hay que abrir los obsequios! - Se dirigió a Harry, al ver que había despertado - ¡Feliz Navidad!  
  
Feliz Navidad, Ron - le contestó Harry, mientras se restregaba los ojos con una mano y con la otra buscaba los anteojos de la mesita de noche.  
  
Harry se abalanzó sobre su montículo y comenzó a rasgar el papel del superior, que era de la señora Weasley, con el habitual suéter, que ese año era de un azul intenso. Notó que faltaba la acostumbrada ración de tortas y pastelitos, pero supuso que los comerían luego, y que sería una tontería enviarlos. Luego abrió el de Sirius, que contenía un magnífico juego de gobstones, que Ron miró con admiración. Hagrid le envió una caja grande de golosinas y Ron un mazo de cartas para jugar Snap Explosivo. Harry le había obsequiado el nuevo libro de los Chuddley Cannons, y lamentaba no haber comprado otro para él. Los mellizos le enviaron muestras de todos sus nuevos chascos (no se porque estarán tan generosos - comentó Ron). Se dio cuenta de que aún le quedaban dos regalos. Se sorprendió. No sabía de quien más podrían ser. El primero parecía ser un libro. Lo abrió y vio una cubierta naranja con las letras "Volando con los Cannons II". Era exactamente el mismo libro que él le había dado a Ron. Sonrió y sacó la tarjeta. Era de Hermione. Harry sintió una pequeña sensación de culpa. El no le había enviado nada.  
  
Vaya, - le dijo Ron - pensé que estabas enfadado con ella.  
  
Ni siquiera nos hablamos - confirmó Harry.  
  
¿Y entonces...?  
  
Quiere hacer las paces - dijo una voz MUY somnolienta que salía de entre las mantas.  
  
Tanto Ron como Harry se sorprendieron. Miraron hacia abajo, y Fred salía de su colchón improvisado y se sentaba en la cama de Ron.  
  
¿Qué dices? - inquirió Harry.  
  
¿Has escuchado lo que deciamos? - le preguntó a su vez Ron.  
  
Por supuesto.  
  
¿Y bien? - lo apremió Harry.  
  
Te decía que de seguro quiere hacer las paces. Está de verdad arrepentida. Se nota. Te echa de menos.  
  
¿Y tú que sabes de esto? - le preguntó Ron.  
  
Más que ti seguro - contestó bruscamente Fred. Luego se dirigió a Harry - Si en verdad la quieres, creo que tú deberías ir a disculparte.  
  
Ni loco - se atajó Harry.  
  
Como quieras - le respondió el mellizo. Se dio vuelta para seguir durmiendo, pero vio los regalos y despertó a su hermano. - George, despierta - le dijo.  
  
Harry se volvió hacia su último paquete. Era más bien pequeño. Lo abrió y se sorprendió. Era un reloj de pulsera muggle. Le era muy útil, ya que él no tenía desde que, en febrero del año anterior, se había sumergido con él en el lago. Miró la tarjeta.  
  
Querido Harry: ¿Cómo estás? Esperamos que bien. Te compramos este reloj en un negocio muggle porque no pudimos acercarnos hasta el callejón Diagon. De todos modos, Cindy dijo que te hacía falta. Esperamos que te guste. Feliz Navidad, Cindy, Pete, y Alice.  
  
Guau - dijo Harry al examinar el reloj y comprobar que era muy bonito. Se lo colocó inmediatamente. - Parece que es muy observadora.  
  
O estuvo mucho tiempo tomada a tu mano como para no recordar si tienes o no reloj - le dijo Ron con una risita.  
  
Ja, Ja - le respondió sarcásticamente Harry.  
  
Se vistieron y bajaron a desayunar. Había nevado muchísimo durante la noche y hacía mucho frío. Ambos se habían colocado el suéter tejido por la señora Weasley.  
  
Feliz Navidad - los saludó el señor Weasley, que estaba sentado leyendo el diario El Profeta y con una taza de café en la mano.  
  
Feliz Navidad - respondieron.  
  
Ya estaban sentados en la pequeña mesa de la cocina el señor y la señora Weasley, y también Ginny, quien saludó a Harry con su acostumbrado y tímido "hola".  
  
Luego de desayunar, salieron a jugar en la nieve junto a Fred y a George. El frío calaba los huesos y llegó un punto en el cual no aguantaron más y tuvieron que entrar. De todos modos, había comenzado otra tormenta de nieve.  
  
Entraron en la casa, empapados y congelados, y sólo atinaron a echarse delante de la chimenea para secarse un poco, pero sin lograrlo. De modo que Harry regresó a la pieza para buscar ropa seca.  
  
Abrió su baúl y se percató del Mapa del Merodeador. No sabía si este funcionaba estando fuera de los terrenos. Decidió probarlo. Sacó la varita y lo tocó. Funcionaba. Le echó un vistazo. Y entonces lo vio nuevamente.  
  
Allí estaba, merodeando por los terrenos detrás de la cabaña de Hagrid, en la orilla del bosque prohibido. Karkaroff. Pero no estaba sólo.  
  
Snape estaba con él.  
  
Nuevamente.  
  
Harry se sorprendió. Nuevamente Snape. Sabía que ellos dos eran muy amigos, pero sus sospechas se acrecentaban. También sabía (o suponía) que Karkaroff estaba en Hogwarts clandestinamente. Snape había sido un mortífago y Harry hubiera sospechado tranquilamente de él, pero simplemente no podía, porque había algo que no le dejaba hacerlo. Dumbledore. El director había garantizado de que Snape ya no era malo. Y Harry no podía no confiar en él. Pero sin embargo...  
  
De pronto, mientras Harry aún se encontraba entre sus pensamientos, alguien irrumpió en la habitación. Harry se asustó y escondió el mapa.  
  
Era Ron.  
  
¿Qué haces? - le preguntó.  
  
Nada - contesto Harry - en realidad sólo esto - Harry volvió a sacar el mapa y se lo mostró.  
  
Ron se sorprendió mucho y, por supuesto, echó la culpa de todo a Snape y dijo que él estaba encubriendo a Karkaroff. Harry no podía evitar pensar en que su amigo tenía razón. Siguieron observando el mapa. Snape y Karkaroff se separaron. El primero se dirigió al colegio y el otro se dirigió en sentido contrario hasta que salió de los límites del mapa.  
  
Me gustaría saber qué significa todo esto - le dijo Harry a Ron.  
Esa noche bajaron a la cocina para la cena de Navidad y todo estaba muy adornado. El señor Weasley hablaba con aire preocupado con Bill, su hijo mayor. Harry imaginó que hablaban de algo relacionado a Lord Voldemort. Charlie conversaba con los mellizos y Ginny, y Percy estaba sentado al lado de la señora Weasley. Harry y Ron se sentaron y se dispusieron a comer.  
  
Charlie estaba hablando acerca del equipo favorito de Quidditch de toda la familia. Los Chuddley Cannons.  
  
Les digo que éste año podemos ganar la Copa Inglesa. Hace 102 años que no lo logramos, pero ya estamos en las semifinales y no se nos escapará.  
  
Harry no sabía que los Chuddley Cannons fueran tan malos. Tampoco sabía nada acerca de la Copa de Quidditch Inglesa. Este era precisamente uno de los momentos en los que más lamentaba su ausencia de información acerca del mundo mágico durante gran parte de su vida, y, por que no, durante las vacaciones de verano.  
  
¿Contra quién será el partido? - preguntó.  
  
Contra el Puddlemmure United, en febrero - le contestó rápidamente George.  
  
La comida prosiguió hasta muy tarde, y finalmente todos se fueron a dormir. Harry se acostó. Pero no se durmió. Se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos. Tardó mucho en dejar de conjeturar acerca de Karkaroff o Snape o Filch, para quedarse completamente dormido.  
  
¿QUÉ TAL? Se que tarde demasiadooooooooooooooooo, pero tienen que comprender. Al menos fue un capitulo MUY jugoso.  
  
Dejen muchos reviews. Ya no prometo nada, pero voy a tratar de subir el proximo capitulo lo mas rapido posibles. Por favor entiendan que NO TENGO TIEMPO.  
  
Besos a todos y que empiecen bien las clases!!!!!  
  
SIRIUS BLACK 


	9. La tragedia

Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo. Este capi tardo un pcoc mas porque no tuve tiempo. Si no se acuerdan mucho toda la historia les recomiendo volver a empezarla, por que tienen que tener frescas todos las pistas. Se esta viniendo la mejor parte.  
  
Para los que pidieron mas de cindy, aca tienen un poco, para los que pidieron alina, no se desesperen que ya habra para hartarse. Se sabran cosas.  
  
Pero por ahora tranquilos, estoy tratando de escribir lo mas rapido que puedo, pero estoy muy ocupado, asi que sepan disculpar.  
  
Bueno los dejo con el capi y que lo disfruten  
  
PD: que empiecen o hayan empezado bien las clases, los que todavia estudian  
  
SIRIUS BLACK  
CAPITULO 9  
  
La tragedia  
  
Los días pasaban rápidamente, demasiado rápido para el gusto de Harry. Muy pronto llegaría el momento de regresar al colegio, y Harry, por primera vez en su vida, no estaba deseoso de recomenzar las clases. Se sentía muy bien en la casa de los Weasley, SU familia. Estaba dentro del mundo mágico, no estaba con los Dursleys después de todo. Volver al colegio significaba volver a los problemas diarios. Y no sólo las tareas o exámenes , lo que sí representaba una preocupación para muchos, sino que a Harry se le agregaba el hecho de estar constantemente en peligro. Volver al colegio, con Karkaroff, con Voldemort al acecho.  
  
Mañana por la mañana iremos a King Cross - anunció la señora Weasley cuando Harry, Ron, Fred y George entraban a la cocina para desayunar. - Debo ir al callejón Diagon para hacer algunas compras y luego iremos todos juntos a la estación.  
  
Magnífico - dijo Fred. - Tengo que comprar algunas cosas indispensables para volver a Hogwarts. Más bengalas del doctor Filibuster...  
  
La señora Weasley lo miró amenazadoramente.  
  
Era una broma, mamá, era una broma - se apresuró a añadir.  
  
Al día siguiente, Harry se levantó temprano y terminó de armar su baúl. Cuando todo estuvo listo, el señor Weasley les ordenó que guardaran todo en dos coches del ministerio, que nuevamente los esperaban en la puerta.  
  
El viaje fue largo, muy largo. Luego de mucho tiempo llegaron a Londres. Por fin entraron al Caldero Chorreante, y abrieron el pasadizo para entrar en la Calleja Diagon, que, como siempre, estaba llena de magos que se apretujaban a la entrada de extravagantes locales.  
  
Ron, creo que le compraré un regalo de Navidad a...  
  
¿Hermione? - le interrumpió el pelirrojo.  
  
No - le espetó Harry. - A Cindy.  
  
Ah, ya...  
  
¿Me acompañas? - le dijo a su amigo.  
  
Por supuesto, vamos - contestó éste.  
  
De modo que se dirigieron a la tienda de animales mágicos, y compraron un hermoso gatito blanco, en reemplazo del que se le había muerto a la niña.  
  
Cuando por fin arribaron a King Cross, ya era muy tarde. Sólo tenían diez minutos para tomar el tren. Subieron todo en carritos y comenzaron la carrera hasta la plataforma 9 y ¾. Llegaron y pasaron por la sólida barrera de hierro de dos en dos. Finalmente, se encontraron todos del otro lado de la barrera. Entre cientos de brujos y brujas que se habían acercado para acompañar a sus hijos. Subieron todos los baúles y bajaron nuevamente para despedirse del señor y la señora Weasley.  
  
Adiós, Harry, cariño. Cuídate mucho. - Le dijo ella abrazándolo.  
  
Lo haré, señora Weasley - le respondió éste para tranquilizarla.  
  
Todos se despidieron de todos y se subieron a uno de los últimos vagones, el cual estaba completamente vacío.  
  
El expreso de Hogwarts comenzó a moverse y todos se asomaron a las ventanillas para saludar con la mano a los señores Weasley. Por fin doblaron una curva y se perdieron de vista. Harry miraba el paisaje, al tiempo que conversaba con Ron de temas diversos, Hermione, la escuela, Snape, Hermione. cuando el sueño lo venció, se dio vuelta en su asiento y allí se quedó durante un rato, tratando de no pensar en nada.  
  
¡Harry! ¡Harry!  
  
Cuando le dio la impresión de no haber dormido más de un instante, escuchó su nombre desde el hueco de la puerta del compartimento. Se dio vuelta y vio a Cindy Consun, que se acercaba a toda velocidad por el vagón, y se le echó encima cuando llegó hasta él.  
  
¿Cómo estuviste, Harry? - le preguntó ella. - Te extrañé. Mucho. De verdad - le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
Muy bien - le respondió Harry, tratando de desprendérsela de encima. - Muchas gracias por el reloj. También tengo algo para ti - agregó, con una sonrisa. Se levantó y sacó de la rejilla portaequipajes un pequeño cesto. Se lo entregó a Cindy, quien lucía muy contenta, y no pudo evitar sonreir.  
  
El, penso Harry, no tenía familia, sin contar a los Dursley, no tenía una familia que lo quisiera, o a la cual querer. Ni una madre, ni un hermano. Pero con Cindy sentía algo que no lo sentía ni con los Weasley. Ella lo hacía sentirse su hermano mayor. Y cuando Harry la vio allí, parada. Tan hermosa. Tan sonriente. Harry se alegró inmensamente por dentro.  
  
Cindy abrió la canasta con impaciencia y sacó de adentro el gatito, que no paraba de mover sus patitas de un lado a otro.  
  
Oh, Harry, muchas gracias, es justo lo que quería - le dijo, y lo abrazó.  
  
Cindy se sentó en el compartimento con Harry y Ron, al parecer estaba un poco aburrida, porque se sentó contra la ventana y al poco tiempo se quedó dormida.  
  
Harry jugaba a las cartas explosivas de Ron, hablando de todo un poco. Ron no paraba de fastidiarlo con respecto al tema de Hermione, y a Harry se le carcomía el corazón. Por un lado, sus sentimientos le decían que tenía que disculparse. Pero todavía tenía esa pizca de orgullo que no le dejaba hacerlo. Después de todo, el no era culpable. ¿O sí?  
  
Estoy muy cansado, Harry - la voz de Ron parecía lejana, y lo sacó de sus pensamientos. - Creo que voy a dormir un rato. ¿No te enojas?  
  
Harry negó con la cabeza. En realidad, el también estaba muy cansado. No dormía bien desde hacía semanas, con excepción quizás de los primeros días en la casa de los Weasleys. El tema de Karkaroff lo tenía preocupado. El tema de Hermione lo tenía preocupado. Voldemort lo tenía preocupado.  
  
De pronto, cuando el tren giró bruscamente, Cindy casi se cae hacia adelante. Harry la agarró rápidamente de los hombros y la recostó sobre su regazo. Le quitó el pelo de la cara al tiempo que la observaba. Sentía su respiración suave. lo invadió un sentimiento paternal que lo asustó un poco, y levantó la cabeza para mirar el paisaje.  
  
Las puertas del compartimento se abrieron con mucha fuerza, y Ron giró en su asiento, al tiempo que gruñía. En el hueco aparecieron las tres personas a las que Harry tenía menos deseos de ver. Malfoy y sus dos amigotes.  
  
Malfoy se adelantó con su sonrisa fría y despectiva, y le echó una mirada a Cindy, y luego a Ron. Ambos seguían durmiendo. Finalmente, levantó la vista y miró a Harry a los ojos.  
  
Vaya vaya Potter, otra sangre sucia - le dijo con su habitual voz - que bajo que has caído.  
  
Largate, Malfoy - Harry no tenía ganas de discutir en ese momento.  
  
Oh, oh, Potter - siguió hablando Malfoy, esta vez sin mirarlo a la cara, sino caminando a través del vagón, al tiempo que Crabbe y Goyle seguían en la puerta. - ¿Qué modales son esos? ¿No te ha enseñado modales Dumbledore? Los necesitaras, por supuesto. Para pedir piedad, Potter. Al Señor Tenebroso. Porque caerás, Potter. Todos caerán. La escoria con la cual te juntas será la primera en caer. Esos días están muy próximos. Muy próximos. Extremadamente, Potter. Más de lo que piensas.  
  
Harry sentía que las orejas le ardían y el pecho se le hundían, pero no quería seguirle el juego a Mañfoy. Respiró hondo y habló:  
  
¿Tu qué sabes, Malfoy? Tu y tu padre no son más que sirvientes de Voldemort. Yo estuve, Malfoy. Lo he visto. Ví a tu padre humillándose delante de Voldemort - Harry pronunciaba el nombre una y otra vez, no muy consciente de sus palabras, pero Malfoy no se estremecía - llorando piedad, ¿y luego de eso puedes llamarte sangre limpia, Malfoy? ¿Para que te sirve, si ni siquiera puedes mantener tu buen nombre?  
  
Malfoy estaba furioso.  
  
Antes de hablar de mi familia o de mi padre, Potter, lávate la boca. Se más de lo que tú crees. Yo se todo lo que están tramando. Mi padre me lo cuenta TODO. Y te queda poco tiempo. A todos ustedes.  
  
Malfoy giró sobre sus talones y les hizo una seña a sus dos guardaespaldas, que lo siguieron a través de la puerta.  
  
Harry volvió a recostar su cabeza hacia atrás, pero no para dormir. Estaba pensando en las palabras de Malfoy. Malfoy sabía algo que el y Ron no sabían. Harry estaba seguro de eso. Quizás era verdad, después de todo, que su padre se lo había contado. Harry se imaginó a toda la familia Malfoy comiendo en la cena de Navidad, brindando por la muerte de Harry.  
  
Harry corría y corría através del bosque. Detrás de él corría una docena de mortífagos, con sus capuchas y máscaras. De pronto, delante suyo aparece Karkaroff, con una mano sujetando la varita y con la otra enrulándose la barbita de chivo. Con una sonrisa muy fría. Lo apunta directo a los ojos. Harry gira y comienza a correr en otra dirección, pero tropieza al pie de un acantilado, y antes de caer se sujeta con la punta de los dedos. Mira para abajo, y la altura lo marea. Se le cansan las manos. Es el fin. Aparece Hermione. Harry la llama desesperado, pero ella no responde. Por último, llega Lucius Malfoy, y le pisa una mano. Harry queda colgando de la otra. Escucha, muy lejana, la voz de su madre, tratando de salvarlo de la muerte. Pero ya es tarde, porque Lucius termina de empujarlo y Harry cae. se oye una risa muy aguda. y Harry sigue cayendo. y cae. y cae. de pronto, todo se llena de una enceguecedora luz verde.  
  
Harry despertó muy agitado y sudando frío. Le llevó unos instantes recordar que estaba en el Expreso de Hogwarts, totalmente a salvo de cualquier daño. Cindy aún apoyaba la cabeza sobre sus piernas. De repente, entró Ron.  
  
Que suerte que despertaste, Harry, ya llegamos - le dijo.  
  
Harry miró por la ventana y vio la estación de Hogsmeade. Sin decir una palabra, despertó a Cindy y se dirigieron hacia la puerta.  
  
Abajo en la estación hacía un frío espantoso. Todos estaban envueltos con sus capas y nadie parecía querer abrir la boca para no tragar una bocanada de aire helado.  
  
Se subieron a los carruajes, Harry, Ron y Neville. Cuando estaban a punto de cerrar la puerta porque no parecía quedar nadie allí, se subió otra persona. Hermione. No hablaron durante todo el camino. Harry había tenido intenciones de hacer que la chica se bajara, pero Ron, entendiendo las intenciones de su amigo, le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.  
  
Bajaron en Hogwarts y se dirigieron lo más rápido posible al castillo, porque en los terrenos el frío era terrible. Cuando entraron, se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para la cena, la cual a Harry lo reanimó muchísimo, mientras comía y charlaba con sus compañeros. Luego subieron a la torre de Gryffindor.  
  
Harry y Ron estaban sentados en la sala común. Ron se devoraba el nuevo libro de los Cannons. Harry se moría de ganas de hacer lo mismo, pero de ninguna manera iba a hacerlo delante de Hermione.  
  
Vamos, Harry - lo incitó Ron por vigésima vez. - Trágate el orgullo y pídele perdón.  
  
Que lo haga ella, ¿por qué yo? - se defendió Harry.  
  
En verdad, Harry apreciaba mucho a Hermione, y extrañaba tenerla como amiga. Pero ella era la que se había equivocado. Ella debía disculparse. Sí, eso era. Se caía de cansancio, por lo tanto, se fue a dormir.  
  
Los días siguientes se sucedieron sin sobresaltos. Ni Harry ni Hermione agachaban la cabeza y entre ellos todo estaba como siempre. Los entrenamientos de Quidditch se hacían cada vez más intensos, sobre todo después de la histórica victoria de Ravenclaw frente a Slytherin por 410 a 130. El equipo que había formado Cho (que ahora estaba como capitana) era extremadamente bueno. El partido fue sin duda el más largo que Harry había visto en su vida. ¡Casi 10 horas! Pero a pesar que Harry se había alegrado por Cho y por la derrota de Malfoy, pronto comenzó a preocuparse. Como se los recordaba Angelina una y otra vez, era absolutamente necesario ganar.  
  
En tanto, las clases eran cada vez más duras. Harry no podía entender como era posible aprender tantas cosas nuevas en tan poco tiempo. En realidad, a la única a la que parecía entrarle todo era a Hermione.  
  
Con la profesora Trelawney también repasaban. Volvieron a ver la bola de cristal.  
  
Era un día muy fresco. Pero por supuesto esto no se extendía al aula de Adivinación. Allí hacía más calor que nunca. El perfume era agobiante y las ventanas estaban herméticamente cerradas.  
  
Queridos míos, les diré lo que he visto en la bola de cristal, aunque les advierto que no se asusten - comenzó la profesora con su voz más tenue.  
  
No diga nada - la interrumpió Harry, demasiado acostumbrado a este tipo de predicciones - ¿cuánto tiempo me queda de vida?  
  
Nadie podía saber si la profesora había escuchado o no. De todos modos, prosiguió en el mismo tono que siempre.  
  
Se acercan tiempos muy duros en este colegio... no quisiera estar en el pellejo de unos cuantos por aquí. Incluyéndote a ti, muchacho - dijo dirigiéndose hacia Harry.  
  
Lavender y Parvati gritaron horrorizadas. Ron las imitó, pero luego lamentó haberlo hecho. Fueron diez puntos menos para Gryffindor y una cantidad de deberes extra para todos.  
  
Cuando salieron de allí, se encaminaron al salón de la profesora McGonagall. En el camino vieron a Hermione. Naturalmente, estaba con Kevin.  
  
Vamos - lo apremió Ron - discúlpate de una vez por todas.  
  
Pero Harry no podía hacerlo. Aunque verla con aquel papanatas le provocaba un sentimiento dentro de él que no era capaz de describir. Se lo comentó a Ron.  
  
Son celos. Está claro que te gusta Hermione y no puedes soportar el verla con otro.  
  
Claro que no - exclamó tajantemente Harry. Pero él sabía que no era tan así. Además, ¿qué ganaba con estar peleados durante tanto tiempo? Era una tontería. Una verdadera tontería.  
  
Al tiempo trataba de convertir un conejo en un despertador, Harry luchaba con su conciencia, que le pedía a gritos que le pida perdón a Hermione. Sin duda, Ron tenía razón, Hermione definitivamente le gustaba. Y además, no podían seguir peleados por toda la eternidad. Simplemente no podían arruinar cinco años de amistad por una estupidez como esa. Tarde o temprano se iban a reconciliar, los dos sabían eso. De modo que, pensó Harry, mejor que sea temrpano. No podía ser tan orgulloso. Tenía que hacerlo.  
  
Salió de la clase de Transformaciones, no tan concentrado en el sermón de la profesora McGonagall (se había enfadado porque sólo Hermione había logrado hacer las cosas como correspondían. De hecho, el reloj despertador de Neville tenía orejas de conejo en lugar de agujas y el de Harry tenía bigotes), sino con una idea fija en la cabeza: sería ahora. iba a pedirle perdón a Hermione, cueste lo que cueste.  
  
Hasta que guardó sus pertenencias en la mochila Hermione ya había desaparecido. La buscó por todos lados durante unos minutos y finalmente la encontró en uno de los corredores.  
  
Llegó hasta ella y la vio nuevamente con Kevin. El estomago le dio una tremenda patada, pero se la aguantó.  
  
Este...Hermione... - comenzó - ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento... a solas? - agregó lanzándole una clara insinuación a Kevin.  
  
Si, por supuesto - contestó ella comenzando a ponerse colorada.  
  
Harry también se sentía algo embarazado. Pero juntó el valor necesario y dijo:  
  
¿Sabes?... quería pedirte disculpas por...bueno, ya sabes, sé que he sido un tonto, pero creo que no tiene sentido que sigamos peleados. Yo se que ninguno de los dos queremos eso. Sólo me gustaría que me perdones y...  
  
Se calló, esperando la respuesta por parte de ella. Hermione tardó unos instantes, pero de pronto, como saliendo de un trance, le respondió:  
  
Olvídalo, Harry, yo he sido una estúpida... - Harry se preguntó si le iba a mencionar algo de lo ocurrido con Cho, pero ella no lo hizo, y el no creyó que ese sea un buen momento - perdóname, no se que me pasó, es sólo que. ay, olvídalo, de verdad - concluyó.  
  
La muchacha tenía los ojos brillantes, pero en la cara lucía una amplia sonrisa. La primera que Harry le había visto durante semanas. Le echó a Harry los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó muy fuertemente, al tiempo que estallaba en llanto. Harry se sentía muy incómodo, pero ésta era una reacción natural en Hermione y el ya estaba casi acostumbrado. Sabía que Hermione necesitaba descargarse, y se quedó callado, palmeándole la espalda, y sonriendo. Levantó la vista. Vio a Kevin, que los observaba a lo lejos con una expresión indefinida en el rostro.  
  
Por fin, Hermione lo soltó y Harry se sintió muy agradecido. Hermione se despidió de Kevin y se fueron a sentar con Ron, que se puso muy contento. Por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo, los tres amigos volvían a estar juntos. Harry estaba verdaderamente feliz.  
  
Aunque aún habían muchas cosas sin resolver. Voldemort estaba al acecho. Eso estaba más que claro. Y Harry siempre era un objetivo. Pero, de todos modos, esa noche se fue a dormir casi contento. Sentía que absolutamente nada podía turbar su felicidad, al menos no en ese momento.  
  
Qué equivocado que estaba.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, cuando entró al Gran Salón, pudo notar colgaduras negras detrás de la mesa de los profesores. Le dio un tremendo pinchazo en el estómago. Miró hacia abajo, y vio a todos los profesores con caras largas. La profesora McGonagall parecía hacer esfuerzos para no llorar, y Dumbledore tenía apollada la barbilla en las manos, mirando al vacío muy preocupado.  
  
La sensación punzante se le acentuó. Nada bueno había ocurrido, eso podría haberlo jurado.  
  
Se sentó y se sirvió avena en el plato. Ron y Hermione ya estaban allí.  
  
¿Qué ocurrió? - les preguntó.  
  
Ambos se encogieron de hombros. Harry recorrió todo el comedor con la vista. En las mesas había miradas de incertidumbre, algunas sombrías. Se oían murmullos. El profesor Dumbledore se paró y les puso fin.  
  
Queridos alumnos - comenzó con la voz quebrada. Se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió - Siento mucho tener que comunicarles esta triste noticia, pero la profesora Fleur Delacour ha fallecido durante la noche.  
  
¿qué tal? Soy maaaaaaaaloooooooooo, je je je. Las deje con la intriga. Necesito que me manden reviews. Me cuesta mucho encontrar tiempo libre para escribir, y yo se que lo leen, por eso me gustaria que me escriban cualquier pavadita. Es gratis y me pone contento  
  
acepto criticas, tomates, etc. Solo quiero un review!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Besos y no desesperne, que voy a tratar de subir el proximo lo antes posible  
  
Sirius Black 


	10. El ataque

Los dejo con el capi 10 y que lo disfruten (esta bueno, o eso creo) Como siempre, disculpen por la tardanza. Si ustedes supieran lo ocupado que estoy durante la semana y CUANDO escribo me entenderian. Gracias por lo reviews (que no son muchos pero algo es algo) y sigan leyendo!!!!!!!!!1 (y mandando reviews)  
  
Sirius black  
  
CAPITULO 10  
  
El ataque  
  
Harry se quedó helado. No podía ser verdad. No podía serlo. Se pellizcó. Todo seguía en su lugar. Fleur Delacour, la joven profesora francesa de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, no podía haber muerto. No podía ser verdad.  
  
Pero lo era. Miro hacia sus lados. Hermione había comenzado a sollozar, junto a otras chicas por todo el recinto. La expresión de Ron no era mucho más tranquilizadora. Nadie en todo el Gran Salón movía una uña. El profesor Dumbledore se había vuelto a sentar.  
  
Muy lentamente Harry comió su avena, sin poderlo creer.  
  
Está claro que no murió de muerte natural - comentó Hermione minutos más tarde, mientras se dirigían a la clase de Herbología.  
  
¿Piensas que esto tiene algo que ver con... ya sabes...? - dijo Ron, dirigiéndole a Harry una significativa mirada.  
  
Quizás - contestó Harry, tratando de parecer indiferente, porque no quería asustar a sus amigos más de lo que estaban. Él mismo quería engañarse. Pero no podía. En el momento en el que contestó, una punzada muy aguda en el pecho le recordó a Lord Voldemort.  
  
Entre Harry y Ron le contaron rápidamente a Hermione todo lo que habían visto en el Mapa del Merodeador y las sospechas que tenían. Como era de esperar, Hermione se mostró completamente en contra de la idea de culpar a Snape.  
  
La clase de la profesora Sprout transcurrió en mucho silencio. La profesora ni siquiera reprendió a Dean cuando su lilba estalló, rociando con un líquido violeta y asqueroso a toda la clase. Todos estaban tristes. Harry, Ron y Hermione, además, estaban preocupados. Harry recordó la predicción de la profesora Trelawney "Se acercan tiempos muy duros en este colegio...". Pensó que ella era una farsante, pero luego no pudo evitar el pensamiento de que quizás esta vez sí había dicho la verdad. Posiblemente tenía razón.  
Los días siguientes se sucedieron sin ningún problema. Pero las cosas estaban muy tensas. Todo el mundo hablaba de un casi obvio asesinato, ya que es muy difícil que con unos 20 años, Fleur hubiera muerto de muerte natural.  
  
Un día, cuando estaban en el comedor, surgió el tema de los elfos domésticos y de la P.E.D.D.O.  
  
Me gustaría ir a visitarlos, para saber como están. Después de todo, hace siglos que no los veo - les dijo Hermione.  
  
A mí también, esos pasteles de chocolate. - dijo Ron, relamiéndose.  
  
No son esclavos tuyos, Ron - le replicó Hermione - pero creo que en verdad podríamos ir - dijo esto último volteando hacia Harry, como esperando encontrar una respuesta mas sensata.  
  
Creo que podremos ir hoy después de clases - dijo Harry, aunque en realidad no tenía ganas de bajar a las cocinas para ver llorar a Winky y escuchar los alaridos de Dobby.  
  
Por lo tanto, esa tarde después de clases se reunieron en el vestíbulo, y luego bajaron las escaleras hacia un corredor repleto de cuadros. Esperaron detrás de una columna hasta que la señora Norris se hubiera ido, y siguieron avanzando. Llegaron hasta la frutera, le hicieron cosquillas a la pera, y se abrió una puerta, que daba a la inmensa cocina.  
  
Había muchos elfos. Al menos unos ochenta elfos domésticos iban de un lado para el otro, preparando la cena. Buscaron rápidamente con la vista a Dobby o a Winky.  
  
Allí - les susurró Ron. Harry se fijó y allí estaba Dobby, vestido con el mismo extraño atuendo que llevaba puesto la última vez, excepto por los calcetines. Llevaba uno violeta, el cual Ron le había obsequiado la navidad anterior, y otro a estrechas franjas negras y verdes.  
  
¡Harry Potter! - exclamó él al verlos acercarse. Se le aproximó a toda velocidad y le estrechó la cintura en lo que Harry supuso como un cariñoso abrazo.  
  
¿Cómo has estado, Dobby? - le preguntó éste.  
  
Muy bien, muy bien, señor, trabajando para el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
¿Cómo está Winky? - inquirió Hermione.  
  
Sigue por aquí - les respondió Dobby, volviéndose y señalando con la cabeza un rincón apartado del majestuoso lugar. - Ya saben - añadió en un susurro bastante audible - la ha afectado mucho lo de ese... señor Crouch.  
  
Dobby tenía los ojos bien abiertos, al tiempo que asentía vigorosamente con la cabeza.  
  
Los tres levantaron la vista y miraron hacia donde estaba Winky. Su ropa, al contrario que las últimas ocasiones en las que la habían visto, estaba muy limpia. Ya no tenía botellas de cerveza a su lado, y no parecía haber tomado durante mucho tiempo. Pero parecía muy deprimida, como estando al borde de un ataque. Sollozaba de vez en cuando, y no hacía otra cosa que repetir: - señor Crouch... señor Crouch...  
  
Hermione chasqueó la lengua como muestra de su preocupación y se acercó rauda hacia ella.  
  
¿Winky? - le dijo con temor, agachándose junto a ella.  
  
La elfina levantó su cara y la miró. Hasta a Ron le dio pena verla así, y también se puso en cuclillas a su lado.  
  
¿Podemos ayudarte en algo? - le preguntó Harry.  
  
El señor Crouch ya no está. El amo ha muerto - les dijo Winky.  
  
Lo sé, lo siento - le dijo Hermione. - Pero debes comprender que el ya no era tu amo. De todos modos, no era un muy buen amo, quiero decir...  
  
Winky dio un sollozo aún mayor y miró amenazadoramente a Hermione.  
  
¡No hable mal de él! Winky quería mucho al señor Crouch. El señor Bagman sí es un mago malo, muy malo.  
  
Le ruego que disculpe a Winky, señorita - intercedió de inmediato Dobby, apartando a los tres amigos de la elfina.  
  
Por supuesto, Dobby...  
  
¿Qué tiene que ver Bagman? - cuestionó Ron, que parecía confundido.  
  
Oh... - les dijo el elfo - lo que ocurre es que estuvo por aquí hace sólo unos momentos y...  
  
¿En Hogwarts? - preguntó Ron.  
  
Sí - respondió tranquilamente Dobby - y quiso hablar con Winky. Ya sabe, para consolarla. Pero Winky se negó a hablar con el.  
  
¿Quieren algo de comer, señores? - les ofreció otro elfo con una bandeja de galletas recién horneadas que olían muy bien.  
  
No, gracias - les dijo Hermione - tenemos que ir a cenar ahora mismo.  
  
Yo sí acepto - dijo Ron rápidamente, sin mirar a Hermione, porque esta lo estaba fulminando con la mirada.  
  
Bueno, entonces... - Dobby se volvió hacia Harry - quizás el señor podría visitarme en otra ocasión? - añadió tímidamente.  
  
Claro - le respondió éste. - Adiós, Dobby.  
  
Adiós - dijeron Ron y Hermione.  
  
Hasta pronto, Harry Potter, - se dirigió a Ron y a Hermione - señor, señorita - les sonrió el elfo, al tiempo que se aposternaba.  
  
Les costó mucho terminar de salir de la cocina, entre elfos que hacían reverencias al tiempo que ofrecían comida. En el momento en que lograron cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos, Hermione habló.  
  
Pobrecita, ¿no lo creen? - les dijo - no puede desvincularse del señor Crouch. Es algo más fuerte que ella.  
  
A mi me preocupa más lo que nos contó Dobby acerca de Bagman - dijo Harry. - ¿No les parece extraño que se haya dado una vuelta por Hogwarts sólo para saludar a Winky? Yo creo que anda detrás de algo más.  
  
Ron lo miró.  
  
Mira - dijo - ya se que Bagman no es un buen director de departamento y todo eso, pero es una buena persona, después de todo. Yo no creo que esté detrás de algo sucio.  
  
Ron - replicó Hermione - no olvides lo que nos contó Harry acerca de aquellos juicios, y lo que nos dijo Rita Skeeter acerca de él. Todo parece demostrar que su pasado no es muy limpio.  
  
Vamos, Hermione - interrumpió Harry - creería más si me dices que Snape está enamorado antes que Bagman metido en algo con Voldemort o algo así. Me parece que. - Harry quiso seguir hablando, pero la expresión en la cara de Ron lo detuvo. Harry levantó la vista y vio a Snape parado delante de ellos. Era una de esas horribles situaciones en las que no puedes saber si te han escuchado o no. Lo cierto es que Snape estaba parado allí delante, a escasos metros en el oscuro corredor, mirándolos con los mismos ojos negros y fríos de siempre, pero con un expresión de satisfacción que sólo usaba cuando encontraba una excusa válida para castigar a Harry.  
  
Vaya vaya - les dijo con su voz más melosa - estamos en problemas, muchachos.  
  
Por supuesto, ninguno de los tres necesitaba que se lo dijeran. Eran demasiado conscientes que ese era un corredor prohibido para alumnos. Pero después de todo, pensó Harry, no podían sospechar de ellos más que haber ido a buscar comida a la cocina. Esta vez nadie iba a decir que habían atacado a alguien. Pensar así era dentro de todo un alivio.  
  
¿Qué estaban haciendo? - los interpeló Snape con su voz más fría y burlona.  
  
Nada - le respondió Ron en un tono nada convincente.  
  
Snape se sonrió.  
  
Me temo que no puedo creerles - les dijo - síganme.  
  
Solamente fuimos a buscar un poco de comida, teníamos hambre - le dijo Harry. - ¿No van a castigarnos por eso, no?  
  
Me temo que sí - volvió a hablar Snape. - esto serán veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada uno, y les he dicho que me sigan.  
  
A esto, Snape giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar rápidamenete hacía el vestíbulo, con los tres amigos corriendo detrás de él.  
  
En cuanto cruzaron la puerta, una voz vino desde atrás.  
  
¿Qué ocurre, Severus?  
  
Era la Profesora McGonagall. Harry vio que Hermione suspiraba aliviada. El no hubiera hecho lo mismo. No sabía si era mucho mejor estar en manos de McGonagall que de Snape.  
  
Estos alumnos han infringido las reglas - le dijo a Snape a McGonagall - y me temo que tiene que ser castigados.  
  
Le ruego, profesor, que los deje en mis manos. Como directora de su casa tengo el derecho a decidir.  
  
Snape parecía rehacio a dejarlos ir, pero finalmente lo hizo en silencio. Se dio vuelta y bajó las escaleras hacia las mazmorras.  
  
Profesora - comenzó Hermione - no hicimos nada, sólo entramos a las cocinas, no creo que eso merezca un castigo.  
  
La Profesora McGonagall los miró a los tres con su habitual expresión estricta, pero poco después la cambió por una más bondadosa.  
  
Está bien - les dijo - por esta vez están perdonados. Pero cuídense.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione sonrieron. Salvarse de un castigo con nadie menos que la Profesora McGonagall era toda una hazaña.  
  
Fiuuu - dijo Harry - de la que nos salvamos.  
  
Snape es un maldito - dijo Ron cuando se hubieron alejado un poco de la profesora - cualquier pretexto es bueno para castigarnos.  
  
No se quejen que si no fuera por mí en este momento podríamos estar entrando en la oficina de Filch - dijo Hermione.  
  
Tienes razón - le contestó Ron. - Propongo ir a comer porque las tripas me rugen de hambre.  
  
¡Pero si acabas de comer al menos una docena de pastelitos! - le dijo Hermione asombrada.  
  
Ron le hizo caso omiso. Entraron a toda prisa al gran salón. Harry no había comido nada en las cocinas y el sí tenía hambre. En cuanto se sentaron, comenzaron a servirse de todo un poco y a comer.  
  
Estoy preocupada por todo lo que estás ocurriendo - les dijo Hermione a los dos chicos. - Y por todo lo que me contaron ustedes. No me gusta sospechar de Snape, ya saben. Pero si Karkaroff está suelto en el colegio. Y ese sueño que tuviste, Harry, no se que pensar. Estoy muy asustada. Creo que tendrías que ir a hablar con Dumbledore.  
  
¿Y decirle que? - le dijo Harry. - Profesor, creo que su queridísimo Severus Snape está involucrado en asuntos relacionados a Voldemort (no digas ese nombre) y creo que lo más prudente es que lo saque de su cargo. Vamos, Hermione, todos sabemos que Dumbledore confía en el. Aún más de lo que confía en mí.  
  
Creo que tienes razón - dijo Ron, pensativo. - Yo creo que no debes decir nada a menos que haya otro ataque.  
  
Continuaron comiendo hasta llenarse. Harry en verdad estaba muy hambriento.  
  
Vamos, chicos - les exigía Hermione - no pueden comer tanto. Tenemos que terminar con la tarea de Transformaciones. Más bien, ustedes tienen que EMPEZARLA.  
  
Estamos yendo, Hermione - le contestó Ron mientras se metía apresuradamente en la boca el enésimo trozo de carne con pure - sólo un instante.  
  
Y por fin, se levantaron todos de sus asientos y se dirigieron apresuradamente (en realidad, ni Harry ni Ron tenía ningún apuro, sólo Hermione) a través del vestíbulo y por las grandes escaleras de mármol, entre una multitud de alumnos que salía del Gran Comedor.  
  
Una vez que entraron, eligieron una mesa bien cerca de la chimenea, y un tanto apartada del resto. Cada uno sacó sus apuntes y pergaminos y se dispuso a escribir, mientras Hermione escudriñaba en el libro.  
  
Harry no tenía ganas de hacer los deberes. Pero tenía que hacerlos. Hubiera preferido pensar acerca de todo lo que ocurría en Hogwarts. Karkaroff vino al colegio, probablemente para conseguir un tal objeto para Voldemort. Snape sabía que él estaba, y ¿lo estaba encubriendo? McNair había cumplido con su misión. Había un asesino suelto. Se estaba dirigiendo a Hogwarts, pero al parecer ya había llegado. Hacía menos de dos semanas había muerto Fleur. Y Harry se sintió mal. Sabía que esto era culpa suya. Voldemort se estaba infiltrando en Hogwarts, Voldemort quería matarlo a él. En ese momento, sintió que tenía mucho miedo. No quería comentarlo con sus amigos, porque sabía que se asustarían. Necesitaba hablar con alguien que lo apoyara. Tampoco quería hablar con Sirius. No quería que pensara que era un cobarde. Temía largarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Se sentía culpable por todo lo que pasaba. Primero Cedric, luego Fleur.  
  
Hermione lo miró a los ojos y lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
¿Qué te ocurre, Harry?  
  
¿Eh? No. nada. De verdad - sonó aún menos convincente de lo que Harry hubiera esperado.  
  
Vamos, Harry - le pidió Hermione suplicante, dímelo.  
  
Harry miró a Hermione, y después a Ron, quien también lo miraba. Sentía que en ellos podía confiar como en ninguna otra persona. Se preocupaban por el. Lo querían de verdad.  
  
Nada - comenzó - en realidad nada importante, es sólo que. estoy un poco harto de todo lo que está ocurriendo. De todo lo que estoy provocando. siento que pongo en peligro a todos los que me rodean.  
  
No hables así, Harry - Hermione pareció ponerse repentinamente rígida, aunque los ojos le brillaban - no puedes culparte de todo lo que pasa. No es culpa tuya. Todo es culpa de Voldemort y solamente de él. Tu eres bueno, Harry. Todos te queremos, y no te dejaríamos. No nos pones en peligro.  
  
Hermione tiene razón - le dijo Ron, demasiado serio para lo que era habitual en él. - No puedes vivir echándote las culpas por todo lo que pasa. Tienes que sonreír y salir adelante.  
  
Estas palabras, aún más viniendo de Ron, lo hicieron reaccionar a Harry. El no tenía la culpa de todo lo que le pasaba. El no tenía la culpa de que intenten matarlo.  
  
Harry sonrió y puso sus manos encima de las de sus amigos.  
  
Gracias - les dijo - yo también los quiero.  
  
Hermione, para no perder la costumbre, estalló en llanto y lo abrazó a Harry tan fuerte que éste pensó que le iba a quebrar las costillas.  
  
Vaya - dijo Ron , mirando a Harry - y pensar que yo sólo vine para hacer la tarea. Si quieren los dejo solos.  
  
No digas idioteces, Ron - le dijo Hermione, mientras se separaba de Harry un tanto ruborizada y se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, al tiempo que sonreía.  
  
Harry se río. Tomó una pluma para comenzar con el trabajo. Decididamente, ahora estaba de mejor humor.  
  
Pero antes de que hubieran siquiera empezado, la profesora McGonagall irrumpió en la Sala Común y buscó rápidamente con la cabeza. Cuando los vio, se les acercó, justamente a ellos,con una expresión muy sombría en el rostro.  
  
Potter, ¿podrías venir un momento? - le dijo.  
  
Toda la alegría que parecía haber acumulado en los últimos minutos se desvaneció en un instante. ¿Qué había pasado? Harry miró a sus amigos, asustado. Ellos le devolvieron la misma mirada de interrogación. Se levantó y se acercó hacia la profesora. Ella le hizo una seña para que la siguiera, y Harry lo hizo. Comenzaron a caminar a través de varios pasillos y escaleras, cada vez más rápido, y sin pronunciar una palabra en todo el trayecto. Hasta que llegaron a la puerta de una habitación que Harry reconoció como la enfermería. Se preguntaba qué habría ocurrido, mientras la profesora McGonagall lo conducía por entre las camas hasta la última, que estaba cubierta por altas cortinas. Las descorrió...  
  
¡Cindy! - gimió Harry.  
  
Cindy estaba acostada, petrificada. Tenía una mirada de terror en el rostro que a Harry no se le hizo difícil de reconocer. Rápidamente, como escenas de una película, se le vino a la cabeza el diario de Riddle, la cámara de los secretos, el basilísco. recordó la expresión de Hermione, cuando había estado en la misma situación que Cindy ahora. recordó el cuerpo inerte de Ginny, y como él mismo había estado a pasos de la muerte. Se estremeció.  
  
¿Qué le ocurrió? - dijo Harry.  
  
No lo sabemos.  
  
Pero me gustaría hablarlo contigo, Harry - dijo una voz detrás suyo.  
  
Harry se dio vuelta con un sobresalto. Esa voz pertenecía a Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Sígueme, por favor.  
  
Harry siguió a Dumbledore en silencio. Sabía hacia donde estaban yendo. Se detuvieron frente a la gárgola del segundo piso, y Dumbledore pronunció la contraseña. Chicles de cereza.  
  
Harry entró y se sentó frente al escritorio. Dumbledore se sentó frente a él.  
  
Quiero que me cuentes acerca de tus sospechas, Harry - le dijo el profesor, mirándolo profundamente con sus ojos celestes, a través de los anteojos medialuna.  
  
¿No cree usted que haya sido. ya sabe.el Heredero de Slytherin o algo parecido?  
  
No hay que descartar ninguna teoría. Pero los dos sabemos lo que pasó con el diario de Riddle, y los dos sabemos que no hay nada dentro de la Cámara de los Secretos.  
  
¿Está seguro? - volvió a hablar Harry, porque él mismo no lo estaba. Es decir, tratándose de Voldemort.  
  
Nadie puede estar seguro, Harry - le respondió Dumbledore, usando la misma penetrante mirada que Harry tan bien conocía.  
  
Sí. Pero... ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió, entonces?  
  
Me temo que no lo se, Harry. El profesor Snape me ha comunicado que hoy te vio salir de la puerta que lleva a una de las mazmorras, donde fue encontrada la muchacha. No digo que hayas sido tú, pero quizás hayas visto algo sospechoso... sólo dilo.  
  
Harry pensó en hablarle a Dumbledore acerca de su sueño y de las sospechas que tenía acerca de Igor Karkaroff. Y sobre Snape. Pero no quería decirle a Dumbledore que había estando espiando por intermedio del mapa. Y quien sabe si Dumbledore le cree al mapa. Además, Harry sabía que la idea de culpar a Snape no le iba a agradar mucho al profesor.  
  
No, nada - respondió finalmente.  
  
Bueno aca hasta, muy jugoso al menos. Ya se que tarde mucho y que no es tan largo, pero creo que esta bueno. VAYAN SIGUIENDO LAS PISTAS porque se vienen las partes mas importantes.  
  
Besos a todos y please reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
